Until Eternity
by SinisterChic
Summary: FINISHED May 7, 03 with ch 40 and epilogue 55 years after the Gift, Spike is working for the council, training slayers. He hopes that he can help them to live as long as Buffy did. But the new slayer he tracks down seems a little too familiar.
1. ch 1 2

****

Until Eternity

By Heather Martin

Timeline- After the Gift

Disclaimer- I wish I owned the Sunnydale gang, but unfortunately I don't. Rebecca, Katie, and George are mine

Rating- PG13

Summary- 55 years after the Gift, Spike is working for the council, training slayers. He hopes that he can help them to live as long as Buffy did. But the new slayer he tracks down seems a little too familiar. 

Prologue

He stayed a month after Buffy was gone. Every night he forced himself to kill demons, but his motivation to be noble and good went away with her. After a while he wondered why he even bothered. She had been his soul, his conscience- his reason for everything. Nothing kept him there anymore. Dawn was being taken care of by the Scooby gang, who didn't seem to want him around. There was no purpose for him to exist at all really. He seriously thought of ending it all, but couldn't go through with it. He liked this world, and he knew hell probably wouldn't be as favorable to his needs. The devil probably didn't hand out packs of cigarettes or booze. Memories of before Sunnydale filled his mind. Back then the only things that mattered was a fresh feed and decent shag. He found himself longing for things to be that way again. 

He found a surgeon in New York. The doctor specialized in mystical cases. The operation cost a fortune. That was no problem, though. One glance at his gameface and nicking a person was no sweat. After a few rounds, here and there, he had enough cash.

There was a great risk that he wouldn't come out of it at all. And if he did, the chances were his mind wouldn't be quite . . .right. His brain might become a scrambled egg. Spike sort of hoped that it would. Then he wouldn't be able to think of her. Or if he did, he'd be too messed up to care. Except, he did come out of it. And his mind worked fine. 

He chose a hooker on the corner. Easy catch, one to ease back into the groove again. He hadn't expected her to break down on the way to his hotel room. She cried, telling him she couldn't go through with it. This would be her first time with a stranger for pay. 

"Shut your trap!" he demanded. "Get up and get to it. I'll shag ya so hard you won't even know what's goin on."

The girl shook her head. She started to tremble. "I'm sorry. I can't do it."

He lifted her up off the ground. He grabbed her shoulders, pinning her to the brick wall of the darkened alley.

"I was going to use you first, but I guess we'll just skip to the fun stuff." He let the demon rise to the surface.

The prostitute wriggled in his clutch, horror on her face. She screamed as his features became monstrous. His eyes were yellow, and his skin wrinkly. When his mouth opened, sharp fangs inched toward her ivory neck. 

Tears streaked down her cheeks. "Oh God! I don't want to die. My sister. What will happen to my sister?" she whimpered.

Spike jerked her. "What about your bloody sis!?"

Her sobbing grew stronger. "She's all alone. I'm the only one there to take care of her. I promised to take care of her," she choked. 

Spike froze. Then he did something that infuriated him. He pictured Buffy that last night. 'I'm counting on you ... to protect her.'

"Till the end of the world," he whispered. His face changed back to human. He released the girl roughly. She was breathing hard, disbelief in her eyes.

He reached into his duster, taking out a wad of cash. He threw it at her. "Go buy yourself and your lil' sis a hot meal. You're skin and bones. And get yourself a decent job."

After that, he walked away. He took out a fag and lit it. He puffed away as he walked to his Desoto. Realization had hit him. He was corrupted. Buffy may be dead, but she was still with him. She'd always be there, haunting him. He was broken. He'd never be able to hunt again- chip or no chip. 

Spike got into his parked car, and headed back to Sunnydale. Back to Dawn, to fulfill his promise. 

****

Part 1- Absence of Time

****

Chapter 1

Spike watched Carol intently as she fought in the shadowed cemetery. He examined every punch and kick she threw at the vampire. She had gotten better, he had to admit. But she wasn't good 'enough'. 

The girl dodged a blow from the vampire. She hit him hard in the jaw. Then she lifted her stake and stroke. He turned into a burst of ashes. 

Carol brushed herself off. She spun around, looking quite proud of herself. "So, how was I?" she asked. 

"Very good, luv. You've improved tremendously," Spike informed. 

She smiled. "Well, I've got a good instructor."

"You have every move down. But . . . "

She crossed her arms. "What is it? I did everything you told me to do."

"Yes, yet you think too much about what to do next. You need to feel the fight. You need to . . . dance."

A snort was heard from Carol. "What?"

Spike frowned. "Dance, pet. Be taken over by the flow. Get drawn into the rhythm."

"If you want to teach me to dance, The Light is open all night."

"The new club?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Carol stepped closer to him. She was so near that he could hear her heart rate. She put her hands on his chest. Her green eyes met his. 

Spike took in an unnecessary breath. "Carol . . ." 

She grinned. "Dance with me, Spike." Her tone was seductive. She moved in to kiss his mouth. 

In a quick motion, Spike pushed her away. He glared. "Get a grip, Slayer!" he growled. "I'm a vampire. Get your fucking marbles straight."

Carol stood up tall. "You're different. You stake your own kind," she protested. 

"Doesn't matter. I'm still evil."

She laughed. "Yeah right. That's why you help the council. Why you train slayers in combat?"

Silence fell over Spike. He really didn't know what to say. It wasn't that he didn't find Carol attractive. She was 'very' nice to look at. He just couldn't get into another relationship. EVER. They would only end up leaving him again. It was a known fact. Humans die. 

"Look here, Carol, find yourself a nice college bloke . . ."

"This has nothing to do with what species you are. I'm just not her." Water began to appear in her gaze. She blinked it away.

His mouth parted.

"Thought I didn't know about her? Well, I do. I've read my history. William the Bloody falls for Buffy the Vampire Slayer. I know it all." She turned around. Her body shook. "I'm always being compared to her. My watcher does it all the time. I'm sick of it! I'm not Buffy! I'll never be good enough. Not to Fredrick . . . And not for you."

Spike swallowed. Poor girl. He knew what it was like to be in a one-way love situation. He went to touch her shoulder. 

She thrust him off. She lifted her head to face him, fury set on her features. "And what are you trying to do? Get me to fight like her?"

"That's my job. I want to help slayers live as long as possible. Buffy lasted the longest of any slayer."

Tears flowed down her face. She had given up on wiping them away. "I don't care! I can't have a normal life. So, why even want to live? I welcome death."

'Every slayer has a death wish.' Spike's eyes widened. Oh God!

The next thing he knew, she was running. He started to follow, but stopped. She needed time alone right now. 

He fetched a smoke, lit it, and brought it to his lips. He strolled down the road toward home. 

|} - - - - - - {|

Spike threw down his cigarette. He stomped it out with his boot. Rebecca hated smoke in the house. He obliged her bidding, especially since she was pregnant again. Her health was very important to him. 

He entered, careful to be quiet. He didn't want to wake anyone if they had gone to bed. He took off his coat, hanging it up. Then he unlaced his shoes and placed them near the door.

He turned, startled to find Rebecca. She wore a light blue robe, which was becoming a little too small for her slightly rounded stomach. Her brown hair hung loose to her shoulders, wavy from a recent perm. She stared at him sternly. 

"William, you didn't wipe your feet," she observed. "I bet they're all muddy."

Shrugging, he gave her a smirk. "Probably."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. She knew it was hopeless. "How'd it go?"

A sigh escaped his lips. "Not good," he confessed. 

"Come on and tell me about it in the kitchen. I'll make you some hot chocolate."

"With marshmallows?" Spike asked eagerly.

She shook her head. "Yeah, sure."

"Can I have some?" came a voice.

They shifted to see a girl about fifteen. She wore a long nightgown and slippers. She descended the rest of the way down the stairs. 

"Katie, I thought you were in bed," Rebecca scolded. 

"I was," the teen said. "But I was only lying there. I heard you guys. So, can I hang with you guys?"

Rebecca glanced at the clock. "I don't know, Kate, it's almost twelve."

"Mom!" Katie whined. 

Spike stepped in. "It's Saturday. Let the bit stay up."

"All right," Rebecca gave in. She smiled at Spike. "You always favor her side. Over two-hundred and you never grew up."

He followed her into the kitchen. "No, I don't rightly think I have."

Spike and Katie settled at the island on stools. 

"You're so much more fun than mom and dad," Katie told Spike. She swung her legs back and forth.

At that moment Spike could have sworn he saw Dawn. Katie reminded him of her grandmother all the time, but right then she seemed to 'be' her. He lifted his head. Rebecca was rummaging through the cabinet for mugs. He let himself get taken away; pretending things were the way they should be. He was in the Summers' household. Joyce was preparing cocoa for him. The nibblet was chatting away about her latest crush. Buffy was out on patrol. She'd come back any minute. They'd get into a steamy argument about something. . .

"Spike!"

He jumped, reeling back into reality. Katie was leaning toward him, concern written on her face. 

"Sorry, spaced out there," he confessed. 

"Yeah, really. Anyway, tell us what happened tonight," she urged. "How'd Carol do?"

He slumped over the counter. "Well, Carol's improved. She absorbed everything I taught her."

Rebecca brought them both their hot chocolate. As she set a mug in front of Spike, she asked, "What's the problem then?"

"I had to be a git and mention dancing, that's what. She got up real close and tried to kiss me. She said she wanted to dance with me. I pushed her away, not sure what to do. She started raving about how she wanted to die. Then she ran away."

  
"Oh dear!" exclaimed Rebecca. 

"I just hope she's okay. I didn't mean to make her so upset," Spike expressed. 

Katie plopped a handful of tiny marshmallows into her steaming drink. "But she needs to understand that you aren't ready for a relationship."

There was no reply from Spike. 

Rebecca eyed him. "William," she softly said. "I don't mean to intrude on your personal feelings. But, don't you think it's time you do move on? It's been fifty-five years."

Spike got to his feet. "Bloody hell! You don't get it!"

"William . . . " She didn't like his choice of language. 

Hidden pain coursed through him. "It will never be time. Buffy was my life, is my life. That will never change!" he shouted. He fled the room, and made it to his own. 

Checking to make sure the blinds were closed, he collapsed on the bed. He shut his stinging eyes. Memories played behind his blackened vision. They turned into agonizing nightmares of loss. 

****

Chapter 2

Spike stood outside a quaint white house. He went up to knock. It was a moment before the door opened. It revealed a man with graying hair. His suit was rumpled and his eyes were red. He looked out at Spike, blankly. 

"I need to talk to Carol," Spike informed.

The watcher took a deep breath. "I'm afraid that is not possible. She's dead." The statement came out flatly.

"What!?" exclaimed Spike. "What killed her?"

"A vampire."

"A master?"

Sadness crossed Fredrick's face. "No. An ordinary vampire. It attacked her last night before she could make it home."

Astonishment swept through Spike. "This is ridiculous!"

Fredrick let Spike inside. They sat down in the living room. It was rather bare, except for the substantial supply of books. 

"I taught her everything," Spike said.

"It was not her combat abilities. I suspect she didn't even try to fight. Her heart was not in it," Fredrick got out. 

"Bloody hell!" Spike pounded the coffee table. "The fucking twelfth."

As hard as he tried, he couldn't seem to prevent a slayer to live past their fourth year of duty. He put his head in his hands. He did everything he could to help these girls, but it never seemed to do any good. And he knew why. The council might be blind but he wasn't. He'd said it plainly before. 'Every slayer has a death wish.' There comes a time where they give up.

There had only been one slayer he knew who died without that wish. She jumped into a ball of energy to save others, not to escape. Damn the higher beings for taking her away from him. 

"Fredrick," Spike muttered. "Have you ever regretted your position as watcher? I mean, did you ever consider the fact that all you do is irrelevant? As if there is some force that has decided the future, and no matter what we can't change it."

The middle-aged man gazed at him, curiously. "Are you talking about fate? I never saw you as the type to ponder such things."

Spike sighed. "I feel so insignificant is all. I can't prevent these girls from dying."

"Even if it doesn't seem like it, the slayers lifespan has increased since you've started your work. It has gone from two years to four." 

"I know but . . ." Buffy lived five. "They deserve to find love, start a family, and have children. They should be able to watch their kiddies grow big and strong."

"Spike, these are warriors. Their only purpose is to illuminate demons so the human race isn't wiped out."

Spike turned determined eyes toward Fredrick. "I swear that the next slayer will have a chance to do it. I'm going to see that she has the proper opportunity to find a mate and have youngins of her own."

There was a long silence. Finally, Fredrick placed an old crumbling book on the table. He flipped to a bookmarked page. "The council sent this to me last night. Apparently it was prophesized when the next slayer would rise. This one will be special."

Spike leaned forward. "Special how?" 

"This one will have no beginning or end. She is who she was, and was not who she is, making up what has never been," Fredrick quoted. 

Spike chuckled. "What the hell does that rubbish mean?"

Fredrick nodded. "It is rather cryptic," he agreed. "I'm still deciphering the rest of it."

Spike stood up. "You do that, mate. Contact me when you're through." He started to leave, but stopped. "Wait, any information on where the next slayer will rise?"

"Oh, um not yet," the watcher said. 

"Okay then." Spike stepped outside. He put his hands in the pockets of his leather coat. He shivered for no reason. Something was different in the air. 

|} - - - - - - {|

In a place that wasn't really a place, and a time without time, were two beings. One was bluish and the other golden. Both of them wore long white tunics that resembled that of ancient Greece. One was female, while the other was male. They stood over a pool of water, staring into the murky depths. 

"The slayer has passed on," the male stated.

"Their times are coming quicker. This one only last a year," the female responded. 

"Their wills are not as strong."

The female met his gaze. "What shall we do about this, brother?"

The male paced.

"I think our judgment was off before. We should not have killed our slayer," the female went on.

Her sibling halted. He considered this. "Yes, but we already returned her once from drowning. She knew what she was giving up when she jumped."

She nodded. "I understand. But she was 'the' slayer, not a slayer."

"Maybe. But we already made our decision. We can't go back on it. It's time to choose our next champion," the other being said.

The female moved her hand across the pool. Ripples went through the water. The image of a girl appeared. She was lying on a hospital bed, soundly asleep. A steady heart-monitor beeped close-by. 

The female pointed. "There."

Aghast, the male exclaimed, "What!?"

"She's perfect."

"She'd dying," the male objected. 

The female smiled. "Her body is in a coma. If she were to waken, her brain wouldn't be able to function properly. And, does she not resemble someone we know?" 

Her brother studied the patient. She had long light brown hair. Her body was well cared for, muscled and slender. Her skin was pale from the current condition. Even lying there, destined to never open her eyes, she gave off an aura of strength. 

"What are you getting at, sister?"

"That she is the perfect vessel for our slayer."

The male's eyes widened. Sudden understanding came over him. 

|} - - - - - - {|

The young woman slowly opened her eyes. She blinked a couple times. When her vision had cleared, she surveyed her surroundings. She was in a hospital. The sound of the heart-rate monitor beeped in her ears. An IV dripped liquid into arm. 

She was confused. She couldn't remember anything. Her head was like a big fog. The more she tried to concentrate, the harder it became. 

The girl moaned and closed her eyes. When she awakened the second time, things were much clearer. She could process everything around her. She still couldn't recall anything. Yet, she knew for a fact that she despised hospitals. And lying there in bed was her last choice of spending the day.

She sat up. Okay, maybe too fast. She felt dizzy for a few moments. When it passed, she took it slow. Soon she was standing. 

The woman smiled in satisfaction. She eyed the IV. This wouldn't do. She reached over and pulled it out. She stumbled at first. Then it came back. One foot, and then the next. This was great. She'd be out of there in no time. 

The door flung open. The girl held onto the bed railing, managing not the fall. A nurse came in. Her face turned to shock. 

"Doctor!" the nurse shrieked.

|} - - - - - - {|

"Ms. Reese, do you know your name?" the doctor asked. He scanned a pad that contained his patient's information on it.

She nodded. "Yes, it's . . . Angela." The name slipped off her tongue naturally. Still, it sounded wrong to her ears. 

The doctor seemed surprised. "Do you remember anything previously to your awakening?" 

Angela thought hard. "Some. At first I didn't at all. But now I remember my mother." She was quiet for a moment and then glanced up. "And my sister. I think I remember her."

The doctor nodded. "This is remarkable," he said. "You've been shot in the head, causing you to fall into a deep coma. Your body has been in that state for over a month now. Your motor skills shouldn't be functioning. And your brain . . ."

Angela sat up straighter. "What am I, some kind of miracle?"

"Well yes. We never expected you to wake at all. You don't have brain damage, and your memory is recovering. Although . . ."

"What?" she asked, curiously.

"You don't have a sister, Ms. Reese."

Silence fell over the room. Images of a fifteen year-old young girl went through Angela's brain. She sensed a strong bond with the girl. Where did they come from?

"Oh," she whispered.

"But that is understandable with your condition. Things should become clear in time. You are an extraordinary patient, Ms. Reese."

Angela nodded. 

The doctor jotted something down on his pad. Then he faced her again. "Get some rest. Your mother will be here shortly." That said, he left.

Angela settled down in the bed. She stared up at the ceiling, feeling not quite right. This wasn't the way things should be. But she didn't know how her life was supposed to be. She sighed, letting her eyelids droop. Soon, sleep overcame her. 

|} - - - - - - {|

She was on some sort of platform. The sun could be seen peeking its way into the sky. Something strange was happening below. Chaos swam from a giant blue light. 

She turned to a teenage girl next to her. The girl was staring, wide eyed. "Buffy . . . no!"

"Dawnie, I have to," she told the girl.

"No!" Dawn yelled in protest. 

She held Dawn's upper arms. "Listen to me. Please, there's not a lot of time, listen. I love you. I will always love you. But this is the work that I have to do. Tell Giles . . . Tell Giles I figured it out. And, I'm okay. Give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now. You have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. The hardest thing in this world is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me."

She pried herself away from her sister. She ran to the edge of the tower. She jumped. Her body landed in a ball of energy. Sparks traveled through her vains until all she saw was light. 

|} - - - - - - {|

Angela jolted awake, gasping for air. A gentle hand touched her shoulder. 

An older woman stood over her. She had shoulder-length light brown hair and kind eyes. She looked down at Angela, concerned. "Honey, you okay?"

Angela nodded. She hugged the woman tightly. "Mom?"

Mrs. Reese held her daughter. "Yes, dear. I came as soon as I could. You were sleeping. I decided to wait until you awoke. Bad dream?"

"Um, not exactly," Angela replied.

A warm smile came to Mrs. Reese's lips. "The doctors are baffled on your recuperation. I really don't care how or why, just that you are back in the world of the living. They say you can come home in a couple days. "

Angela groaned. "I want out now."

"I know, sweetie. They just want to do a few tests."

"Tests?" There was dread in her voice. 

Mrse. Reese patted her arm. "Don't worry. It's nothing drastic. Only want to make sure you're working properly."

"But, I'm working," she whined. "Don't I look like I'm working? 120% here."

"Glad to hear it. You can show them that on the test results," Mrs. Reese answered. She studied her daughter closer. There was something different. A glow of determination illuminated off her that wasn't there before. And her eyes . . . They used to be brown. Now, they gave the hint of green. 

|} - - - - - - {|

Spike entered the house. He made sure to wipe his feet this time around. The sound of risen voices filled his ears. He shook his head, knowing it must be another one of Rebecca and her husband's fights. 

"It's not that I don't like him. But he isn't part of this family." That was George, Rebecca's husband. It was coming from the kitchen. 

"George, he has no place to go. You know his crypt was destroyed," Rebecca defended. 

"I agreed to let him stay for awhile. He hasn't even tried to search for another place to live. It's been almost a year now. Katie's become too attached to him."

"And that's a bad thing because . . .?"

There was a moment of silence, then a sigh. "He's not alive. We're letting a corpse sleep in our home. Our daughter's best friend is a dead body."

"William has done more for me than anyone. He took care of me when Mom died. If that's not human . . ."

"He's a fucking vampire, Becca! And he's not William anymore, he's Spike. William died over a hundred years ago."

"Oh, so now you're the vampire expert! You can get in his head and know what makes him who he is. I don't think so!"

Spike stormed into the kitchen. Their heads turned abruptly toward him. A gasp came from Rebecca. They fell silent at his presence. George appeared to be slightly embarrassed. 

"Look here," Spike said, "I'll be out of your hair in no time. Just let me get my things." He began to walk away.

"Will!" Rebecca called.

"It's all right, Rebecca. Don't be upset. I understand." He sent George a death-glare. He really hated the whelp she married with a passion. Sometimes he reminded him too much like Xander.

He left the room, heading up the stairs to his room. He gathered his clothes, cigarettes, and photo albums. The pictures were of the Scooby gang, Rebecca, Katie, and his slayers. And Buffy. He had a lot of Buffy. Dawn gave him all the snapshots of Buffy before she died. 

After he put all the belongings in a duffle bag (he nicked it from George), he lit a cigarette and went out the door. He puffed away, going down the street with the bag over his shoulder, worrying about where he could find shelter before the sun rose. 

****


	2. ch 3

Chapter 3

Angela was released out of the hospital after a couple days, leaving mesmerized med-workers behind. They couldn't figure out what had happened. She seemed fine inside and out, with no trace of ever being in a coma at all. They had wanted to keep her there for more tests, but Angela refused with tremendous force. No way was she staying a second more than she had to. 

At first, home was a big relief. She went back into her normal routine: work (as a waitress), friends, jogging, and the other mundane things she did during the day. Something was lacking, but she didn't know what. All she knew was that she wouldn't find it if she stayed there. Angela struggled to push the feeling away. This was her home, the place she belonged. 

Things that had been right before weren't. Like her hair. Brown just didn't do it for her, so she dyed it blond. Judy, her best girl-friend said it looked sexier. Her mother, on the other hand, didn't understand. Then there were her clothes. Pastels and flower-patterns had to go. They were replaced by tight jeans and leather. Laps around town weren't enough. She transformed the downstairs into a work-out center. There was a horse, mats, treadmill, stair-stepper, and weights. She loved to get hot and sweaty, a sensation she despised before. Exercises turned to gymnastic moves she didn't even know she could do. Flips were done with such grace and accuracy. Judy told her that the Olympics were waiting for a champion like her. 

These changes revived her, filling her with confidence and more energy than she had ever felt. She was becoming a woman she didn't even know she could be. 

"I'm moving to California," Angela announced to her mother. 

Mrs. Reese set the plates on the table with shaky hands. She took a deep breath before looking at her daughter. "Angela, what the hell is going on with you? I hardly recognize you anymore. What happened to make you transform into someone else? I feel as if my baby girl is slipping away from me," she stated. Her eyes scanned Angela's face with emotion. 

"That's the problem, Mom, I'm not a baby anymore. I'm a grown woman, and I'm finally discovering who I am," Angel replied. 

"Are- are you happy, Angie? Is this really what you want?"

Angela nodded. "Yes, it is. Almost dying let me realize just how precious life is. I don't want to waist it. And I belief that opportunities await me in California."

Mrs. Reese touched Angela's cheek. "I love you. All I want is for you to be happy. If this is what you want . . ."

"It is."

"Then we'll arrange an apartment for you. But I'm coming to visit every chance I get."

Angela smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

Why she chose Sunnydale, she had no clue. She hadn't even known it existed. It was a tiny town not even on the map. But searching on the internet for apartment openings led her to the discovery. Sunnydale was the place for her. The place called to her. 

Her apartment was small. It was cheap, yet cozy. The best part of all was that it included furniture, an actual nice set at that. 

Angela unpacked her few belongings. Afterward, she plopped down on the bed. Her bed. In her dwelling. All hers. She reveled in that thought until she fell into a dreamless, quick nap. At nine- o'clock, she woke up. Restlessness filled her. She needed to get out. 

Grabbing her newly bought leather jacket, she headed out the door. Maybe she should check out the town. There couldn't be that much of it, considering its size, and she would be home at a reasonable hour. Tomorrow would be spent going through want-ads. 

Traveling through the streets, she was overwhelmed by déjà vu. There weren't many stores, but what did you expect in a place so dead? She almost laughed at that thought. Somehow it seemed like a joke. 

Angela's head shot up. A wave of disturbance swept over her. The cemetery stood in front of her. How did she end up here? A chill ran down her body, and she zipped up her jacket. 

Her feet had a mind of their own. Before she knew it, she was surrounded by tombstones. She moved in a trance. A force pulled her deeper into the burial ground. She came to a spot where it was clear. There should be something here, she thought. Glimpses of a worn out chair and tv-set filled her mind. She blinked a couple times to clear it. 

Something charged at her. It came out of nowhere without a warning. She was knocked onto the ground. She had no time to comprehend what was going on. She caught peeks of wrinkles and then fangs. The teeth neared her throat. She whimpered, shutting her eyes in fright. 

A poofing sound filled her ears. Dust settled on her. She tilted her gaze up to see a man. He had short bleached-blond hair, and wore a long duster. His blue eyes peered down at her, and she was drawn into them, becoming lost. 

"You okay?" he asked. He offered her a hand, which she accepted. He hoisted her up to settle on her feet. 

Angela blinked, a little disoriented. Her eyes fell on his weapon. Pointing to it, she spoke. "Yeah. Remind me to bring on of those wooden thingies next time. They get rid of the fangy creatures, right?"

He smirked at her. "That's right," he replied. 

She smiled back. She brushed herself off, and then ran a hand through her disheveled hair. 

They guy gave her a curious look. "So, what are you dong out here at night? Sunnyhell is not the place to wander around after dark."

She stuffed her hands in her pockets. "Oh, uh . . . to tell you the truth, I don't know. I just moved her from Illinois. I was checking out the town, what there is of it anyway. I don't know how I got here of all places."

"Well, stay clear of it from now on. This is where the nasties roam free," he advised. He placed the stake back into his duster. 

"Sure will. I don't want to have to deal with baddies like the one again. That gave me the wiggins."

His head shot up, eyes wide. "Buffy?" he whispered. 

"Huh?" she asked, confused. 

"Luv, where did you learn that word?" he questioned, taking a step toward her. 

"I . . . I dunno. It just came out."

"You remind me so much of . . . " He breathed in through his nostrils, fighting to gather himself together. Pain was clearly written all over his features. 

She had the strange impulse to pull him close in a comforting embrace. She wanted to whisper, 'I'm sorry, but it had to be done. It was the only way.' Her head began to spin. The surroundings fuzzed, going out of focus. She moaned, her legs giving out, as the blackness folded around her. 

|} - - - - - - {|

Spike caught the young woman as she fell. He held her in his arms, stunned. Okay, what do you do with a strange female who just fainted? He was at a loss. The hospital? He hated that place. The morgue was there. Joyce had been there. Buffy had been there. Dawn, Tara, and Xander had been there. The place was filled with death. No, he wasn't going back there. 

Pushing the past away, he racked his brain for a suitable retreat. There was only one place that he could think of to go. So he did. 

|} - - - - - - {|

Spike pounded on the door. Fredrick appeared wearing a blue robe. The watcher was apparently woken up from slumber. He gave Spike a questioning look as he let him in. "Who's the girl?"

Spike set her down on the couch. "I think she could be the chosen one."

"Fredrick lifted an eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

The vampire studied the girl closely. He shrugged. "Something I sense. Usually a vampire can feel power and strength. This one has it."

Fredrick gathered a blanket and pillow. He handed them to Spike. Spike placed them, trying to make Angela comfortable. 

"What happened to her?" Fredrick questioned.

"A vamp attacked her. Luckily, good ol' Spike was there to save the day. . . Er night. Thing is, she fainted," he explained. 

"Understandable. Seeing the undead for the first time can do that to a person."

Spike turned to the watcher. "That's just it, this happened minutes after the attack. We were having a nice chat before."

"Stalled reaction?" Fredrick offered.

Spike's gaze shifted to the girl again. "I'm not sure." 

"Well, I guess all we can do is wait. When she wakes up, we'll talk to her." After a pause, Fredrick added, "And test her."

|} - - - - - - {|

She staked the vampire. He disintegrated as the wood met his heart.

There was clapping. She spun around to spot a figure coming out of the shadows. "Nice work, luv."

"Who are you?" she asked. 

"You'll find out Saturday."

He gave her an unnerving grin. "I kill you."

|} - - - - - - {|

She bolted up, eyes shooting open. The sight of the bleached-blonde man came into view. She flinched as he moved closer. 

"Welcome back, luv," he said.

She noticed a blanket over her. She held it closer. "Who are you?"

He smiled. It was sincere, caring, unlike her dream. "Spike."

"It's not Saturday is it?"

He gave her a strange look. "No, it's Sunday. "

She couldn't help but be relieved. 

"So what's up with Saturday?" he asked. 

"Nothing. Just a dream."

He was quiet. The expression on his face showed that he was in deep thought. She wondered what he was pondering over so intently. 

Another man came into the room. "You're awake I see. I'm Fredrick. So, what's your name?" Fredrick commented. 

She tightened the hold on the blanket. "Angela Reese."

"Congratulations, Spike here thinks you're our next slayer."

Dread filled her chest. "Slayer?" Why did that sound horrible? And somehow familiar? All she knew was that she didn't want it. She didn't want it at all. She hadn't come here for this. 

"The one girl chosen to defeat evil. Namely vampires," Fredrick informed. 

Angela was completely confused. She wanted to hide underneath the thick blanket and hide. She could stay there forever, sheltered from the outside world filled with chaos and suffering. 

"Ok, you don't understand, obviously," Fredrick deduced from her silence. He went on. "Once the land . . ." He started to spin the tale of how the land had been covered with demons from hell.

Spike laid a hand on the watcher's shoulder. "Let me handle this, mate. " He faced Angela. "Sunndydale is located over a hellmouth. Many evil big bads come here because of it. They kill people. That is where you come in. You kill them. Got it?" He grinned over at Fredrick. "Simple, ey?"

"Nice explaining, Spike," Fredrick commented, sarcastically. 

"So, let's get on with it." He grabbed Angela's arm. She whimpered at his clutch. She seemed so tiny and weak. Could it be that his instincts were incorrect? Maybe she was an ordinary girl. There was only one way to find out. Dragging her, they went outside. 

Spike stood in front of her. He cocked his head and smiled. "Let's dance," he provoked.

Fredrick came out at that moment. He shook his head when he realized what Spike had in mind. "I don't know about this, Spike." The poor woman was traumatized. If she was a normal person and he fought her . . .

"Trust me," Spike said. 

A groan came out of Fredrick. That was the problem, he knew Spike too well . . . and he didn't trust him very much. 

Spike opened his arms, invitingly. "Show me what you got."

Angela stood there, unmoving. Puzzled, she protested, "There's no music."

Evil, unsettling, laughter came from the depths of Spike. "Sure there is. I know you can hear it." 

He punched her hard. It had taken him years to finally accept the fact that no headache would follow any violence toward humans. He had sent blows to his slayers during training, and for the longest time he expected his brain to zap him. But now he had forgotten that he ever had a chip. 

Angela touched her cheek. Redness marred her skin . It throbbed from the impact of Spike's fist. Her eyes flared. Something built inside her, something hidden deep within. Hidden, rusty, awakening from a long sleep. She released it at him. 

They moved around each other. There spirits were connected. They could feel the other. Anticipate how to react to the other's action.

Spike sent a kick her way. She avoided it, kicking him instead. He smiled, then grabbed her. He slammed her to the ground. She rolled, jumping to her feet again.

He circled her. "You move with the grace of an angel. That how you got your name?"

"Don't know," she replied. She hit him hard in the chest. 

Spike moved at her. She did a fancy flip to get out of the way.

"Maybe I don't need to train you," he told her.

Angela wasn't sure where she learned this stuff. She'd never been in a fight, not even at school. It came naturally, though, like she had been doing it all her life.

She dodged a punch. With all her might, she charged. Her body flung at Spike. They both landed on the cushioned grass below.

Panting, Angela tossed her hair aside, away from her face. "You're a vampire," she accused. It was a known fact to her. Another thing she didn't get. 

"Yeah." He saw no use in denying it.

"I'm a noble vampire. I fight for love and justice for all."

She raised an eyebrow. "That is so lame."

He chuckled. "I know. It's a bunch of rot really."

Their eyes met, locking. He was amazed. She really was so much like Buffy. But something was missing. A flare. 

Angela released him. She stood up. She was refreshed, more alert than before. She directed her gaze to Fredrick. "So, am I this slayer gal?"

The watcher cleared his throat. "Everything seems to point to yes."

She nodded, surprised that she was so okay with this. "I'll start my duty in the morning. Right now I'm going home to bed."

Spike came up. "Oh yeah, Freddie . . .?"

Fredrick glared. "Never call me that. EVER again."

Spike ignored the comment. "I need a place to stay for the upcoming day."

"Oh no! I'm not letting you stay here with me. I don't think I could stand to be around you that long," Fredrick said.

"Geez, watcher, I'm insulted."

Angela listened to their conversation. She yawned. It was getting late and she just wanted to crash. She became weary of the bickering fast. 

She stepped between the two males. They shut up. 

"Look here, it's getting late. I'm tired." She pointed to Fredrick. "Go get back to bed. I'm come by around ten for my sacred duty." Then she turned to Spike. "You, come with me."

She didn't wait for a reply. She walked to the street, heading home. She didn't look back, assuming they had obeyed her. God, it felt good to be boss. What else was a slayer good for?

____________________________________________________

It is one o'clock in the morning and I've been typing for quite some time. I really don't feel like going over this to find errors, so I'm sending this out as-is. If there are any big problems to fix, let me know so I can change them later. Hope you are enjoying this, and be sure to let me know if you are.

~Sinister Chic (Heather Martin)


	3. ch 4

Chapter 4

Angela was about to look behind her to make sure Spike was following her, but he came up beside her, giving her no need to. 

"Slayer, you're very peculiar you know that?" he stated matter of factly. 

She laughed. "Yeah, well I don't understand my behavior either. I should be freaking out. But, this seems natural somehow. Like this slayer business isn't what I am, but who I am. And it is as if I knew it all along deep inside." She sighed. They were close to her apartment building. She suddenly realized her purse was missing. Great, she thought. Was it in the cemetery or had Spike brought it to Fredrick's along with her?

Spike saw her searching for something. He held out a black bag to her. Grinning, he said, "Looking for this, pet? Ran back and got it before we left."

She gave him an appreciative look, and got out her keys. She led the way to the entrance. 

The vampire pointed to the building before him. "That where you live?" 

Angela nodded, making her way to the doors. Inside, she pushed the button on the elevator. 

"Rather kind of you to let me stay. Especially me being a blood sucker and all," Spike thanked her. 

There was a ding and the elevator opened. They stepped inside. She shrugged. "I know I should stake you. But, I have the feeling you won't hurt me. And if you help my watcher . . ."

"Don't get the wrong idea, I'm still evil. The council gives out good money, and nicking is sorta tiresome after more than a hundred years. Besides, I've always had respect for slayers. They deserve to have a fair chance. Doesn't mean I care about kittens, puppies, and the other fuzzies of the world."

"Whatever." Her voice told that she really didn't believe his words. 

"It's true," he defended. "If someone brassed me off properly, I wouldn't hesitate to drain them dry."

The elevator stopped. Angela headed to her apartment number. She put the key in the lock. She swung the door open, entering. She expected Spike to do the same, but he only stood there. 

"Goin to invite me in?" he questioned.

Putting her hands on her hips, she snapped, "Get your ass in here!"

A chuckle escaped his lips. "Good enough." He set foot inside, shutting the door. His eyes scanned the place. "Not bad." He didn't see a television to his disappointment, though. 

Angela went to the sofa. It was green with a pillow on each end. She gestured to it. "Good enough for you? I've never tried it as sleep material, but it's cozy for sitting on."

He sat down, checking out the cushions. "Will do. Probably won't sleep much anyway. I'm nocturnal, ya know."

She settled down next to him. "So, why do you need a place to stay? Where did you used to live?" Her curious hazel eyes turned to him. 

Spike took off his duster, placing it on the arm of the couch. He propped his boots on the coffee table. Surprisingly, his female companion didn't comment on the action. He took out a pack of cigarettes, and his gaze questioned if she minded the smoke. Angela shook her head and he lit one. 

"So, are you gonna answer my question?" Angela asked, impatiently. 

He exhaled the impurities of his fag. "Used to have a crypt like a vamp ought to. Cor, I miss it. Had a lower level and a passage that led to the sewers. A while back a gang of demons raided it when I was gone. They thought it funny to place a bomb before they left. When I came back it was in rubbles. Rebecca, a friend of mine, took me in. We formed a family of sorts, her and her daughter, Katie. Her husband, on the other hand . . . Let's just say he's a wanker. Made me up and leave. Thinks I'm a bad influence on Katie, me bein dead and all." His tone expressed malice for the memory of George's judgment. 

"Well, you're free to stay here for awhile, but as you can see it's no Ramada Inn." She pointed to the boxes in all directions. 

He snorted at that. "I'm dead, luv, a few boxes aint gonna matter to me. Wouldn't matter if I shacked up in a garage as long I didn't become a crispy critter. I'll be outta yer hair in no time. I do have money, afterall."

Angela stood up. She let out a long yawn. "Take your time," she mumbled. "See ya in the morning, k?"

A smile was sent her way from the bleached vamp. "Night, luv."

After she left, he sprawled across the couch. He put his hands behind his head, staring up at the ceiling. He wondered what his future was going to be like. He'd been getting used to living with people. Now he wasn't allowed to help Katie with her history, or cut tomatoes for Rebecca. Nope, it was back to lurking in the shadows. 

Sometimes existing for centuries was a curse instead of a blessing. Never belonging anywhere. Watching everything pass by in a flash. And all you care about get snatched away, no matter how tight you held on. 

|} - - - - - - {|

Sometime during the night Spike had drifted off. His eyes shot open when a cry hit his ears. He sprung off the couch, racing toward the sound. He ended up in the dimly moonlit bedroom, greeted by Angela's tossing and turning. The sheets were tangled around her as she moved. 

Spike went to her side. He grabbed her shoulders, shaking. "Angel, luv. . . Come on, wake up," he murmured.

(AN: That was not a typo, he called her Angel. Remember when he said she was graceful like an angel? Well, you know Spike loves nicknames)

Angela clutched him, coming back to the real world. Her body was shaking, tears strolling down her cheeks. "I was drowning," she whispered. Without thinking, she buried her head in his chest. He held her, stroking her hair.

"It was just a dream, luv. You're okay."

She shook her head. "It was so real. This vampire who was really gross looking sunk his teeth in my neck. Then . . . Then I was falling . . . Falling into a pool of water." A sob escaped her throat. "I couldn't breath. Oh God, it was awful!"

"All over now. Get some more sleep." He began to get up from his seat on the bed. She caught his arm in protest.

"Stay with me for awhile. I don't want to be alone," she choked. 

Spike settled back down. "If that's what you want."

Angela curled up, hugging the bedspread. "Why don't you tell me a story?"

He rose an eyebrow at that. "What are you six?" he joked. 

"Not like that. I don't mean a fairy tale. Tell me something that happened to you. You've been around for like two hundred years, must have something interesting in that memory of yours."

His first instinct was to talk about Buffy. He decided not to, however, afraid he'd start crying and make a poofter out of himself. Instead, he went for Dawn. 

"Okay, I took care of this teen for awhile." He sent her a warning look. "Don't you dare laugh. I made a promise to someone to look after er. She lived with two witches who did right, but I still came by now and then to check up. Well, once I was coming up the street and saw the bit hopping into this car. It had this punk behind the wheel. Found out later by Red, one of the witches, that it was her boyfriend. Couldn't believe it, I mean, she was only sixteen!"

Angela fought back giggles. It was as if he was an overprotective parent talking. 

"I stayed there until she came home. At eleven, mind you. And would you believe it, a hickey! Right there pink, on her neck."

After a long silence, Angela asked, "And . . .?"

"Bout it. Gave her a nice long chat on male intentions, though."

Angela sighed in annoyance. "Of all the things you could have told me about you had to go for a lame boring one. Could have told me about the Boxer Rebellion or something."

"Hey, Dawn was the first thing that came to mind!" He eyed her inquisitively. "How'd you know I was around the Boxer Rebellion?" 

"I dunno. Guess I figured you would be. You seem like the type that follows the action." She closed her eyes, exhaustion overtaking her, finally calmed down from the nightmare.

"Well, yeh. Whatta it be now? Woodstock? Or hey, the girl in the coal bin?" 

There was no reply because Angela was half-asleep. Spike took the liberty of deciding for her and rambled on about Woodstock and the flower child. 

___________________________________________________

Had to add the Woodstock story. : ) Anyone else love that? "I was actually at Woodstock. Fed off a flower person and spent the next six hours watching my hand move." *L* 


	4. ch 5

Chapter 5

"You heard me right. I don't need any instructions on finding the slayer, we already found her," Fredrick spoke into the receiver of the phone. "Yes, we're positive it is her." He waited for the other end to reply. "I know I should have called first thing but it was two o'clock in the morning." Another pause. "Yes, I've made some progress on the prophesy. I'll contact you as soon as it is unscrambled. Ok, goodbye." 

Fredrick put the telephone back in the cradle, relieved to have gotten the call over with. He was always nervous when talking to the council. The fact that they had so much power over him scared him a bit. If he did something to their dislike they could even exile him to Bermuda if they desired to. 

Sounds of fighting came from downstairs. Fredrick went down to check on the younger (well, on appearance standards, afterall Spike was over 2 hundred) occupants. He caught them sparring, sweaty and having a grand time. 

"That's it slayer," Spike commented. "Where did you learn this stuff? You have the skills of an active slayer when you were only awakened last night."

She shrugged. "I am just fit, I guess. I exercise regularly and do ti-chi and yoga." 

"You're good, I have to admit. With training you could maybe make it."

Suddenly she halted. She brushed a strand of hair out of her eye. "What do you mean 'make it'? You sound like I'm destined to die. Well, that's not going to happen if I have anything to say about it."

Spike smiled. "It's not. I'm not going to let it. You'll be 92 in a nursing home eating chocolate covered cherries and playing bingo in the lounge."

Angela wrinkled her nose. "Too much imagery. I don't wanna think about being a wrinkled prune."

At that moment Fredrick made his presence known. "I informed the council of Angela," he told Spike.

The vampire nodded his head. "Right. They give us any orders?"

"Not accept for to decipher the prophesy as soon as I can. All you have to worry about is training her."

"Can do that, mate. What I'm here for," Spike said.

Angela sipped her water, cooling down from her workout. She was slightly annoyed at the fact that the two males acted as if she was not in the room. 

"Can I use the shower?" Angela spoke up.

"Oh, uh, sure. You should make it a habit of bringing extra clothes to change into," the watcher advised. 

"Thanks. And I'll keep that in mind."

Spike watched as she stepped up the stairs. A feeling rose up inside him that he hadn't sensed in . . . a long time. When they had been fighting he felt a union between them. Equals. 

|} - - - - - - {|

That night, Angela rummaged through the fridge. She gave a great sigh of defeat. "I need to get groceries," she declared. 

Spike nodded from the sofa. He was flipping through the channels on the TV she had finally hooked up. 

"Anything you want? I mean, I know you are on the liquid diet, but you can eat other stuff if you want to, right?" She grabbed her purse off the kitchen counter. 

"Cocoa. Get me some mix in a box," he answered.

"Okay. That all? How about some little marshmallows to go with it?" The thought just popped in her head. It was only natural, afterall. Marshmallows went in hot chocolate.

"Yeah!" He turned his head toward the kitchen. "You really are an angel, saving blokes like me. I completely forgot about that. Can't have my cup without them."

"One bag of sugary goodness. Check." She came into the living room. "That it?"

He took a moment to think. His eyes widened. "Could you get a box of those chocolate covered cherries?"

Surprise came over Angela. Why would he want that? "I - I think I can do that. Got a sweet tooth?"

"Oh, they aren't for me. I want them for a lady friend I have. Got money to pay for it if you like." He hardly glanced up from the show he was watching. 

"Lady friend? Girl friend, you mean?" She wondered where that tinge of jealousy came from that rose up in her chest. 

He snorted. "Nah. She's seventy-six years old, pet."

"Oh." She laughed. "That's so sweet of you, Spike. Of course I'll get a box."

"Thanks, luv. I really appreciate it. And before you go, can I use the phone?" 

"They haven't connected the line yet. I have my cell, though." She dug in her purse for the cell-phone. Her hand emerged with it. She set it down on the coffee table. "There you go. Ok, I'm going now."

"Bye, Angel," he called. She was rewarded by his piercing blue eyes. She smiled, giving him a slight wave before shutting the door. 

Spike was supposed to be looking for a house of his own, but the more she spent with him, the longer she wanted him to stay. 

|} - - - - - - {|

Spike dialed the number by heart. He ran a hand through his peroxide hair, listening to the rings. On the fourth, someone picked up. 

"Hello?"

"Ello, Red," Spike said.

"Spike!" The reply was cheerful and excited.

"Care if I stop by tonight? Got more of those candies you like."

"Oh, Spike, you don't have to give me stuff. I still got some of those éclairs you got me last time. You coming over to keep me company is enough."

"Yeh, but I want to."

"I have satellite, Spike. Did you know they have reruns of Passions on the soap network."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. I've been recording some for you. When you come over we can stuff our face with popcorn and scream at Timmy to watch out." 

Spike laughed. "Sounds like fun. It's a date then. How bout seven?" 

"Great."

"See ya then, luv."

"You too. Bye, Spike."

"Bye, Red."

Spike waited for the click indicating Willow had hung up. He placed the phone back on the coffee table with a grin on his face. 

____________________________________________

He he he. Did you guys see that coming?

I'm getting so many ideas for this story. Don't know what length this will be. Could end up being long. Lots of cool stuff is gonna happen, including a huge battle. That is, if you stay with me for that long. That is why I'm getting this out fast, so you and I don't get sick of it. I don't know about you but if I go for very long without working on or reading a fic I tend to lose my enthusiasm over it. 


	5. ch 6

Chapter 6

Katie sat on her bed, listening to her parents argue outside the door. She took the pillow and put it in her lap. Her nails dug into it in anger. She hated her dad right then. Spike was her best friend and he took him away from her. 

Pounding hit the locked door, making her jump. "Kate, you open this door right now!" George's voice yelled.

She ignored him. She placed her hands over her ears, trying to drown out the sounds around her. It didn't do much good.

"Why should she, George? I don't see any reason for her to want to come out and see her asshole of a father," Rebecca retorted. 

Katie had had enough. She jumped to her feet and rushed to the window. She opened it, crawling outside. There was no way she was going to stay here for this. 

|} - - - - - - {|

Spike laid the empty popcorn bowl down on the coffee table. They had just got done watching the episode of Passions where Timmy tried to defeat Zombie Charity. "That was great, Red," he commented. He turned to look at the elderly woman sitting next to him. She was smiling. Her hair was gray now, but she was still his 'Red'. They always had soft spots for each other, but after Buffy died a real friendship developed. Both of them understood what the other was going through.

The TV and VCR were turned off by Willow with the two remotes. "It was fun. Gave me a laugh."

"Are you calling my show silly?" he asked, jokingly.

"Yes," she teased.

He smirked. "Guess you could call it that. But Dawson's Creek, that had real intensity."

"They might have that on too. I could always check the listings. Next week maybe we can have a marathon?"

"Sounds good."

"So, how's the slayer training business going? Carol improving?" Willow inquired. 

Spike closed his eyes, the pain returning. "You don't know. I forgot to tell you with everything that has been going on. . ."

Concern took over Willow. She knew something dreadful had occurred. "What happened, Spike?"

He opened his eyes, shifting them to her. They were filled with sorrow and guilt. "She's dead. Another slayer took her place. I don't know how much I can take, Willow. This one is different. I find myself drawn to her. If she gets taken away like . . ." 

Willow touched his arm, gently. "You can't keep people at bay because you are afraid to have them get taken away. Tara went away, but I don't regret being with her when she was here. You need to savor the time you have."

"You don't understand." He sighed. "It is too much. Too many. I think maybe it would be best to be alone. No risk of loss that way. When you go, Red, I'm going to keep to myself. I'll train the slayers, but that's all. I can't handle anymore human relationships."

"Spike, do you love this girl?" Willow studied him, knowing the answer already.

"I can't," he whispered. He fought tears that wanted to fall. "She reminds me so much of . . . But I don't know if I love Angela or am trying to hold onto what I . . . nope never had er, did I? A fantasy, I reckon. Holden onto a dream." He sniffed deeply. "And if I really do care about 'her', what good would it do? As I was saying, she'd just get taken away."

Willow was quiet, knowing how he felt. And the hard part was . . . he was right. 

|} - - - - - - {|

Carrying the groceries and walking, Angela realized her need for obtaining a car. It would be so much easier to drive to the store and back. Only problem was, she was jobless, which meant no money. 

She'd been applying for jobs all evening before going to get groceries. None of them seemed very hopeful. The only one she could be sure to get was at the fast-food restaurant. 

She passed a vacant store. For some reason she stopped to look in the darkened window. A For Sale sign hung behind the glass. The power of the vision that hit made her stumble backwards, almost losing her balance. 

**__**

She glanced up from the table as a guy and girl came into the store. 

"So, what's up, Buffster?" the guy asked. 

"Yeah, Buffy, why did you call us?" the girl questioned. 

She smiled at them. "Nothing big. A demon got away last night and I want to know what it was."

"Sure. Hand me a book, tell me what he looks like, and we'll get started," the redheaded girl said.

They all started to scan through thick dusty volumes. 

"Have I ever told you how much I appreciate you guys?" she told them. 

"We love to help, right Xander?" the girl answered.

Xander glanced up. "That's right. Hangin with the slayer, never a dull moment."

"That's the thing, though. You could both have normal lives, no sacred destiny and all. I just want to say 'Thank you. You help out so much. I love you guys'," she expressed.

"Awww. I love you too," the girl replied.

"I feel a hug coming on," Xander spoke up.

The three friends got up to embrace each other. 

The world came crashing back. Angela was breathing hard and her heart thumped loudly in her chest. She had dropped the paper bag of food sometime during the experience. She knelt, gathering up the items.

She was going crazy. These hallucinations were coming more frequently, more intense. They no longer came during slumber, but now in her wakefulness as well. She noticed that she was shaking. Taking a couple deep breaths, she tried to compose herself. What if she had to resort to a therapist? God, she hoped it wouldn't come to that. 

A scream pierced through the night. Angela left her groceries, going to find out who was in trouble. She was led to a darkened alley. There, she found a teenage girl being attacked by a vampire. She acted fast, grabbing the hidden stake in her sleeve. 

"Hey, over here fang breath!" she yelled. 

The vampire turned. His golden eyes glowed at her with anger as he advanced in her direction. "I'd advise you to leave," he said.

"Hmmm . . . Nope, I don't think so." Angela kicked him in the stomach. He hit the wall of a building. "You're the one that should have left." She thrust the wood into his heart. His solid state crumbled to dust. 

Angela turned to the girl. "You okay?" 

The girl stared at where the vamp had stood. "Uh . . . yeah, I th-think so," she stammered. 

"Better come home with me to make sure. You can call your parents too. What are you doing out so late?"

Angela took the girl to her apartment. They went in and Angela shed her jacket. 

"The cell phone should be around." She searched for it, finding Spike had left it on the coffee table. She handed it to the girl. 

Just then Spike came in from the bathroom. He was damp from the shower, his hair curling slightly into his eyes. Angela thought he looked adorable that way. And then she noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt, only a pair of black jeans. She had expected that he had a nice chest, but seeing it first hand was unbelievable. She realized that she was gawking and averted her eyes.

Spike toweled his hair. "Hey, luv." He saw the teenager then. "Katie!?"

__________________________________________

I was contemplating whether to add more or leave it there. Sorry, but that's all for now. Don't worry, I'll post more tomorrow. 

**__**


	6. ch 7

Chapter 7

"Katie!? What are you doing here? How did you know I was here?" Spike demanded. He crossed his arms, trying to go for the stern approach.

Surprise came over Angela. "This is your Katie?" 

Spike nodded. "The one and only."

"I don't think she knew you were here. I saved her from a vampire on my way home. Thought it best to bring her back here so she could call her parents. " She gasped. "Damn, I forgot the groceries! I left them lying there in front of that store."

"We'll get them after we take Katie home." Spike met the teen's eyes. Her gaze fell to the floor. "So, what happened to make you sneak out, huh?"

"How'd you . . .?" Katie whispered.

A snort came from Spike. "Please, Rebecca would never let you out at this hour."

"Yeah," the girl squeaked. She raised her head. "But I had good reason to. They were yelling so loud. And Dad was pounding on my door. Mom actually called him an asshole. She never cusses. This was bad. Real bad. I've never heard them fight like this before."

Spike frowned. Rebecca and George fought a lot, and Katie had gotten used to it by now. If it was enough to cause her to freak, this one must have been the worst. Worry filled him. Would George hurt Rebecca? He never had before, but if this one went further than the others . . .?

He snapped into action. "We have to go over there. I'll get my shirt." He rummaged in his duffle bag, bringing out a clean red t-shirt. With that, he went to put it on in the bathroom. 

Angela suspected why he was in a hurry to get to Katie's house. She wondered what kind of man Rebecca married. She would never stay with someone abusive. Or even one who couldn't stop yelling at her, for that matter. 

After a moment, Spike returned. They left the building, the vamp leading the way. He was so infuriated over George. If the wanker laid a finger on Rebecca he'd tear him to pieces. He wouldn't even hesitate for a second. 

"Cor, I wish I had my Desoto," he muttered. 

"That thing was a piece of junk," Angela said without thinking. 

He stopped. He swiveled to face her as she came up. 

"Why'd you stop walking," she said, not processing her words before. 

"How'd you know about my car?" The look he gave her was challenging.

"I . . . I don't know." She was quiet for a span, then added, "I've never seen it."

"My thoughts exactly. So, why did you say that? It could have been brand new for all you know."

Angela laughed. "Yeah, right. It was probably black, with the bumper coming off. Made putt-putt noises too."

He glared. "The thing was a classic," he defended. 

The two continued walking. "Bet you never had a new thing in your unlife," Angela teased. 

"That's not true! I stole a TV out of the store once. And my refrigerator in the crypt!"

Katie shook her head. Geez, she could practically see sparks coming off them. 

Soon, they made it to Katie and Rebecca's house. Spike strode up the steps to the porch. He rang the doorbell. His keen hearing detected that the house was silent within. He didn't know if that was a good sign or not. 

Rebecca opened the door. To Spike's relief she appeared to be fine physically. Mentally was a different matter entirely. She seemed worn and very upset. She had clearly been crying. 

Katie barged forward to hug her mother. "Mom! Are you okay? Is Dad calmed down?"

Startled, Rebecca held her daughter back. "Honey, did you leave? I didn't even realize. God . . .!" Tears began to fall down her face. "Best you did. The things your father said to me. . ."

Spike's hands formed fists. "Where is the whelp!?"

"Spike?" Rebecca acted as if she just noticed he was there. "He left. Maybe for good."

"I hope so," Spike growled. "Because if I get my hands on him . . ."

The group came inside. Angela felt a little out of place. She didn't even know Rebecca and Katie. This was personal business that she shouldn't be intruding on. Should have stayed at home, she thought.

Rebecca offered to make them all hot chocolate. In the kitchen, she gathered mugs. She turned to Angela. "Any, my dear?" 

Angela shook her head. She wasn't in the mood to consume anything. "No, thank-you." She smiled. 

Spike and Katie took seats at the island. It was their special spot. 

"So, did you kick Daddy out?" Katie asked. She didn't sound like she was sorry that he was gone. 

Rebecca put on the kettle. She sighed. "No. It was his idea to leave. Besides, it was about time for him to go to the hospital. " George's profession was a doctor. 

The woman got out the chocolate. "Oh, can someone get Spike's marshmallows?"

"I will," Angela offered. 

"In the pantry," Rebecca informed. 

Angela opened the pantry door. She spotted two bags of marshmallows, side-by-side. One was full of the big size, and the other bite-size. "Tiny ones, right Spike?" she called. She grabbed those before he even replied. 

"Yeh, those are the ones," he said. 

She gave him the bag with a grin. Then she asked, "Where is the bathroom? I sort of have to go."

"Up the stairs and to the right, luv."

"Thanks." 

Angela managed to find it with no trouble. She took care of her necessities, and went back downstairs. She glanced around the living room. It was very elegant with figurines and candles. Patterned pillows adorned the sofa. Some paintings hung on the wall as well. She deduced that Rebecca favored fancy things. 

Her eyes shifted to the mantel over the fireplace. There were photos in frames. She found one of Rebecca, George, and Katie; Katie alone (a school pic most likely); Katie with a yellow Colley dog; and even one of Spike. He was not by himself, but rather with a woman ( around in her twenties) with long brown hair. They were both smiling, hugging. It wasn't a romantic embrace, but rather one that a brother and sister would have. 

There was one more picture that froze her in place. It was of a young woman with blonde hair and hazel eyes with a trace of green. She was sitting on the steps in front of a house. Her mouth was grinning, yet sadness marred her eyes just the same. The woman had been trying to be happy, even though things were apparently not peachy for her.

Angela was mesmerized, not able to look away. Her hand came out, against her will. It snatched up the frame, bringing it up to her face. She gazed into the woman's eyes. And was falling. 

|} - - - - - - {|

Spike and Katie sipped their cocoa. 

"What got the git so brassed off?" Spike inquired. 

Rebecca settled at the table. Spike hopped off the stool to join her. 

"George says he never wanted to know vampires and demons existed. He wants me to forget they're out there and live a normal life. Having you stay here was a current reminder that the world wasn't a sunshiny place. He would rather look at things with rose-colored glasses," Rebecca explained. 

"He has to understand that you aren't like that, luv."

She nodded. "But he doesn't. That's why I'm thinking of getting a divorce. We're going to discuss it after we both have cooled down."

Taking a hand, he laid it on hers. "I'm sorry, luv. Are you gonna be all right?"

"I will be. It just might take awhile."

"Angela's been in the bathroom a long time," Katie interrupted. 

It hit Spike that Katie was right. He stood up. "I'm going to check on her."

Rebecca nodded. 

He was shocked to discover that Angela was in the living room. He watched her for a minute, seeing what she was up to. She was staring at the mantel Then her hand took one of the picture off the shelf. 

"Angel?" he said, taking a step toward her. 

She didn't respond. She kept staring into the picture. Suddenly, it fell from her fingers. She let out a cry, her legs buckling. Spike rushed over, catching her before she hit the floor. He picked her up.

She buried her head in the crook of his neck. "What is happening to me?" she muttered.

Spike looked down at the picture she dropped. Buffy. 

"Let's take you home, luv," he said to the girl in his arms. 

After telling Rebecca they were leaving, Spike carried Angela toward her apartment. She was exhausted. When they got there, he tucked her into bed. Half asleep, she mumbled, "Groceries."

"I'll go get them. Where?"

"Magic Box."

Spike stood there for a long time, his brain a jumbled mess. Finally, he took off toward where the magic shop used to be. 

___________________________________________

Hmmmm, could Spike be suspecting something now? Surely, he must.


	7. ch 8

Chapter 8

The groceries were in front of the former magic shop, where Angela had said they would be. Spike couldn't believe it. How did Angela know about the Magic Box?

After Giles passed away, Anya sold it to a man. He kept the place as a magic shop, but changed the name to The Crystal Cove. It only lasted two years, and then had to close. The thought of Angela knowing the old shop's identify was baffling. Even if she heard about it from someone else, they would most likely have told her it was where The Crystal Cove had been, not The Magic Box. 

Spike snatched up the grocery sack and headed to Fredrick's house. He had to confront the watcher on his suspicions. It was too much to hope for, but what if it were true? 

The vampire caught Fredrick during slumber again ( he goes to bed pretty early). He gazed out at Spike with irritation. "What the blazes do you want? Can't I ever get a good night's rest?" 

Spike stepped inside. He put down the bag of food on the floor. "Sorry, mate, but I have to discuss something. I know I'm probably off my rocker about this, but I can't get it out of my bleedin head." He ran a hand through his slicked-back locks.

"My God, Spike, get out with it so I can go back to bed," Fredrick commanded.

Spike began to pace. "I think Angela may be Buffy."

There was a long pause of silence. Spike stopped moving. He looked over at Fredrick. "Don't you have anything to say!?"

The watcher cleared his throat. "Spike . . ."

"I know what you must be thinking, but she knows things. She uses words like 'sugary goodness' and 'wiggins'."

Fredrick shook his head. "Spike, think about what you are saying. After fifty-five years, you think the love of your existence has suddenly returned. Reincarnation, that is what you are talking about."

Pain filled Spike's eyes. His voice came out softly. "She acts so much like her."

"I know, Spike, but Angela is not your Buffy. Buffy died a long time ago. She is in heaven, where all good slayers go. Maybe if you keep up the good work you will see her again. But not now, not here."

Spike shut his eyes.

"You miss her so much that you are turning Angela into her. Seeing things that aren't there. You have to accept that Buffy's gone forever in this realm. I'm sorry," Fredrick went on. 

Opening his eyes again, Spike nodded. "Yeh, you're right." He took the groceries. "I gotta go." He turned to leave, duster billowing behind him. 

Spike left the house, but sat down on the porch steps. He took out a cigarette. He lit it, placing it in his mouth. The nicotine was supposed to calm his nerves, but it didn't help much. 

Everything Fredrick had told him was true. He was creating a reality that he wished was real. Fifty-five years was a long time for a mortal, but to him it was only yesterday. Sometimes he was so sure that Buffy would come back to him. This mirage he had seen in Angela was a way of trying to make that dream true. 

The tears came. Spike didn't cry about anything except Buffy. It was the only thing that could dig deep enough to rip his heart out. When the flow of water quit, he knew what he had to do. He would have to leave. He couldn't stay with Angela anymore. 

|} - - - - - - {|

The next night, Angela came in from patrol. She hung up her jacket near the door, and took off her shoes. Spike was watching the TV (no surprise there), with some sitcom on the screen. She came over, plopping down beside him. 

"Hey there!" she greeted, cheerfully. 

"Hi," he said, tonelessly.

She studied him carefully. "Spike, is something wrong?"

"No, why?"

"I dunno, you just seem . . . mopey."

"Well, I'm fine," he snapped.

"Oh- k." She leaned back further into the couch cushions. "So, wanna go with me to the movies tomorrow? There's this cool one about a haunted house and it . . ."

"I won't be here," he interrupted.

She was confused. "Huh?"

"Angela, I'm moving out tomorrow. I can't stay here anymore," he announced. 

Angela, not Angel. Not even luv or pet. Just Angela. She frowned. She took the remote and turned off the television. Angela crossed her arms. "Spike, what is going on here? You don't have to rush off. I sort of like having you around." I really like having you around, she thought. 

"I just need my own place is all," he replied. 

"That's fine. I get that. Doesn't mean you have to hurry on out tomorrow. Wait until you are sure you found a place you want. I'll help you pick out some furniture too for it. Take your time."

Angela sprung to her feet. "I'm hungry. You hungry? Have you eaten at all today?" She went into the kitchen and opened the fridge. She took out some left-over pizza for her and a bag of blood for him. She put the pizza in the microwave first, then went to get a mug. 

Spike followed her. "I'm not hungry," he told her.

"Come on, Spike, I haven't seen you have a meal all day." She got down a mug. It had pictures of bunnies dancing around on it. She smiled at Spike. "Bunnies okay, or too poncy for the big-bad?"

The tough layer of resolve melted away from Spike. Instead, it was replaced by desperation. He stepped forward. 

Angela put down the mug. She met Spike's gaze. "What is it? Did I say someth . . ."

He grabbed her wrist. "Buffy," he whispered.

Startled, Angela's eyes widened. "What?"

His free hand came up to touch her hair. "Same hair," he murmured. Then he moved it to graze her eyes, which she closed for him. "Same eyes." His thumb traveled down to her lips. "What about your mouth?"

Spike kissed her. It was soft and filled with love. His hand slid under her top to feel the smooth skin of her stomach. He broke the kiss long enough to say, " I need to feel you. I've missed you so much. Let me know that it is you." Their lips locked again, this time he was more forceful. His tongue slipped inside her mouth, demanding her own. 

Throughout the encounter, Angela had been taken away. Her head was cloudy, in a trance from Spike's touch. And then she snapped out of it when he whispered 'Buffy' another time. She pushed him harshly away. The momentum made him hit the wall. 

"I'm not Buffy!" she exclaimed.

Spike realized what he had done. He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off. 

"I care about you, Spike. But I don't want to be someone else to you. Don't touch me EVER again until you get straight who I am." 

Spike stood up tall. "Goodbye, Angela," was all he said. He left, leaving her stunned, not sure what to do.

It could have been an hour that she stayed that way, or only a minute. When her brain was working properly, she processed what happened. Spike had left. For good. The simple goodbye had meant forever. He's a vampire, maybe this is a good thing, she thought. You shouldn't get involved with another one. Wait, there wasn't a first one. She gripped the counter. Her heart was beating fast in her chest. It spoke to her, saying what her mind couldn't. 'You love him. Don't let him slip away from you. Don't let another man leave you.'

Angela threw on her jacket, racing out the door. She got out the apartment building doors, having no idea where Spike went. Where would he go? She ran in the direction of the cemetery, wagering that maybe, just maybe he would search for another crypt.

|} - - - - - - {|

Spike was done with people. They only caused him suffering. He'd spend the rest of his days drinking, smoking, and watching the TV. Zilch on the acquaintances. He'd mind his own business, and not care about anything. 

Apartments and actual homes were too risky. He'd end up having to talk to someone that way. No, he needed another crypt. Among the dead. Among his own kind. 

He swung the duffle bag over his shoulder, and trudged through the graves. He spotted a crypt, and went over to examine it. Looked okay on the outside, but what about the inside? He was about to venture in, when he heard the cry. No, he told himself, don't bother to listen. It doesn't matter, remember? He continued on, into the crypt. 

The place was dark, and full of cobwebs. There was a sarcophagus to the left. He couldn't see any sign of a lower level. Oh well, can't have everything. 

The scream came another time. It was louder, frantic. He dropped the duffle. "Bloody hell," he muttered, and ran out of the crypt to find out what was going on. 

It wasn't long before he fell upon the scene. A demon, looking very much like a Velociraptor was hunched over somebody. Spike stepped closer, discovering that it was tearing whoever it was with its sharp talons. He sprung into action, hurdling at the creature. The thing snarled, flinging Spike off him. 

Spike rolled, jumping back to his feet. He switched into game face, baring his fangs. His leg went out, kicking the demon in the stomach. The demon recovered quickly, flipping out its green tail. Spike managed to jump over before impact. 

The dinosaur monster took a claw and scraped across Spike's chest. A holler of pain escaped the vampire. That was it. Spike was going to end this now. His bleached head shot up, pure fury etched on his features. 

Spike rammed into the creature. He bit down, savagely ripping the flesh. It thrashed in pain. Spike removed his teeth, and reached up to grab its head. He got a good grip and then snapped it to the side, breaking the neck. The demon went limp. 

Spike spun around to check on the victim. He froze in place, eyes growing huge. There, lying in a pool of blood was Angela. He made himself move, crouching beside her. Her clothes were in tatters, soaked in red liquid. His hand went out to take her wrist. At first he felt nothing, and panic filled his veins, but then he caught it. A pulse. It was so weak, yet it was there. 

He took her into his arms, burying his face in her hair. "My Angel," he whispered. He rocked her back-and-forth. "Cor, I'm so sorry!" His body shuttered into sobs. 

Finally, he stood up, still holding the slayer. He tightened his hold, bringing her to his chest. He started off toward Rebecca's house. It was the first time he hoped that he would see George there. He was his only hope. 

(AN: Remember, George is a doctor)

___________________________________________

Thanks, guys, for the reviews. I love you all!

I hope the fight with the demon was okay. I try, but I don't think I'm that good at fight scenes. 


	8. ch 9

First off, I want to apologize for making a rather big booboo. Willow is 76, not 66. My math must have been really off when I wrote that chapter. Sorry everybody! I think I only made one reference to her age, and I corrected it. 

Chapter 9

Spike managed to get to his destination. He stepped on the porch, glancing down at Angela. She was still, her face drained of color. He could almost feel the life leaving her little-by-little. He spoke, trying to reassure himself. "We're here, pet. You're gonna be fine. He'll fix ya up." His voice cracked. 

His fist pounded on door, frantically. The door opened to reveal Rebecca. She gasped at the bloody bundle in his arms. Her hand came up to cup her mouth in horror. 

"Where's George!?" Spike shouted. "Is he here!?"

Rebecca didn't respond. Her eyes kept staring at Angela in shock. Spike bumped past her into the residence. 

Just as he entered, Katie was coming down the stairs. Her eyes widened when she saw him. 

"Where's your father!?" Spike questioned in a rush. "Is he here!?" 

"Dad!" Katie called. She gripped the banister, her eyes shut tightly from the reality of what was happening. 

George came out of the bedroom upstairs. "What the hell is the matter!?" he demanded. 

Spike took off toward him. Pleading with the man he despised, he said, "Help her!"

They shared a look. In silence they agreed to put their differences aside for this emergency. 

George gestured to the bedroom. "Lay her on the bed," he commanded. Meanwhile, he went to get some medical things. 

The bed was neat and clean. Spike almost hated to taint it with blood. Blood from the woman he loved. He finally admitted it then. And he felt guilty for doing so, having promised Buffy that she would always be the only one. But it was real just the same, even if he didn't want to. 

Gently, he placed her down. She made no appearance of being alive, and he wondered if she could have slipped away without him realizing it. He was about to check when George pushed him aside. 

The doctor examined Angela, Spike watching not far away. A hand touched his shoulder, making him jump. It was Rebecca. "Come down and let me bandage your chest," she ordered. He had forgotten completely about the cut that the demon had made. He glanced down to see his shirt torn with a stain of red. His head came up, his gaze falling back to Rebecca, blankly. She must have understood that she wasn't getting through to him because she didn't remark on him staying put.

George turned, his face grim. He remained silent. 

Spike couldn't bring himself to speak. Rebecca did, however, asking, "How bad is it?"

"She needs a transfusion. Even if we got to the hospital it wouldn't be in time," George stated with remorse. 

Rebecca took Spike's arm, but he jerked her off. He staggered over to the bed. "Leave me," he requested, a little harshly. The husband and wife obeyed, shutting the door behind them.

Cold seemed to engulf him. Vampires were immune to temperature, but he was positive he felt a chilling essence fill the room. It had come to take his angel away. He collapsed to his knees, not having any strength to support himself. He reached over and took her, cradling her close. Trembles shot through his body as he wept. 

Muffled, he said, "Don't go. Don't go." It was the day with Glory all over again, but worse. Because he hadn't been holding Buffy when she died. He couldn't sense his love being pulled away as he did now, helpless to stop it. 

He abruptly raised his head. He wasn't totally powerless. There was one alternative. If he gave her his blood, and then drank hers . . . No, he couldn't do it. Not to his angel. He couldn't turn his day into the terrible night. 

His thumb brushed down her flawless cheek. "I love YOU. Not some memory I'm trying to hold onto. I want the future. A future with you." Tears blurred his vision, streaking down his face. "But we can't have that, can we?" He placed a quick kiss on her sweet lips. "Say hello to the other angels for me."

|} - - - - - - {|

After Spike left Fredrick's house, he couldn't get to sleep. Finally he gave up, getting out of bed. He grabbed the book from the council, and turned to the prophesy. Then he took the pad of paper that contained his notes. 

He read what he had so far, and then skimmed through the jargon filling the ancient text. His brain sprang into action, it all coming together at last. 

**__**

One with no beginning and no end

She who is who she was, and was not who she is

Making up what has never been

Blood of yesterday pumps renewal for today

Trickles until gone, and fills up again

Light Bearer for the Dark Keeper

Hand in hand

Set the clock of time back

Rise from the dark

Breath from the light

Army of stars to brighten the blanket of night

Fredrick dropped his pen. He was done. Not being able to believe it, he sat there in a daze. When his motor skills returned, he reached out for the phone to call the council.

_____________________________________________

End of Part 1- Absence of Time. What does that mean for you? Not a dang thing except next part will have Part 2- Awakening at the top. 

**__**


	9. ch 10

Part 2- Awakening

Chapter 10

Angela surveyed the barren landscape. There was nothing except the rocky ground she stood on and drab sky above. Her heart beat loudly in her chest, frightened at the fact that she was in an unknown place. 

The sound of footsteps filled her ears. She spun around, seeing a person approach. As they neared, features came into view. They were clearly female. Blond hair blowing in the wind. White sweater with gray pants. The outfit was completed with black boots. The woman stepped closer until she was only a foot away from Angela. And hazel eyes met hazel eyes. Each set were the exact same, down to the flakes of green. 

A gasp came from Angela. "You're the girl from the photo," she whispered in awe. 

Giggles erupted from the woman. "You mean, Buffy? Oh, no, I'm not Buffy. How can I be Buffy, when you are?"

Angela shook her head. "What!?"

The giggles intensified. "I'm a guide using the form of Buffy. As you are Buffy using the form of Angela."

"And I say 'huh'?"

The guide gave her a knowing smile. "Let me show you. All you have to do is take my hand." She offered her hand.

Angela stared at the hand. She hesitantly took it in her own. Their fingers entwined, and an explosion of light burst forth. It blinded Angela physically, but for the first time she saw things clearly. 

Buffy opened her eyes and awakened. 

|} - - - - - - {|

The girl on the bed sucked in a load of air. She jolted to a sitting position, eyes wide. Spike, whose head was on her stomach, rose up. He blinked, not being able to believe what he was seeing. "Angela," he croaked. Then he enfolded her in his arms, crying with joy. "Angel, you didn't leave me."

She blinked, trying to concentrate. And then she remembered. . . Everything. "Spike?"

He pulled away, slightly, to meet her gaze. His hand stroked her back, lovingly. "Yes, luv?"

"Buffy," she murmured.

"What?" 

"My name. My name is Buffy," she answered. 

New tears fell. Then he lost it, holding her tighter and kissing her in a frenzy. He couldn't get enough of her. She was there, real, and alive. 

"Spike, unlike you, I need to breath," she got out. 

He loosened his grip, relaxing. He cupped her cheek. "You're still my angel."

A grin spread across her face. It must have been contagious, because Spike's mouth did the same. 

"Is it really you, luv?" 

"Uh huh, Buffy Anne Summers, the one and only. I remember everything. It all came back when I . . ."

Being attacked by the demon flashed into her head. She had been sure that she was going to die. It had come out of nowhere, pinning her to the ground. Then it started to rip her apart before she could fight back. 

Buffy studied herself. The blood was still there, but somehow there wasn't a scratch on her. She rubbed her stomach, the place the demon had dug into her the most, feeling flawless skin. She didn't feel the slightest bit of pain. The only sign that she had ever been injured was the red and tattered clothing she wore. 

"I don't understand," she muttered. 

"Neither do I, pet," Spike replied. "Neither do I. You were dying. I could even feel it. Now, you're good as new."

"Weird." She moved to get off the bed. She got to her feet and stretched. "120%."

Spike was skeptical. He was ready to catch her if she made the slightest hint that she was going to fall. "Are you sure you're okay?" 

"Yep," she chirped. "Hand me Mr. Pointy and I could stake a thousand vamps."

He raised an eyebrow. 

"Okay, not a thousand. A hundred?" 

"I'm bout ready to carry you. Actually think I'd let you go patrol?"

"I'll take that as a no." She looked at her shirt. "Can I at least get decent clothes? I'm all sticky and gross."

"Course. Rebecca probably has some clothes you can change into. Cor!"

Buffy gave him a questioning glance. "What?"

"They're downstairs. Rebecca, Katie, and George. Sure gonna get a bloody surprise."

|} - - - - - - {|

George was sitting on the chair, while Rebecca and Katie were on the sofa. Rebecca stood up as Spike descended the stairs. "William?"

He didn't answer, just moved aside to reveal Buffy. Her eyes traveled the living room, taking them in. 

"It can't be," George said in amazement. 

"I know," Buffy agreed.

"You lost too much blood. How is it possible for you to stand up, let alone be conscious? I'm sorry to say this, but you should be dead."

Buffy and Spike, hand in hand, came over to them. "We don't know what is going on either. Buffy was lying there when all of a sudden she woke up, healed," Spike informed.

"B-Buffy?" Rebecca stuttered.

"In the flesh." Buffy scrunched up her nose. "Or, uh, maybe not."

"Buffy's dead," Rebecca said softly.

"Yeah, I was. But it seems I'm back. Or at least my spirit is. I don't quite understand it myself. The memory of my former life came back to me while I was unconscious." She turned to Spike. "Better talk to Fredrick about this."

Spike nodded. "Right then, we'll do that."

Katie got on her knees, leaning against the end of the couch. "This is cool! Are you really my great-aunt?"

Buffy's mouth hung open, not knowing what to say.

The room went silent. George got out of the chair. "I can't stay here," he told them. "Vampires, demons, witches. Reincarnation now. What next? Well, I'm not staying to find out." He grabbed his coat, rushing out the door. 

|} - - - - - - {|

A little while later, Rebecca had taken Buffy up to change her clothes. Buffy turned around, smoothing down the clean shirt she had on. "They fit," she announced. 

"That's good. They used to fit me too." Rebecca laughed, putting a hand on her pregnant belly.

A smile came to Buffy's lips. "You'll be wearing them again in a couple months."

Rebecca stood there, gawking at the slayer. Buffy looked down at her feet, feeling uncomfortable. "Do they look bad on me?" she asked.

"I just can't believe it," the woman whispered. 

"Oh," Buffy said in understanding. "Yeah, gives me the wiggins too. I know everything about Angela, but I know I'm not really her. I know that her favorite color was blue. She loved country music. And she drank tea. Now, how do I know that I'm Buffy and not her? My favorite color is black, I despise country music, and I go for the diet coke. I know Angela, I feel Buffy." 

"My mother used to tell me stories about you. I wanted to be the slayer when I was small. Went out and played it in the backyard. The neighborhood kids thought I had a good imagination to think up such a game." Rebecca laughed. 

"Dawnie," Buffy breathed. She shut her eyes. It finally hit her. Everybody she had known was gone. The scoobies and her sister were a thing of the past. 

It must have been obvious what Buffy was thinking. Rebecca touched her arm. "She was happy. Right up until the end. She knew she was dying for months, but she made the most of what time she had. Before she went she told me that the hardest thing on Earth was to live in it. That you had to be brave and strong. I never forgot that. Whenever something awful happens to me I think of those words. It gets me through it. "

Buffy put her hands over her face, sobbing. Rebecca put her arm around the girl, trying to bring comfort. 

____________________________________________

I hope this chapter was okay. It was sort of hard to get out the way I wanted. 


	10. ch 11

Two things before you read:

1- I'm rather embarrassed to say that I made another mistake in the last chapter. Katie called Buffy her great-grandma, when it should be great-aunt. Seriously, I don't know what I was thinking. I have a brain it's just sometimes it doesn't work properly. *L* Anyways, I did catch my mistake and corrected it. 

2- Want to know what Angela looks like? I made a comparison logo of Buffy/Angela. Go here: http://angelfire.com/tv2/buffygl/images/ba.jpg to see it. 

Chapter 11

Spike knew something was wrong. Buffy hardly said anything to him since coming downstairs in her new attire. They left Rebecca's house, and were walking down the street. The slayer was in the lead, striding in a quick pace.

"Luv, slow down. Are we going to the watcher's?" he inquired.

She didn't reduce speed, or look over. "No. I'm going home."

He came up along her side. He stuffed his hands in his duster. "I thought you wanted to see him. Get this straightened out."

"I just want to go to sleep," she told him.

Grabbing her arm, he swung her to face him. Her eyes were red and wet. His hand came up to wipe them dry. 

"What's wrong, Angel?" he whispered.

She sniffled. "They're all gone. Everybody. All I've got is you." She fell into his embrace, crying uncontrollably.

He held her to him, marveling in the fact that she was there. She may be in a different body, but she smelled the same to his wonderment. If he forgot sight, he could perceive her. His Buffy, his Angel. It was foolish of him to doubt her presence before. If only he had used his intuition, he would have not thought otherwise. 

"Yes, you've got me. And I've got you, and I'm never gonna let you go," he promised. He pressed a tender kiss to her forehead. 

They made it to the apartment. Spike helped her into bed, tucking the covers around her. Their eyes met for a long while. 

"Goodnight, my angel Buffy," Spike murmured. He started to leave.

Buffy snatched his hand. "Where are you going?"

"The couch, luv."

Shaking her head, she said, "Oh no you don't. You're staying here. With me." She scooted over, dragging him onto the bed beside her. When he was fully on the mattress, she snuggled up as close as possible. Her arm snaked around his middle, and she gave a sigh of contentment. "This is where you belong."

Never had he felt so warm. Not even when he was human. The love for her burned inside his chest, and he could have sworn he would burst into flames at that very second. It was too much. His Buffy was there with him, and she returned his love. Maybe she hadn't said it directly, but he knew. 

"Tell me about the others," she pleaded. 

He rolled over. "What do you want to know?"

"How were they? Were they happy? What became of them?" Her eyes searched his.

He stroked her arm. "The Nibblet met this bloke when she was nineteen. His name was Brad. Nice, I guess. Well, she got it in her mind to marry him. I saw how much he made her happy, so I gave 'er my blessing. Got to give her away even."

Surprise formed on Buffy's expression. "You gave her away?"

"Yeh, I did. Your father was long gone without a trace." He took a deep breath. "Cor, she was beautiful. Had an inner glow."

"I wish I could have been there," Buffy whispered. 

"So did she. Said so to me. She thought it wasn't fair that you never had a chance to be as happy as she did. She even cried . . . which made me cry. I hated it, made me be a poof in front of the nibblet. But, she did get married, to a good bloke, mind you. And they had a child. Rebecca. She was a sweet tot. She loved to go outdoors and play. Picked flowers and brought them inside to put in cups of water." He smiled at the memory. 

"I'm glad Dawn was happy."

"She was. Don't you ever doubt it. Even when she . . . " He broke off. 

Buffy ran her fingers through his hair. "You don't have to talk about it."

He swallowed, bringing himself to continue. "Even when she had cancer she didn't stop being happy. And when any of us were sad, she'd try and get us to be happy too. She didn't want to spend any of her life being sad or depressed after that day with Glory."

"I said something up there on that tower. Wonder if it had anything to do with it. Basically, I told her that life was hard and to hold onto each other. I told her to live, for me."

"She lived, pet. She lived."

A few tears slid down Buffy's cheeks. "Did the others?"

"Giles moved back to England. He hooked back up with that chit Olivia. Died in a car accident when he was pretty old. I think he had a good life, Buffy."

"I'm glad he and Olivia got back together."

"Me too, pet. Me too."

"Xander?"

"Anya and he got married. They took care of the shop together."

"What happened to them?"

This was the part he didn't want to tell. 

"Xander was attacked by a demon," he said, sadly. Even if he never got along with the bricklayer, he never wanted him to die. He did have some redeeming qualities. Like uh . . . Like uh . . . Playing pool! Yeah, and uh . . . And uh . . . Well, anyways. . . "After that, Anya fell into a deep depression. She didn't seem to care about anything, not even money. When Giles died, she closed up shop, and became a vengeance demon again. Guess she figured that human life was too painful. Don't know where she is now."

There was a long silence. Spike knew all this talk of death was having a big impact on Buffy. Everyone she loved was gone. He wished there was something he could do to change it, but there wasn't.

"You never mentioned Willow," Buffy acknowledged.

He smiled. "She's alive, Buffy."

She sat bolt upright. "She's alive!?" Her eyes were wide in astonishment. Then they began to water. "She's alive."

Spike nodded. He was glad that there was something good he could tell her. "Yeh, she's my seventy-six year-old lady friend I told you about. The one who eats my chocolate covered cherries."

Buffy caught his arm. "I have to see her!" she exclaimed.

"You will. But not tonight. It's far too late to be waking up grannies." He smirked at her.

Buffy rested her head against his chest. She laughed. "I guess so."

|} - - - - - - {|

In the morning, after a long slumber next to Spike, Buffy followed his directions to Willow's. It wasn't hard to find. She found herself standing in front of a little blue house. There were flowers in the yard and a porch swing. The place gave off an atmosphere of friendliness.

As she stepped up to the door, nervousness came over her. What was she going to say? There was no way she could go 'Hey, Will, this is Buffy. Yeah, I died, but I'm back.' Best to let Willow figure it out on her own somehow. 

With a shaky hand, Buffy knocked. She took a deep breath, trying to compose herself. 

A woman came to the door. She had gray hair and a wrinkled face, but if Buffy looked closely enough she could make out that it was clearly her best friend. The woman smiled. "Hello?"

Buffy smiled back. "Hello, I'm a friend of Spike's." She revealed a box of candy in her clutch. "He wanted me to give you these."

Willow took the chocolate covered cherries. She shook her head. "I think he wants to fatten me up with all these sugary goodies." She looked up, studying Buffy. "Do I know you?"

"I'm the slayer," Buffy told her. There, that was telling her who she was without making her faint or anything.

Willow's eyes brightened. "Angela?" 

"Um . . . yeah." 

"Come on in." Willow widened the door to let Buffy in. 

Buffy entered. She glanced around. In the living room there were candles in various places. On the coffee table sat an Apple labtop. Same old Will, wiccan and computer nerd. 

They settled down on the couch. Buffy gestured to the computer. "So, what you been up to on there?" 

"Just surfing mostly. Oh, and checking to see if I have any new mail from my online wiccan group." Willow put the labtop on her lap. 

"Neat. So, you into spells and stuff?" Buffy asked, casually. 

"Not really. I used to be. Sometimes I'll do a little healing spell here and there, but nothing major. What I mostly do is meditation and herbs."

Buffy nodded. "So, wiccans, they believe in reincarnation, right?"

"It depends. Every witch has their own set of beliefs. Why? Are you interested in becoming one?"

"Oh, no, no. I was only wondering." Buffy shifted to face Willow. "So, do you believe in reincarnation?"

Willow shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe."

"So, it is possible that someone you used to know could come back in another body?" 

The witch closed her labtop and placed it back on the coffee table. "The things I've seen in my life, I'm open to about anything."

"Good, cuz acting like I didn't know you was giving me the wiggins," Buffy confessed.

Shock filled Willow's expression. "Buffy!?"

"Yeah, Will, it's me."

There was a shriek, and then Willow had her arms around her. Buffy reciprocated the hug. Both had tears sting their eyes. 

___________________________________________

More is on it's way. 


	11. ch 12 13

I know I haven't posted in the last few days. Truth is, I was busy. Yeah, I've been with friends, boyfriend, dealing with home matters. 

Okay, another thing to discuss. You probably won't like what is gonna happen at the end of this chapter. *dodges tomato. Puts up hands to surrender* Now, calm down, I have a reason for doing what I am. A VERY good reason. One that you will REALLY like. So don't go booing yet, k? 

Chapter 12

Spike knocked on Fredrick's door. Buffy stood beside him, holding his hand. "He can't be asleep at seven," the vampire commented. 

At that moment, they were greeted by the watcher. He peered out at them, and then gestured them inside. "Good, you're both here. I have translated the prophecy and I'm sure you will be interested."

The blonds stepped through the threshold. They followed Fredrick into the living room. He went over to the recliner that had a book and a piece of paper on it. Grabbing both, he said, "Angela, I believe that these words pertain to you."

"Buffy," Buffy corrected. 

Fredrick looked over. "Huh?"

"That's why we're here. Remember when I came here suspecting that the slayer was Buffy?" Spike spoke up.

"Yes, I seem to recall that, yes. I also remember saying it couldn't be possible."

"Well, think again, cuz she is. Her past life came flooding back last night."

Startled, Fredrick took Buffy in. "Are you sure?"

A great sigh escaped Spike. "What do you mean, mate? That she's faking it?"

"I'm not tricking you! I'm Buffy Anne Summers, the vampire slayer. The one who jumped in that electric blue ball of light thingy. End of story. Now, around to important things . . . How did I heal myself?" Buffy said with frustration. 

That caught Fredrick's attention. "Healed yourself. You were ill?"

"Try clawed at by some dino-monster."

"Dear lord," Fredrick said. "Is it dead."

Buffy smiled. She patted Spike's arm. "No worries, my knight in shining armor beat the crap out of him." She paused, glancing up at Spike. "You did, right? I was sort of outta it, but . . ."

"Yeah, luv, I kicked his arse good and proper. He won't be botherin you again," Spike replied.

"Anyway, I was really hurt bad. Spike took me to his friend Rebecca's. While unconscious, I saw everything as Buffy. Then I woke up, fully recovered and Buffyish."

Spike nodded. "She wasn't just hurt, though, she was dying. One minute she was slipping away, the next sitting up in bed."

A shiver ran through Buffy. No one had told her how serious her injuries had been. Wait, no, George had, but she hadn't let it sink in. She had been close to departing from this realm a third time. So, what prevented it? The whole thing was a mystery, and she wanted answers. Now.

"So, come on, Freddie, shed some light for us. Make that moonlight, not sunlight," Spike told Fredrick.

Fredrick cleared his throat. "This is very peculiar. Never has a slayer healed herself so quickly."

Buffy plopped down on the couch. She leaned into the cushions as if trying to disappear. "Great, I have another reason to be called a miracle slayer."

"That is what you are, Ang. . . Buffy. This text that is in my hand proves it. You aren't ordinary in the slightest."

"Never was," Spike murmured, sitting down next to Buffy. She looked over at him, being the only one who heard what he said. Her expression was unreadable. 

"So, out with it. What does this prophecy say?" Spike demanded.

Fredrick's attention shifted to the book he held. "It doesn't make a whole lot of sense right now . . ."

"Read it," Buffy urged. 

"Very well. 'One with no beginning and no end. She who is who she was, and was not who she is. Making up what has never been.' "

"Ha, makes more sense now, doesn't it?" Spike put in. "Buffy being back and all with new abilities."

"Yes, I suppose." Fredrick shook his head. He continued quoting from the book. "'Blood of yesterday pumps renewal for today. Trickles until gone, and fills up. . . again.' " He stopped, raising his gaze, which traveled to fix on Buffy. 

Buffy sat up straighter. "What? What is it?"

"Trickles until gone. To fill up again. God, that could be it," Fredrick muttered.

"Out with it, watcher," Spike demanded. 

Fredrick's eyes were full of sympathy. He focused on Buffy. "I believe that maybe . . . you can't die. It would explain why you recovered from your injury in such a manner."

There was no response from Buffy. She was too much in shock. Spike grabbed her hand. 

"What are you saying?" Spike questioned. He said this without shifting his gaze from the slayer.

"That technically, she very well might be immortal," Fredrick proclaimed. 

Silence fell over the room. 

|} - - - - - - {|

"Buffy, wait up!" Spike yelled. He quickened his pace, trying to get to the fleeing slayer. "Where do you think you're going? You always have to run when things don't go the way you want them to. Come on, talk to me."

She ignored him, and kept on walking. Her cheeks were a mess of tears, which she had given up on brushing aside. They mixed with the rain that was coming down from the darkened sky.

A hand grabbed her arm. "Buffy!" 

She turned to the concerned vampire. "I'm going to Willow's. I have t-to talk to her," she informed. 

He nodded. His normally slicked-back hair was curling down in his face. "All right, we'll go talk to Red."

They headed to their friend's place, side-by-side, not saying a word. Both were lost in their own thoughts. 

Spike understood how Buffy felt. She was going to live forever. She was going to spend an eternity watching the world fall to destruction. And she would fight it. She would fight to try and make things right. But even an eternity isn't long enough to save the world. Everyone she met would go away, one-by-one. Things would change all around her, while she stayed the exact same. And sometimes, she'd wish to grow old as well and have peace. But there wasn't anything she could do. The clock would never stop, just keep going and going. And what was the point of it all? Of anything? 

Glancing over at his drenched Buffy, he felt guilty. Because he was selfish in being a little happy about her being immortal. Now he wouldn't have to face things alone anymore. 

They made it to Willow's house. Buffy went in first, calling the witch's name. There was no answer.

"She might be napping, pet. Let me go check," Spike offered. 

Buffy nodded her head. She waited for him, water dripping off her form. Her body began to shiver and she wrapped her arms around herself. 

The second Spike emerged from the bedroom, she knew something was terribly wrong. She rushed at him. "What is it?" She tried to go into the room he had just came from. "Is it Willow?" He caught her, preventing her from entering. 

"You don't want to go in there," he whispered. 

Buffy kept shaking her head. No, no, NO. She broke away from him, stepping backwards. Her heart was beating too fast, and it was hard to breathe. No, not now, her brain shrieked. I can't loose the only one I have left. 

"It happened in her sleep," she vaguely heard the vamp say. "I'm sure there wasn't any pain."

Her legs gave out. She crumpled to the floor, taken over by sobs. She was gathered up into strong arms. The water came for a long time until suddenly they ran out. She went still, not making a sound. 

Spike looked into her eyes to see a blank stare, and was frightened that she had gone catatonic like when Dawn had been captured. No, luv, stay with me. He grabbed her shoulder and shook them. "Buffy!?"

Buffy blinked, coming out of her stupor. Spike sighed in relief. 

"I can't do this," she croaked. "Why would the powers do this to me? Haven't I done enough? They want me to do this fucking holy mission for them. Save the good, kill the bad till the end of the world. Well, forget that! I can't live forever. Not when everyone I care about is gone."

Aren't I someone you care about!? he wanted to shriek. Instead, he said, "It's hard. There were times when I wanted to bathe myself in the sunlight. But I found a purpose. You have to find a reason to go on."

"I don't have one. Not anymore. Slaying doesn't seem to be important anymore. Nothing is important anymore. All my friends are dead. My sister's dead. My mom's dead. Giles is dead. Hell, even my father is dead, jerk as he was." She started to cry again. Her face buried itself into his damp chest, and her arms wrapped around his middle, desperate to hold onto something. 

His fingers smoothed her hair. "There isn't any reason to go on? Not even one?" His voice was soft and filled with pain.

Buffy rose her head to look at him. She met his pleading blue eyes, and then it hit her. Him. She had him. She held onto him tighter. "Oh, Spike. You won't ever leave me will you?" 

"Never," he answered.

She brought his mouth down to meet his. When she pulled back, she faintly smiled. "I love you. Be my reason for living."

His own tears fell then. Ones of loss and gain at the same time. "Forever, luv. Forever."

_______________________________________________

Okay, I know you are about ready to shoot me for killing off Willow. But, I promise you I did have a reason for doing it. I think you'll like what I have planned, so keep on reading. 

Oh, and sorry if my writing was a little off. I had TONS of distraction while getting this out. 

Chapter 13

****

20 Years Later

Just as Fredrick predicted, Buffy didn't age a year past twenty-one. It was hard to go on without any friends, and she was often lonely. She was thankful, however, to have Spike by her side. Whenever she became depressed he would brighten her spirits again. At least there was some warmth on the cold planet she lived on. 

Spike was the happiest he had ever been, while being a vampire or human. All he needed was Buffy. He was satisfied to just have her love. He had finally gotten what he had been searching for his entire existence. The woman he loved, loved him back for who and what he was. Nothing else mattered. 

Currently, Buffy was without a watcher. Fredrick had retired and moved down to Florida for the remainder of his days. The council checked up now and then to see how things were going, but she was mainly on her own. Spike still got paid to inform them on the goings on of Sunnydale each week. 

The couple had a schedule. Sleep until twelve in the afternoon. Eat breakfast: Spike, blood; Buffy, bagel or muffin. They would mope around doing whatever until Spike's soaps came on (which Buffy would make fun of, annoying the bleach-haired one). Then, Buffy would go to train at Fredrick's old place (he left it in her care. They almost moved in, but couldn't bring themselves to leave the apartment). Sometimes in the evenings, they'd watch movies on television, or spend it doing 'other things' in the bedroom. Around eleven, it was patrolling time. 

"Spike, I'm going out to patrol," Buffy announced. She gathered a few freshly whittled stakes and stuffed them in her pockets. 

"Okay, let me get my coat," Spike answered, getting up off the couch.

Buffy walked over. "Uh, Spike, I was thinking of going alone tonight."

"What? Why?" he asked, puzzled. 

"We do everything together. I sorta need some alone time."

He gave a great sigh. "Look, does it have to be while patrolling?"

"Maybe it does. What are you worried about? It's not like some nasty can kill me. I'm immortal now, remember?"

"Well, they can certainly hurt you. Do you wanna practically bleed to death again!?"

She put her hands on her hips. "Stop being so protective. I can take care of myself!"

"That's why the dinosaur demon got you, right? Cuz you're so good?" 

She was irate now. "He came out of nowhere. I've learned my lesson now. Gotta watch my back. Besides, that happened ages ago."

"What if they come up with a sword and cut off your head? You might survive, but I doubt it would be pretty," he shot back.

A snort came from Buffy. "This isn't Highlander, Spike!" She turned to leave. "See ya later!"

"Yeh, go!" she heard him yell before she stepped out into the hall.

Buffy traveled the route to one of the most active cemeteries. On the way, she fumed over the stupid bleached vampire. He didn't have to be her shadow twenty-four seven. When she suggested going shopping during the day, he'd persuade her to wait until nightfall so he could come along. What was his freaking problem? There was no reason for him to worry. She was going to live forever no matter what beastie came at her. 

The slayer surveyed the landscape, keeping vigil for any rising fledglings. After finding none, she leaned up against a tombstone. 

This life she had created for herself had to change. Twenty years of doing nothing but fooling around with a vampire and slaying was getting old. She had to find a motivation to get up and face another day. A hobby? Yeah right, collecting stamps wasn't going to do it. Spike seemed to be happy with the lazy routine, but she desired something else. A job? Hey, not such a bad idea. It would let her get out of the house and be among the living for change. And then the most unexpected thought sprung into her head. The Magic Box. 

It was perfect. The store was still vacant, and Spike didn't make as much as a watcher did so they could use the money. Not to mention, she felt at home there. Every night after patrol she'd walk by it on the way back to her apartment. Her heart would be filled with longing and sorrow at the sight of the blackened window. She'd bring it back to life. Sure she wasn't the businessy type, but she could learn. Spike wasn't bad on finances and could help too. It would be great. She'd be able to sniff the incense and candles again. She'd go around and pick up something and remember. 'Hey, there was that time Xander knocked over a display of crystals.' It was the closest she would ever be to her friends. Hell, she'd even move Fredrick's dusty books there and do research.

Deep down, Buffy knew she just wanted her old life back. She missed her sister and friends. There was an empty part in herself that could never be filled. Not even by Spike, even though he tried. 

Buffy started to walk again, in deep thought. She never saw the arrow coming. It wasn't until it was too late, and her vision blurred, that she realized someone had shot her.

|} - - - - - - {|

Damn that slayer! She was so sodding stubborn. He was only worried about her safety. He couldn't go through another episode of her slipping away from him, even if some prophecy said she'd be revived at the last minute. 

Spike slammed his fist down on the coffee table. It was three o'clock in the morning. Where was that bint!? She was probably roaming around till daylight to piss him off. Well it was working.

Even though Spike knew Buffy was only getting even at him for their fight, he still was bothered. What if it was something more?

Spike grabbed his duster and threw it on. He was going to go find her and bring her home. 

Right then, there was a knock at the door. Spike's head cocked to the side, contemplating the noise. Who could it possibly be? Buffy would have come right in because she lived there. And they had no friends. They'd stayed there for years without a single visitor. 

Cautiously, Spike went to the door. He turned the knob, swinging the door open. What he saw could have jumpstarted his heart. 

"Nibblet?" he managed to get out.

  


____________________________________________

He he he. I'm evil and I know it. He he he.


	12. ch 14

Chapter 14

Buffy awoke with a moan. A headache pounded through her skull. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again. She was in some abandoned house. Not the one Spike and she lost control, she noted, but one she had never been in. 

Her wrists were tied to the stairs with rope. She was pretty sure that she could break free. Struggling with the binding, resulted in no success. Did the rope have a spell on it? No. She was just too weak, she could feel it. All her slayer strength was gone.

A sound of frustration escaped her throat. Being helpless was definitely not one of her favorite things. Memories of her last encounter without strength passed through her mind. She hadn't even been able to open a jar on her own thanks to the council. But she had been able to save her mother and vanquish the bad-ass vamp. And she would be able to escape this situation as well. All she needed were her wits . . . and a miracle.

Hysterical laughter filled her ears. Oh no, I know that sound, she thought. Not this. Please I don't want this. 

Out of the shadows, stepped Drusilla in a long white gown. She looked healthier than she ever had: not so pale and thin. As she came nearer, she started to clap. "The naughty slayer has awoken from her long slumber," she sang.

"What did you do to me!?" Buffy spat. She wriggled with the rope again. It dug into her skin as she did so.

"My enchanted arrow made the slayer go night-night, while sucking her spinach away." 

"What do you want from me, Drusilla? Did you come to get your boy-toy back?"

There was a hint of sadness that hit Drusilla's expression. "I fear my William is too far down the rabbit hole. He's lost to me."

So she had given up on Spike. Then what was she after? Was it just to kill her? Buffy almost laughed. If only she knew that nothing could do that anymore. 

"The stars whispered in my ears that the slayer had returned. I danced among them while they told me you were one of them." Dru spun around with her arms outstretched. "Sparkling forever and ever."

Did she know that I'm immortal? Buffy worried. Then what was she wanting to accomplish?

When Drusilla didn't stop dancing, Buffy rolled her eyes. "Okay, you better hurry it up with whatever you're wanting to do. You know, Spike is going to come looking for me, don't you?"

The vampiress stopped her spinning. Her dark eyes shifted to focus on Buffy. "They sang the most loveliest song to me. If I kill my childe there will be no more nasty slayers in my way. The fires will burn them to ashes."

Buffy wished she understood Drusilla language more. Then it hit her. Childe. She was going to kill Spike?

Drusilla came up and touched Buffy's cheek. The vampire's nails brushed across her skin. Buffy turned her head in disgust. The nails traveled down to her neck. 

"The blood will mix and the wood will penetrate. The slayer will be no more. She will go to the flames beneath."

Buffy's eyes widened. Mixing blood. Wood. Oh God! Drusilla was going to turn her into a vampire and then stake her. She was going to be the childe she had spoken of. 

Flames beneath. Buffy unwillingly whimpered. She didn't want a trip to hell. Staying here on earth for an eternity had to be better than that. 

|} - - - - - - {|

Spike blinked a couple times, trying to figure out if he was imagining the girl in front of him. "Nibblet?"

She smiled. "Hello, Spike."

The Dawn in front of him wasn't the woman who had gone through chemo-therapy, this was his 'lil bit'. The fifteen year-old who snuck out of the house to go meet boys. Who spent hours talking on the phone, gossiping. Who went through her stealing phase to get attention. This was Buffy's little sis. The one that gave the slayer so much trouble, but loved so much. The reason Buffy jumped off the tower, surrendering her life. 

Spike reached a hesitant hand out to touch her. Her long brown hair felt silky and soft. He stroked it, lovingly. Tears sprung to his eyes, and he didn't care. "Are you real?" he whispered.

She nodded her head. "Yeah, Spike, I'm real. I'm the key, and a tad bit more, but I'm also a fifteen-year old girl."

He took her solid shoulders, and pulled her to him. They hugged, tenderly. 

"I missed you so much," Spike confessed. 

"Me too," she replied. 

"How did this happen. I don't understand. " 

He was so lucky to have both his girls back. And he feared that something would happen to take them away again. He didn't deserve this. He was a vampire, a demon. This happiness couldn't possibly last forever. His hold on Dawn tightened, afraid she would disappear before his eyes.

"That is kind of a long story, which I'll be happy to tell later. Right now, all you need to know is I've come to help you. And right now, you need my aid in finding Buffy," Dawn explained. 

"Buffy." That's right, he needed to find Buffy. 

Dawn grabbed is hand. She tugged him out into the hall. "We don't have time. She's in trouble. Follow me."

"How do you know where she is?" he asked. "And what happened to her?" Worry filled his chest. Images of her being ripped to shreds by the dino demon went through his mind. Please, no, nothing like that again, he prayed. 

"Just trust me. I can't explain things right now. As for Buffy . . . Drusilla has her."

His eyes widened. "Dru?" He thought Drusilla was long gone, never to be seen again. "Buffy can handle her."

Dawn quickened the pace. "Not without her slayer ability."

"Her strength is gone!?"

"Yeah. And her inner power hasn't awakened yet, so she's pretty much a regular human right now."

There was something about Dawn that was different. She had this aura of wisdom and understanding. Like she knew a whole lot more than he did. He didn't like it. In the past, he had always been the one to teach her things. 

"Inner power. What the bloody hell are you talkin about?" 

She gave a great sigh. "Stop asking so many questions. We don't have time. My sister's in trouble, and we need to save her."

"All right, all right. Lead the way, I'll shut my trap." 

___________________________________________________

I'm going to write more today, but I thought I would send this out now.


	13. ch 15

Chapter 15

Drusilla's wrinkly face inched toward Buffy's white neck. Then she felt the teeth. She hissed from the sting of it. 

This was her fourth bite; after The Master, Angel, and Dracula. Her third death would follow. She didn't want to die again. Of course, she didn't want to live forever either. Why couldn't she exist for a normal length of time? It always had to be, 'Buffy, you're going to go young', or ' Buffy, you're going to exist till the end of the world'. 

At first, Buffy had tried to struggle against Dru's fangs. It only made it hurt more. Now, she relaxed and let it happen. She could feel the blood leave her, and with it the last of her strength. She knew that when the slit wrist of the vampiress was offered, she would suck it willingly. 

And then she heard it. That voice that changed everything.

"Dru, let 'my' girl go!" 

Drusilla retracted her fangs from the slayer's vain. She turned to Spike, red liquid trickling down her chin. "My Spike has come for the party."

The teeth were replaced in Buffy's skin. No, her mind screamed. Spike was there. He needed her. She couldn't leave him all alone. 

It was hard to explain what occurred next. Buffy knew she had to stop what was going on. Something rose up inside her depths, spreading throughout her system. It flowed, making her warm, filling her with energy. And then it must have exploded. 

|} - - - - - - {|

Spike was rushing to get Drusilla away from Buffy when the light hit him. It burst out of the slayer, traveling through the whole room. He shut his eyes from the intensity of it. He hadn't seen anything so bright before, not even when he was a little boy and took a peek directly at the sun.

When it was over, Spike opened his eyes to face the darkness. He looked around, only to see the slumped figure of Buffy, and Dawn beside him. Drusilla had vanished. 

He went to Buffy and untied her wrists. Her unconscious body fell against him. He knelt, cradling her to his chest. Gently, he shook her. "Buffy?"

The entire time, Dawn stood watching with interest. She didn't seem at all fazed at what had happened a moment ago. 

A moan came from Buffy. Her eyes fluttered, and then met Spike's. He smiled down at her. "Welcome back, luv."

She flung her arms around him, silent tears coming down her face. "It's okay, luv, everything's okay," Spike murmured.

"She was going to turn me, Spike. And then stake me, sending me to hell. I guess there's a loop hole to this whole immortal Buffy thing afterall. I should have never went off alone. I'm sorry. You were right."

He stroked her hair. "Shhh, just relax." 

She did as he told her, but then abruptly jolted. "What happened to Drusilla?"

Spike sighed deeply. He shook his head. "I dunno, pet. She's . . . gone."

"I did it, didn't I?" Buffy whispered. 

"Yes." The answer didn't come from Spike, but to the side. 

Buffy's gaze shot toward the voice. She instantly sat up. "Dawnie!?"

The teen smiled, stepping closer. "Hey, Buffy."

Buffy placed a hand over her mouth. "Oh my God." She had missed her sister so much. Possibly the most of any of the scoobies. 

Dawn gave Buffy a hug. After a few seconds, Spike joined them, wrapping his arms around both of them. His Summers girls. His family.

Finally they detached. All three of them had giant grins on their faces.

"How-how are you here?" Buffy got out.

Dawn giggled. "I'll explain everything when we get back to the apartment."

Spike was about ready to pick Buffy up, but she swatted him away. Instead, she got to her feet herself with no trouble. 

"Slayer, are you sure you feel up ta walkin?" the vamp asked, concerned.

Buffy did a few stretched, loosening her muscles. "Oh, yeah. I'm great. I haven't felt this good since . . . um after I drowned by the master and got revived." She shrugged. "Well, I've got my slayer abilities back."

"Are you sure?"

A mischievous look went over Buffy. She took her hand and punched him in the nose. He let out an 'ooof'. 

"Hey!" exclaimed Spike. He sent her a glare.

Buffy examined her fingers. "Oh, yeah, definite slayer strength. I didn't even break a nail."

Laughter erupted from Dawn. She felt so much at home, seeing the two people she cared about the most together. 

Spike smirked at Buffy. He pointed a finger at her. "You bloody bint are going to pay!"

"Have to catch me first!" Buffy turned and started to run.

Spike's finger went to point at Dawn. "And you, missy, you're goin to pay too. Laughin at the big bad. Big mistake."

Dawn squealed, racing away like her sister.

Spike took off after them.

|} - - - - - - {|

They made it to the apartment, each one exhilarated. They crashed onto the couch, laughing together. Not a single one of them had been that happy in a very, very long time.

Buffy hugged Dawn. "I missed you so much."

"Oh, Buffy, I missed you too," the key answered.

"This is a bloody miracle. I can't believe I have both my girls back," Spike told them.

They shifted on the sofa, settling with Dawn in-between Spike and Buffy. 

Dawn took a deep breath. "The powers that be sent me here. I'm supposed to be your guide, Buffy."

"Guide? Am I going somewhere?"

"Geez, you dope, no you aren't going somewhere. I'm to guide you on your slayer mission. There are specific things you have to do. And that prophecy doesn't seem to be telling you anything."

"You know about the prophecy, bit?" Spike questioned.

"Yep. ' ****One with no beginning and no end. She who is who she was, and was not who she is. Making up what has never been'. That part is about Buffy coming back to life. She has no beginning and no end, being forever."

"You have it memorized?" Spike asked, astonished. This was the girl who couldn't recall her math formulas for tests.

Dawn giggled. "I'm the key, Spike. I'm eons old. I caught a bit of knowledge here and there."

"Wait, wait. So, you like know all this key stuff now?" Buffy inquired.

"Yeah. Cool, huh?"

Buffy frowned. "Great, my baby sister is smarter than me."

Dawn patted her arm. "Gonna have to learn to live with it."

"Anyway, back to the prophecy," Dawn continued. " 'Blood of yesterday pumps renewal for today. Trickles until gone, and fills up again'. Buffy, you are the ultimate slayer. The only one that will ever be from now on. If you are hurt, your blood will regenerate yourself."

****

"What about when I almost bled to death?" Buffy wanted to know.

"Oh. That took longer for you to be cured, because the blood that drained had to be replaced."

Buffy crossed her arms. "Swell. So I had to be a sift until I got new blood to patch up the holes."

Spike grabbed Buffy's hand. He squeezed it. "We won't let that happen again. I promise you this."

Her heart swelled. When Spike makes a promise, he means it. She could feel his love flow into her with reassurance. 

"Buffy when that light came out of you, it awakened something that has laid dormant within you. 'Light Bearer for the Dark Keeper. Hand in hand'. Buffy, you are the Light Bearer," Dawn informed.

****

A groan escaped Buffy. Her head went back against the couch. "I don't need another duty. Being the slayer is enough."

"I'm sorry, but you are the only one strong enough to hold such a position. As for the Dark Keeper . . ."

Spike interrupted her speech. "That's me, right?"

"Yeah," Dawn confirmed.

"So, what does this Dark Keep and Light Bearer do exactly?"

Dawn squirmed. "You both are the leaders for the final battle.' Set the clock of time back. Rise from the dark. Breath from the light. Army of stars to brighten the blanket of night'. "

Spike snorted. "Army? Right, me and Buffy are an army."

"Uh, no. Only part of it: the leaders of it."

"This sounds like fun," Buffy commented, sarcastically.

"So who are these soldiers of ours?" Spike asked.

Dawn looked at Spike and then Buffy. "Willow, Xander, Tara, Giles. Even Angel, Cordelia, Wesley, and Gunn. They're all coming back. They're your army."

___________________________________________________

So, what do you think? Good idea? Bad idea? Let me know.


	14. ch 16

Where have I been? Well, I've had a couple hard weeks. My luck hasn't been the best lately. Also, I've been studying for SAT's. 

This part has a little tidbit with Angel. It includes some A/C shipper stuff. : ) Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 16

"Buffy?" Dawn queried. 

"Huh?" Buffy uttered. Her blank gaze shifted to her back-from-the dead sister. 

Dawn grabbed the slayer's shoulders. "Did you hear me, Buffy? They're coming back. Everyone's coming back."

On the other side of Dawn, Spike reached across to take his love's hand. He squeezed it. "You're friends are coming back, luv." His mouth twitched upward.

It was hard for Buffy to think right then, let alone react to their words. Her mind swam, creating a dozen emotions at once. The intensity was too much for her to handle. 

"Buffy, aren't you happy?" Dawn questioned, worried.

"She's just in shock, bit. Give her time," the blonde vamp voiced.

Buffy found her voice then. "He's right, Dawnie. This is all too much for me to grasp all at once."

The teen nodded. "I understand. But isn't it great!?" A giant grin spread across Dawn's face. 

"Yeah . . . Yeah, it is," Buffy agreed. 

"We'll all be together like we used to be," announced Dawn.

They may be together, but Buffy wasn't convinced about it being the same as before. Too many things had changed in fifty-five years. 

"I'm pleased and all . . . but why does the poof have to be thrown inta the mix? We conquered two apocalypses without the likes of him." Spike stated, slightly irritated. 

Buffy sat up straighter. She hadn't even bothered to ask about her first real boyfriend since coming back. A pang of guilt went through her at how he hadn't even crossed her mind. 

"Angel didn't die, did he?" Buffy asked, shakily.

"Nah, not that I know of. Last I heard he was still doin the good fight and all that in LA. I woulda known. Vamps can feel when their sires or grand-sires go dust in the wind."

"He alive," Dawn confirmed. "Lonely, but alive. He's still is helping the helpless. But lately he's been wondering what the whole point is and has fallen into a depression."

A snort came from Spike. "Isn't he always with the broodiness?" 

That got a glare from Buffy. "He's lost everyone he cares about. Don't you have the slightest bit of empathy for him?"

Spike sobered. "I'm sorry, pet. It's just . . . you know how it is with me and him."

Buffy faced Dawn. "He's not going to do anything drastic. Is he?" 

Dawn sighed. "I don't know. When I . . . upstairs I got to look down at the people down here. Last I saw of Angel he wouldn't even get out of bed to feed."

Abruptly, Buffy stood up. "We gotta go help him. If he sees that I'm back maybe we can reach him before . . ."

She didn't see that way Spike's jaw tightened. Always rushing to be by Peaches' side. No matter what he did his grandsire would come first. 

"Buffy!" Dawn said loudly to get her sister's attention.

Buffy stopped, turning back around. 

"He's not going to shrivel up from starvation. Before I left the Powers were planning on sending someone to help him. They're probably already there."

Curiosity filled the slayer. "Who?"

|} - - - - - - {|

****

Los Angelus- The Hyperion Hotel

Jewel hesitantly stepped into the heavy door of the hotel. She was greeted by darkness (not complete blackness, however, seeing as some daylight filtered in, but still it was dim). Jeesh, this guy needs to learn how to turn on a light switch. There were cobwebs in some of the corners, adding to the gloominess of the place. Eeew, she thought. Spiders were not her thing. Did she have the right address? Or was the lack of housekeeping rooted to the fact that men were so lazy?

Seeing a counter, she inched toward it. She found a dusty bell on it. Taking a perfect manicured hand, she tapped it. A dinging sound filled the room. "Hello! Is this Angel Investigations!?"

Waiting for a moment without any response, she called out," Is anyone home!? Is this where Angel the investigator lives?" There still was no answer. 

Damn! she cursed silently. She sat down on the stairs. What was she going to do now? These visions wouldn't stop. They just kept coming, painful, pounding on her skull. 

(AN- Okay, by now you probably have figured out that Jewel is Cordy. Why did I name her Jewel? Because in my Baby Name book Cordelia means Jewel of the Sea.)

Jewel stood up to leave. Suddenly she stopped and turned back to the stairs. Her gaze shifted to the upper level. She grabbed the banister. Something was pulling her upstairs. There was something that she needed to find. Without really thinking about it, her feet started to go up the steps. 

(AN again- If you haven't seen Birthday please skip this note, because I have some spoiler references. This isn't really relevant to the story. 

Remember in Birthday she had the inclination to go to the Hyperion Hotel? She barged right in there and tore up the wall, right? Well, that is sort of what is going on here. She feels a need to go find something upstairs like the message under the wallpaper.)

The unseen force stopped when she reached a door. She took a deep breath, then turned to knob. It was even darker in this room. She could hardly see a thing. All she could vaguely make out was a bed. She groped the wall for a light switch. Finding one, she flipped it on. 

Her eyes scanned the room, falling to the bed. On it lay a muscular man. A VERY attractive muscular man. He had his eyes closed. His hair was in all directions and his clothes were rumpled. Must not be with the personal hygiene, Jewel noted. Hott, but unkempt.

Jewel couldn't take her eyes off him. Her breathing and heart rate increased. Then it happened. The visions came shooting at her. Well, it wasn't really the kind of visions she had previously received. These weren't painful, only overwhelming. And it wasn't about one specific thing, and lasted way too long. No, these were memories. 

Everything flashed before her. Sunnydale, Buffy, the scoobies, graduation, coming to LA, Angel Investigation, the gang (Wes, Gunn, and Fred), and . . . Angel. When her brain cleared she realized that she had ended up on her knees. She struggled to her feet, brushing off her designer jeans. 

She instantly went over to the bed. Seeing the vampire now with new knowledge, and up close, she discovered him to be far too thin and haggard. When was the last time he had fed? She shook him, not getting a reaction.

On instinct, she raced to the kitchen. The fridge was completely empty. Panicking, she grabbed a knife out of the drawers. In a flash, she was back in Angel's room. 

Leaning over Angel's form, she muttered," What the hell have you done to yourself?"

In a quick motion, she ran the blade over her palm. Red liquid trickled down her skin. She took her hand and pressed it to Angel's lips. At first nothing seemed to happen, but then she noticed a slight sucking. 

"You stupid vampire," she snapped. "I go away for awhile and look what you do to yourself. Gotta have me looking out for you all the time. And what outfit are you wearing? Back to no color I see. Remember that lecture I gave you about that thing they call the rainbow? Blue. I love you in blue. Remind me to take you shopping when you're all better."

After she was sure he had taken enough blood, she pulled away. She felt a little dizzy. She held onto the bedpost, trying to steady herself. 

"Cordy?" a weak voice filled her ears. 

She looked over. Angel's eyes fluttered. Taking his hand, she said, "Yeah. Vision girl is back. Now, get some rest. I'll be hear when you wake up."

With that, Angel drifted off again.

|} - - - - - - {|

Buffy couldn't control her laughter. "An-Angel and . . . Cor . . . Cor . . ."

Dawn stared at her hysterical sister, her arms crossed in annoyance. "Will you quit already? You've been going at it for I don't know how long."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry." The slayer fought to control her giggles. She lost, loosing it again. "It's just so funny!"

Dawn frowned. 

"Come on, bit, gotta admit they are an unlikely pair. The cheerleader and the brood machine," Spike told Dawn. He couldn't help but smirk.

Glancing from one to the other, Dawn said, "She's really changed. For the better. Angel loved her before she died. He never got to tell her how he felt, though, and that hit him hard."

Buffy quieted down. Spike's smirk disappeared as well. The slayer and vampire made eye contact. Each could sympathize. Buffy because she never told Spike about how she harbored inner feelings for him. Maybe they hadn't been love at the time, but they could have developed into such given time. Spike because he knew what it was like to lose someone dear. 

Buffy sat down on the couch again. "Well, I'm happy for him. Now he can tell her how he feels. So like do the PTBs decide who to send out in what order. I mean, how does this work? Do they beam them down to earth one at a time?"

A small smile appeared on Dawn's mouth. "No. They're already here."

"Huh?"

"They were reincarnated, Buffy."

The slayer groaned. 

"What is it?" Dawn asked. 

"Am I gonna have to guess who they are? I mean, I look similar but I'm not an exact replica of my former body."

"No. Don't you get it? They were reborn as babies. They still have the same body, just returned to go through a new life. That's why Willow had to die twenty years ago. She's was needed to be reborn."

"So Red had to go for a reason then?" Spike stated it more as a fact than a question.

"Yeah," Dawn replied. "She needed to be a baby again. Now, she's grown up, the same Willow we remember."

"So then why did I have to be transported into a new body. Not that I'm complaining, this one's pretty okay, but sometimes I miss my old one," Buffy said.

"Because they needed a slayer RIGHT THEN. They couldn't wait years for a baby to grow up."

Still pouting, Buffy nodded. "I get that. Still sucks."

Spike yawned. "Well, kiddies, I'm off to bed." He stood up.

"You sleep at night?" Dawn inquired, surprised.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Oh, yeh. Gotten used to it actually. But don't wake me till twelve, ya hear?"

She giggled. "Got it."

Buffy went over to Spike. She gave him a quick kiss. "Be there in a sec."

"K, luv. I'll make the bed all warm for ya." 

When he had left, Buffy focused back on Dawn. The teen had an eyebrow risen. Buffy put her hands on her hips. "What?"

"So, you're like together then?" Dawn asked. 

"Uh huh," Buffy answered.

Dawn grinned, throwing her arms around Buffy. "This is so cool!" she squealed. 

Smiling, Buffy hugged Dawn too. "Glad you think so."

Buffy arranged the couch for Dawn to sleep on. Then she walked into her and Spike's bedroom and crawled in beside him. 

In the living room, Dawn snuggled in the thick blanket. She was so happy that she wasn't sure if she could get to sleep. She had to remind herself to get earplugs tomorrow. Sounds of Buffy and Spike were part of the not good. 

Soft footsteps suddenly came in the room. "Dawn, are you still awake?" Buffy whispered.

Dawn sat up, craning her neck. "Yeah."

"Uhhh . . . Do you mind coming to sleep with me and Spike? I don't want to make you feel like a baby or anything, but . . . We don't think we can get to sleep without you there. Both of us can hardly believe you are even here. We're afraid that we might wake up in the morning and . . ." Her voice broke.

"Sure, Buffy, I'd really like that," Dawn complied.

They traveled to the bedroom, hand-in-hand. The two girls got in beside the bleached vampire.

"Hey, nibblet," Spike greeted. 

"Hey," said Dawn. There was a pause. "Spike, you aren't naked are you?"

He chuckled. "Nope. I made an acceptation tonight."

"Ewww, I hope you washed the sheets."

"Night you two," Buffy sleepily said.

"Night, luv."

"Goodnight, Buffy."

It wasn't long before the reunited family was taken over by slumber.

____________________________________________

Phew, that was long. I don't think I want to go over it for errors right now, so deal with it as is until later. : ) Next part will have more A/C as well as B/S +D. 


	15. ch 17

Chapter 17

****

Los Angelus- The Hyperion Hotel

Cordelia felt the body beside her shift. She instantly turned toward him. "Angel?"

The vampire jolted. His eyes went huge, and he cowered away from her. 

She reached out to him. "Angel?" she repeated, worriedly.

Shaking his head, he shut his eyes again. "No, no," he murmured.

"What is it?" she questioned.

"You aren't real."

"Of course I am." Her warm hand touched his cheek. "Feel that? I'm here."

He grabbed hold of her hand. Tears began to trickle down his face. "Cordy? Is it really you?"

Stroking his palm, she nodded. "Yeah."

He struggled to sit up. He pulled her against him, wanting to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. He breathed in the scent of her hair. 

After a while, Cordelia pushed away slightly. Her expression was stern. "Now, what were you thinking? Not eating and all! I could, I could . . ."

Suddenly, without warning, Angel locked his mouth with hers. She was so surprised that a tiny squeak escaped her. At first she didn't respond, but then she surrendered to the kiss. His tongue slipped inside her mouth and she met it with her own. They stroked and twirled in a dance. She couldn't think the entire time, and she swore she was falling. 

When it ended, she was disoriented. Her brain slowly started to work again. Anger built. "What did you do that for!?"

"What?" Angel asked, puzzled.

"You had to have had a reason and I want to know why," she demanded. She stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry, I guess I made a mistake," he whispered. 

Cordelia's face softened. "No, that's not what I meant. I-" She sighed. 

"I've missed you so much. When you got trapped in that fire . . . I never told you how I felt," he confessed.

"How do you feel?" 

His hopeful gaze fixed on her. "I love you."

A smile formed on her lips. "I love you too."

They embraced, savoring the other's presence. They knew this must have been a miracle. 

"How did this happen? Cordelia, you died," Angel stated.

"I have no idea. Yesterday I was Jewel Witherspoon."

|} - - - - - - {|

Dawn padded into the kitchen. She wore one of Buffy's nightshirts that pictured a cute bear wearing a nightcap. She found Spike hovering over a frying pan and holding a spatula. She couldn't hold in her giggle and it exploded into the air. 

Spike turned, lifting his scarred eyebrow. "What? Never seen a vamp cook before?"

"No, and I never thought I would. Why are you cooking anyway?" She eyed the scrambled eggs in the skillet. 

"Woke up and saw my girls all cozy in bed. Felt I needed ta do somethin for them. Was gonna surprise ya both with breakfast in bed. Guess ya ruined the surprise, though," he told her. He took a plate lying on the counter and plopped the now done eggs on it. Then he accompanied it with a piece of toast. 

"I'm still surprised. Thank you, Spike."

He handed the plate to her. "There ya go, Sweet Bit. Hope it's good."

She hopped up on a stool at the island. She shoveled a mouthful of eggs. It wasn't half bad actually. 

Spike began to crack two more eggs for Buffy. "I'm so glad you came back to us, Dawn. Maybe a bloke really can get rewarded for doin the good fight."

"I'm happy to be back too," Dawn commented.

Just then the oldest Summers came in. She was already dressed and her hair was fixed in a ponytail. 

"Hey, luv, you aren't supposed to be up yet," Spike scolded, playfully. "You never follow the rules, do you?"

She grinned. "Nope." She went over and gave him a quick peck on the mouth. "Awww, thanks for cooking."

"What makes you think this is for you?" he teased. 

She punched him lightly in the arm. "Like you'd eat eggs," she said with sarcasm. "If you were gonna consume something it would either be beer, hot chocolate, a blooming onion, or hot wings."

"I like pizza," he informed. 

"Ooo, pizza, we should get one later," Buffy chirped.

Spike chuckled. "Maybe I'll treat my family to the three cheese special with bread sticks later tonight."

Dawn watched the closest people to her. They seemed so cheerful right then. She felt a stab of guilt. She hadn't told them everything. She was there for one reason and one reason only. To do her mission. Her job was to tell them about their destiny, set them on the path, and help them accomplish their goal. When it was over . . .

Her plate was clean. She pushed it away from her. She excused herself and went into the hall. The tears came in a rush. Spike said that they were a family. But she couldn't be part of his family. Because when all of this ended, she would have to go away again.

__________________________________________________

Poor Dawn. Sorry this is kinda short. Do you guys still like it?


	16. ch 18

Chapter 18

****

Los Angelus- The Hyperion Hotel

"I've missed this," Cordelia declared. She sat in a chair across from Angel in the kitchen. A mug of steaming coffee was in her hand. The vampire had an identical mug, but his was full of microwaved blood. 

"Of course, I didn't know I missed it before. Me being memory swiped and all," she went on.

Ange's eyes traveled over to fix on her. "What is it you miss exactly?"

She laughed. "You, duh."

He couldn't help but smile. He set his breakfast down. For years now all he had felt was the consuming agony of loneliness and regret. He had forgotten what it was like to care about someone and have that tenderness returned. The compulsion to touch her every second was overwhelming. 

Suddenly Cordelia gasped. She was about ready to fall off the chair, but Angel rushed over in time. On the way he knocked over his mug. Red liquid splattered on the tabletop. 

His hands steadied her. "Cord, what is it?" Fear gripped him. What if he lost her again? He had just gotten her back. He wouldn't be able to handle her absence another time. Not even for a day.

He could sense her increased heart rate and breathing. "Cordy!?" She didn't seem to hear him. Desperate, he gently shook her. 

Cordy's eyes focused. Her arms encircled around his neck. "I saw Gunn and Fred. They were at the mall."

(AN- Remember, Fred was on the last part of season 2.)

Relieved, Angel asked, "You had a vision?"

She nodded. "Yeah, forgot what they were like." She clutched her head. "Got any aspirin?"

He got up to fetch her two tablets and a glass of water. "You saw Gunn and Fred?" 

"Uh huh," she replied, sipping the water. 

"What is going on here?" Angel muttered, puzzled. 

"I dunno." She grinned. "But Fred got a perm. Look's good on her."

|} - - - - - - {|

Buffy insisted on buying the vacant Magic Box. Dawn thought it was a very cool idea. She pointed out that when the gang was together again they would need a hang out. Spike agreed, knowing his girls' hearts were set on it. He couldn't deny them anything. Over the years, working for the council, he had accumulated quite a load of money. He had plenty to spare on the place.

The three of them ordered merchandize, and later started to place them on shelves. Buffy tried to make it look as much like it had 75 years ago. She was even considering furnishing the back as her training room once more. 

Opening day was coming fast. They were checking everything to make sure it was ready.

"So, do we wait around for the gang to show up or are we supposed to go look for them?" Buffy questioned. She was messing around with the cash register. It felt wrong for her to stand behind the counter. This was Anya's domain, and somehow it was as if she was trespassing. Even if the demon girl had gotten on her nerves, she missed her a great deal. 

Buffy sighed. She just wanted things to return to the way they had been. Could they ever be that way again? 

Dawn positioned the meditation candles. She glanced up from her work to look at her sister. "If I understand correctly, they're supposed to come here. The Powers are going to draw them to this spot."

"Will I know them?" This was another lifetime. What if everyone was completely altered? What if they hated her this go-around?

"They'll look the same if that is what you mean."

That didn't help. "I'm scared. What if they have totally different personalities. Xander could be a millionaire and won't like hanging around a commoner like me."

Spike snorted as he came in carrying a heavy box. "The whelp with money? Bollocks. Never happen." He smirked. "Where ya want the dream catchers, luv?"

She took a minute to ponder. "Uh, I think there is room by the incense." 

"Since we own a magic shop and all, does that mean you approve of spells now?" Dawn asked. She had a pleading look on her face. 

"No! Don't get any ideas. Magic is a dangerous thing to deal with. You're not going to touch anything besides paperweights and crystals."

Dawn pouted. "You're no fun."

"Your sis is right, bit. Magic always has consequences," Spike voiced.

Buffy glanced around the store. It was almost a replica of Giles and Anya's store. The only differences were that she had eliminated the icky stuff, like mummy hands and snake eyes, and Gile's books had been replaced with Fredrick's dusty tomes. 

Buffy went over to the table and slumped in a chair. She yawned. 

"Tired, pet?" Spike came over and began to massage her shoulders and neck. 

She moaned in pleasure. "Mmmm hmmm."

He leaned toward her ear. "How about we go home? We've done more than enough for today. I'll put you to bed," he whispered. 

A smile formed on her lips at the naughty thought. "That sounds great."

Just then there was a tapping at the door startling them. "Who could that be? We aren't open yet." Buffy asked in curiosity. 

The slayer got up and went to the door. She opened it up. "We aren't . . ." 

There were two strangers standing outside. They held hands. Then she got a glimpse of two others behind them. Her hand came over her mouth. "Angel!? . . .Wesley!?"

Angel took a step toward her. "Hello, Buffy."

She was aware of Spike coming up beside her. "Guess we won't be going to bed as soon as we hoped then?"

___________________________________________

I know, another short chapter. I just don't have as much time now that school has started. Sorry. 


	17. ch 19

Chapter 19

Cordelia came forward from the back of the group. Buffy hadn't noticed her among them until now. "Hey, Buffy, like the new look. Are you taller?"

Buffy opened her mouth to speak, but she didn't get a chance. Angel stepped into the store. His eyes seemed to have a yellow tint even with his human features. "Spike, what are you doing here?" he growled at his grand-childe. 

A smirk appeared on Spike's lips. "Why hello, peaches. Didn't get the momo did ya? I'm the bloody Dark Keeper. Gonna save the world for the good of kittens and Christmas. Now, why are you here?"

"I came because I thought I could help Buffy. Now I know I can, by getting rid of you." Angel began to rush at the blond vamp, however, was stopped by an angry slayer.

Buffy held Angel back. "He's telling the truth, he's on our side."

"Buffy, this is Spike," he protested.

"Yes, this is Spike. The vampire who's spent 75 years now working for the council."

The warrior for the PTB's was struck speechless. He hadn't seen Spike since he'd been tortured for the Ring of Amara. Could Spike's nature have really changed? He didn't sense a soul, so what would be the reason for Spike to make an effort to be good? Angel knew his childe, and Spike never did anything without personal-gain.

"What reason would he have to be good? Buffy, he clearly has some alternative motive," Angel pointed out.

Spike couldn't stay quiet. He wasn't going to stand still while Angel ridiculed him and Buffy struggled in his defense. 

"I'll tell you what my motive is, poof!"

Buffy sent him a glare. It clearly said 'Shut up and let me handle this.' Spike ignored her. He would have gotten in the other vampire's face if Buffy hadn't been blocking the way.

"Let's get this out of the way, shall we? I love Buffy. Woulda found out later anyway. When she died I vowed to prevent any other slayer from having to do the same thing."

No one moved. Angel stared at Spike in rage. Buffy gaped at Spike in shock. She hadn't expected him to blurt it out like that. 

All of a sudden Angel punched Spike in the nose. "What the bloody hell was that for!?" Spike shouted. 

"For acting like you actually care. I can see through you, Spike, even if Buffy can't."

Spike began to laugh, holding his bloodied nose. "Think ya got me figured out, peaches, don't ya?"

Angel hit him again. "I know I do. You've never done anything that wasn't tainted, William."

"Angel, please stop it," Buffy pleaded. 

Ignoring Buffy, Angel went on," You can't feel, Spike. You don't have a soul."

Spike let a fist fly out at Angel. He wasn't going to let his grand-sire beat him to a pulp, even if Buffy would be brassed at him for hurting her first and only true love. 

A bright light swarmed around the pair of vampires. It threw them away from each other. When it died down, everyone looked around for the source. 

Gunn pointed at Dawn. She was standing off to the side with a smile. "Oh man, did she do that?"

"Pretty neat, huh? I'm not the key for nothing," she said, very proudly.

"Nibblet?" Spike asked in shock from the floor.

The teen came over and hovered above him. "Sorry, Spike, but I had to get you guys to stop going at each other." She helped him up. 

"Where'd you learn to do the part trick?" Spike asked his lil' bit.

"Oh, I got that burst of knowledge in the upper plane. I could make us all fly if I wanted to."

He rose an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yeah, wanna see?"

"Maybe later, Dawn," Buffy interrupted. "Right now we have important things to discuss. Like oh I don't know, how Angel's gang knew how to find us and why they aren't surprised to see me not dead."

"Visions," Cordy informed. "I saw you guys and knew we had to come here. Some big battle, right?"

"Isn't there always?" Buffy said.

"You're Buffy then?" Fred asked. "It is an honor to meet you."

"Uh . . . Thanks, I guess."

"It is interesting how your molecular structure is different yet you are still you. I always thought the cells might carry a person's personality." Fred laughed. "Guess that theory gets thrown out the door."

Buffy stared. "Sure," she said after a minute, kinda puzzled. 

"Buffy, it is good to see you again. We are at your service in any way we can. I've become quite good with the broadsword," Wesley spoke up. "And of course if there is any research . . ."

"Don't really need a research person. Dawn seems to be the paranormal encyclopedia over here." 

Dawn giggled. "I am, aren't I? It's so cool." It felt good to actually be useful. She wasn't some weak, ignorant girl who needed protection. She was the mystical key with tons of info floating in her head from her trip in TPB land. 

Spike hopped up on the counter. "Well, half our army's here, slayer." He reached into his duster and pulled out his cigarettes. He lit one and began to puff away.

"Yeah," she muttered. She wondered where the others were and when they would get there. It would be so good to see them, but it would also mean that the battle was approaching.

|} - - - - - - {|

****

Somewhere in Las Vegas 

David couldn't stop looking at the girl. She was sitting three tables away by herself. So far, she'd ordered a drink (probably coke or Pepsi) and some cheese fries. Currently, she was munching away while bobbing her head to the band onstage. 

He usually didn't go out alone. He was more of a crowd of friends kind of guy. He loved to goof off and tell jokes, not sit alone thinking. But for some reason he had the urge to get out that night, and somehow ended up at the club. It was called The Cove. He'd been there a couple times before. His buddy, Jake, took him, trying to help him catch a babe. Didn't go so well.

The red-head was wiping her fingers off on the napkin now. God, David, obsessive much? Turn your head away. He tried, but didn't succeed. Instead, he found himself getting up and heading toward her.

She glanced up as he approached and smiled. 

"Do I know you?" he asked. He could have hit himself upside the head. She probably thought he was trying to hit on her. But he wasn't. He honestly felt like he knew her.

"I don't think so but I . . ." she began.

"Get your hands off me!" someone shouted. Their heads snapped to the right where they saw a girl struggled with some man. Then the man's face changed, deforming into a hideous monster. A scream exploded from the girl.

As the monster lowered his fangs toward the girl's neck, something snapped in David. He knew what he had to do. 

"Wood, get me a piece of wood," he ordered.

Frantically, the red-head searched for some wood. She thought about breaking a chair leg, but wondered if she was strong enough to do so. She rummaged in her purse and came up with a pencil. She shrugged, handing it to David. "Will this work?"

Without answering, he went up behind the vampire and shoved him away from the girl. Before the vamp could react, David thrust the pencil through his heart. Immediately, he turned to dust. 

The pencil dropped to the floor. The girl held the side of her bleeding neck in a daze. David's heart pounded loudly in his chest. What the hell . . .?

"What just happened?" the red-head questioned. 

He shook his head. "I have no idea. I don't even know how I knew that I needed a piece of wood."

"This is wigging me out," the red-head commented. 

"Me too," he agreed.

She held out a hand. "My name's Heather."

He smiled, still weirded out. "David."

___________________________________________________

Well, there you go. I hope you know who Heather and David are. 

I don't know if a pencil would kill a vampire. But in the book BTVS by Richie Tankersley Cusick, Buffy does, so I thought what the hey and went with it.


	18. ch 20

Chapter 20

"Do you have a place to stay?" Buffy asked Angel.

"Not yet, but we can go to the motel," he answered. He snatched up his black coat that had been draped on the back of a chair. 

"I'd let you guys stay at my place. . . But it's sort of cramped. There's only one bedroom and Dawn has to sleep on the couch. If you want to get all snuggly wuggly with sleeping bags, though . . ." She felt sort of bad to make him crash at the rundown motel Sunnydale offered. Especially with how elaborate his hotel must be. 

"We'll be fine, Buffy," Angel assured her. 

She nodded. "Ok, but if you see cockroaches feel free to run over. We'll be crushed like sardines, but it's buggy free."

He gave her a smile. He was about to head to the door, but then turned back toward her. "Buffy, uh . . . Are you and Spike together?"

She swallowed. "Yeah, we sorta are." She looked him in the eyes. "But, it's my life, remember? You left. And essentially this is my second life anyways so I can do whatever I want with it."

"I'm not gonna give you a lecture, Buffy. I just want you to think this through. Spike isn't prince charming here."

"Yeah, you're right," she agreed. "He's loud and obnoxious. He drinks and smokes. Sometimes I can hardly stand him. But he is also understanding, loyal, and caring." She gave a small laugh. "Ya know, I think we go good together. I mean, I can be right bitchy when I wanna be. But I'm a good person. I saved the world. And so has Spike. Or, he contributed anyway."

Angel put on his coat and then questioned, "Are you happy?"

She smiled. "Yes. I am actually."

They both exited the magic shop. Their friends were waiting outside. Spike and Dawn stood nearest to the door, while Fred, Gunn, Cordelia, and Wesley were a little ways off to the side. Spike's cigarette glowed in the darkened night. It was cool and Cordelia had her hands in her coat pockets.

"What about you, are you happy?" Buffy inquired, curiously.

Angel's eyes shifted to set on Cordy, which didn't go unnoticed by Buffy. "Yeah, I think I am."

"I'm glad." Buffy eyed Cordelia. "You sure Cordy's gonna handle a motel?"

"She's changed a lot. Staying in a cheap motel room is nothing compared to her mind-splitting headaches. Besides, you should have seen the first place she got," he explained. 

"Ok then. See you tomorrow."

The two groups parted for the night. Buffy stepped over to Spike and her sister. The blond vamp dropped his cigarette and stomped it out with a boot. 

"Shall we be off then, luv?" Spike asked.

She answered with a nod. The small group began to walk toward their cozy apartment. Spike and Buffy trailed slightly behind the teen. Occasionally, they would share a glance.

Spike came up close to the slayer. He whispered into her ear, "Cold, luv?"

She nodded in affirmation. 

His mouth formed a playful smirk. "I'll warm you up when we get home."

The suggestive words hit Buffy and she felt her body respond. Even if he was a vampire with no temperature, he could certainly heat her up. Oh, what that voice did to her. She quickened her pace. Sooner she got home, sooner she got Spikey goodness. 

"Come on, Dawn, you move like you're 80," she teased.

"What!? You guys were the ones 'behind' me," Dawn pointed out.

Spike moved his legs faster, passing Dawn as well, to match Buffy's stride. He let out a chuckle. Getting Buffy all worked up when they weren't quite home was awfully fun. But not as fun as he would have when they actually got there.

* + * + * + *

Angel Investigations, or formal (as to how it had been a few years since their organization had actually been active), checked into the motel. Cordelia and Angel got a room together, as Fred and Gunn suspected they would. To Wesley, however, it was unexpected. He hadn't had as much time as the others to get used to the idea of the vampire and seerer being together.

Fred and Gunn ended up having rooms exactly next to each other. Gunn, being a gentleman, carried her suitcase to the door. She beamed over at him. "Thanks, Charles, you really didn't have to do that," she told him.

"It was nothing," he replied. "Sleep well."

"Kay, you too."

They exchanged a long look before parting into their separate rooms. 

Inside Fred's room, she put her suitcase on the bed. Then she went to the mirror, undid her hair, and combed it. After that, she put on her pajamas for bed and brushed her teeth. She crawled into bed. She rolled around, trying to get comfortable. Several minutes passed before she gave up, deciding she just wasn't sleepy.

In the other room, Gunn sat Indian-style on the bed with the TV remote in his grasp. He flipped through the cable stations, looking for something good to watch. A cop program? Na. Some talk show? Not in the mood. Donald Duck? Don't think so. Clueless? That's a chick-flick. He gave a long sigh and flipped off the television.

He fell back on the bed, putting his hands behind his head. He stared up at the ceiling. Patterns began to form. Hmmmm. . . was that a bunny? And there's a heart. A small smile came to his lips. Hey, was that the word Fred? 

Gunn got off the bed. He went out into the hall, and faced the next room. He brought a hand up to knock. Wait, what if she was asleep? He didn't want to wake her up. He lowered his hand. He better not disturb her. He turned to leave. 

"Charles?"

He spun back around to see Fred with the door open. She was dressed in pink satin pajamas and looked very cute. "Hey," he greeted. 

"Did you want something?"

"I'm not exactly tired. Uh, I was wondering if you wanted to like do something? I mean, if you're not doing something already, that is."

She grinned. "That'd be great. I couldn't get to sleep."

She opened the door wider for him. Gunn stepped inside. "Whadda say about 20 questions?" he asked.

* + * + * + *

****

Somewhere in Las Vegas

After Heather's confrontation with David her life changed forever. She was amazed as to how her eyes could have been closed for so long. Now that she made sure they were open, she could pinpoint deaths in the newspaper that were clearly caused by vampires. She could find strange occurrences on the web. 

Not being able to handle it on her own, she confided in David. The two had become very good friends. It was as if they already knew each other. They couldn't sit back and do nothing, so the pair would sweep around their part the city, staking any evil fiend they came in contact with. They actually weren't that bad. Okay, so she had dropped the stake yesterday, but she grabbed it before the vamp could take advantage of the error.

Heather sat down at the bus stop bench, watching as the people went by. So many, going about their lives, ignorant of the nasties that also existed in their world. And she had once been one of them. A part of the crowd. 

She glanced at her watch. Five minutes and the bus should be there. Mass transportation was her friend. Learning to drive didn't sit well with her. Too much stress. Especially when living in such a busy city.

Out of nowhere, she heard a shout. "Willow!" 

It was always noisy in Las Vegas. There were calls all the time. But for some reason Heather craned her neck. A pretty blond in a long dress came up. She gasped, putting her hand over her mouth. "W-Willow, it is you!"

Heather stared, not knowing what to do. 

"I've found you. I really didn't know it would work," the woman went on.

Heather blinked. "What would work?"

"The spell. A location spell. Bu-But it did! I found you, Willow. This time it was me that found you."

The words hit Heather deeply. She couldn't move.

The woman took Heather's right hand in hers. The touch was so warm and familiar. Heather's eyes began to water.

"It's me, Tara," the woman said, softly.

* + * + * + *

Angel was sitting on the bed when Cordelia exited the bathroom. Her hair was wet from the shower. She was dressed in a nightgown. "Remind me to bring my own shampoo next time," she remarked. 

He smiled in return. Cordy came over and he wrapped his arms around her. She smelled good after her shower and he inhaled deeply.

Running a hand through her locks, he asked, "Cordy, are you happy?"

She broke away, searching his eyes. "I knew coming here was a bad idea. Buffy always gets you thinking too much."

"I want to be sure you have thought this through. I'm not your normal guy. I can't go out in the sun. I can't . . ."

She snuggled back up to him. "I'm happy right here, like this, with you. It's all I need."

* + * + * + *

****

Somewhere in England

Alden Clark pushed his glasses back up higher on his nose. He brought a cup of steaming tea up to take another sip before flipping the page of his new book. He peered down at the words, absorbing them. When he reached the end of the page he turned to the next.

Alden almost dropped his cup. With a shaky hand he placed it down on the top of the desk. His eyes never left the photo he saw printed on the paper in front of him. 

A picture of Rupert Giles. An exact replica of himself. 

_____________________________________________________

Sorry for the tremendous delay on this. It was really awful of me to keep you all waiting. I'll get the next part out in the next few days. I promise. 

So how did you like this part? I found it fun skipping around so you could see what everybody was up to. 


	19. ch 21

Chapter 21

****

Somewhere in England

Alden Clark impatiently listened to the ring filtering into his ear. He held the phone tighter. How long did it take to answer? With his experience with the council, he had learned that there were plenty of watchers who pretended to be busy but essentially did practically nothing. So someone should be free to pick up the bloody telephone, right?

"Hullo, state your name and status," a voice finally said.

Clark sighed. "Weaver, this is Alden Clark. I assume you know my status."

"Oh, yes, you are currently under research duty. Am I correct?"

The watcher scooted the open book closer toward him. "Uh, yes. I have the job of delving into the history of Buffy Anne Summers," he explained. 

"Have you discovered anything of use?" Mr. Weaver questioned.

Clark removed his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. "My assignment was rather vague. I'm not even entirely sure as to what I'm supposed to find."

"The similarities of the current slayer and Miss Summers."

"In a condensed summery." Clark set his glasses down on the desk. "I have a theory here, Weaver. The council suspects that this girl truly is the reanimation of Buffy Anne Summers."

There was a long pause. "The likeliness is probably coincidental," Weaver finally replied.

"We both know, ol' mate, that things are never coincidental," Clark said forcefully. "I'm not a fool. I would not have gotten this assignment because the council wants to 'check up' on our champion."

A defeated sigh escaped Weaver. "We are not certain on the matter, Mr. Clark. Ms. Reese's watcher, Fredrick, left a substantial journal detailing her similarities to Buffy. He seemed very convinced."

"I see," Clark muttered. "So are you trying to prove him right or wrong?"

"We only want the truth."

Right. The council never wanted the simple truth. They always wanted things to go their way. And if they didn't, they changed it so it would. 

"So, I ask again, Mr. Clark, have you found anything of interest?"

Clark looked down at the book. Giles's face, his face, stared back at him. 

"N-No, I haven't found anything as of yet. I only wanted more details on my assignment."

"Very well. Please inform me when you do uncover anything."

"I will. Goodbye, Mr. Weaver."

Clark hung up the phone. The council's motives for the slayer were unclear, but whatever they were it couldn't be good. 

|} - - - - - - {|

Clark fell asleep reading more in-depth into the past of Rupert Giles through his diary. The entries were astonishing. He felt bonded to the man, and even would have sworn he felt the same emotions Giles had as the words soaked into him. His eyes passed from page-to-page until they drooped from exhaustion.

Dreams haunted his mind, dreams of long passed. He saw the events Rupert Giles recorded. And with the fall of Buffy Summers, Clark startled awake.

He rubbed his face with his hands, taking a deep breath. His mind was foggy with confusion. What the bleeding hell was going on? He needed answers. The council wasn't dishing any out, but they were the only ones who had them. 

He grabbed his coat and threw it on. Then, he headed out the door with his car keys. The air was cool and the sky was cloudy. Typical English weather. He began to go down the steps of his apartment building.

"You don't want to go to them."

Clark halted. He craned his neck to see a woman. She had long black hair that cascaded all the way down to her waist. Her eyes were emerald and glowed like a cat. She was very mysterious looking.

"Do I know you?" Clark answered.

She grinned. "In this lifetime? No. Before? No. So, I'd say nope you've never set eyes on me until now."

He shook his head, giving her an odd look. He continued moving toward his vehicle.

"Ok, now I don't think you heard me properly the first time. I don't think you want to go to them," the woman said, forcefully.

"Who?"

She laughed. "The council, duh."

His hand froze on the car door. "How did you know where I was going?"

"I know lots of things."

"That didn't answer my question." Clark turned around to face her.

She took a step toward him. Up close, she was even more beautiful. "My name is Cristina. I know things of the past, present, and even what might be. I know who you are, Alden Clark, and who you were."

"Th-That's very interesting."

"Isn't it, though? The perks of being a missionary to the powers.

"Powers?"

"That be. Omnipotent beings that see all."

Clark cleared his throat. "I see."

She smiled. "No, you don't. But you will."

He studied her with curiosity. 

"Please, hear me out before going to spill to the other watchers. They can't be trusted."

He chuckled. "That I'll agree with."

"They aren't telling you the truth. About the prophecy."  


His eyes widened. "The prophecy that says that the slayer will live forever?"

"Yes. But there is more that they aren't telling you. The final battle is approaching. The one to end all evil, or end all good. The council wishes to stop it."

"And how would they do this?"

She met his gaze straight-on. "By killing your slayer."

****

Somewhere in Las Vegas

The bus came, but Heather didn't even notice. Tara knelt in front of her, holding her hands. The tears kept coming. She didn't know where the burst of emotion came from. All she knew was that her heart felt like it was being glued back together. It was painful and joyful all at the same time.

Tara smoothed down Heather's hair. "Sweetie, please don't cry."

Through her tears, Heather gazed back at Tara. "I know you. Not rationally, but my soul knows you."

The blond witch looked as if she might break into sobs as well. "You'll remember. It takes time, but soon you'll know me completely."

It didn't make sense, but still Heather smiled. This seemed so right even if it was totally insane. 

"It's all going to b-be all right now. I found you. We were lost, but now we're both found," Tara whispered.

And she was right. Heather realized how hollow she had been before that moment. She was finally whole again.

|} - - - - - - {|

Buffy was vaguely awake. She held the body next to her a little more to her. A small smile came to her lips. 

Beside her, Spike smirked at the display. He was a lucky bloke. Too lucky in fact, and it scared him. When you have so much, you have so much to lose. And what really frightened him the most was that he didn't deserve to keep any of this happiness.

Buffy's eyes fluttered open. The smile on her lips widened. "How long have you been watching me?"

"Dunno, pet. Quite sometime, I'd reckon. Could never get tired of watchin a beautiful face like yours."

She swatted him. "Stop, I probably have bed-hair."

He chuckled. "Well, yeah."

She swatted him again. Then she rolled over to face him, her arm still across his chest. "Mmmm, this feels nice."

"We should get up, luv," Spike told her. 

She frowned. "Not yet."

"Dawn's gonna make a mess in the kitchen," he reminded her. 

"She does that regardless if we're up or not."

He ran a finger down her bare arm, sending shivers through her. "The Magic Box is going to open tomorrow. You need to prepare."

"It can wait."

He rose an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Totally."

A playful gleam came to his eyes. "Maybe we could lay here a tad bit longer."

Her innocent smile became naughty. "Or we could do more than just lay here."

|} - - - - - - {|

Dawn loafed around for about an hour. Then she fixed herself a plate of cheese scrambled eggs and toast. She poured a tall glass of orange-juice. Yummy. 

After a full tummy, Dawn glanced at the clock on the microwave. It was almost 11:30. Geez, how long was her sister and Spike going to sleep? Okay, she wasn't that naïve, she knew they weren't 'sleeping'. She wasn't even that disgusted (even if she pretended to be), but man, it didn't take this long. Unless you were a slayer and vampire, apparently. Must be all the concealed energy.

Nothing was on the television. All fifty-five channels. Was it her or did shows get stupider in seventy-five years?

Well, she wasn't going to sit around waiting for Buffy and Spike to drag themselves out of bed. There was nothing here to keep her occupied. What they needed was one of those virtual reality game sets she saw advertised. Now that would rule. But of course, Buffy was lame and spent all her money on clothes. Looking good was vital, but a teen needs some fun along with the glamour. She let out a tiny giggle. The powers were awfully funny beings. They returned her to her former 15, going on 16 years, body and didn't eliminate the hormones and mixed-up emotions. If it had been her choice, she probably would have skipped out on that.

A walk was the only thing Dawn could think of to do. She would have went to tell Spike and Buffy but the thought of catching the sound of her sister moan from pleasure was too dramatizing to contemplate. Instead, she grabbed a sheet of paper and wrote a quick note. She grabbed her fake-leather jacket and headed out the door. 

It was a decent day out. The sky was blue with a couple clouds. It was refreshing to soak up the sun rays, especially since their apartment had the windows covered by closed blinds. She loved Spike, like a brother in fact, but shacking up with him was frustrating. No sun and icky bags of blood when you opened the fridge. 

She walked, not really heading for a known location. There were people out the streets, but not a whole lot. She passed some houses and realized she was standing in front of her old house. Anger shot through her. It was blue now. Someone painted their house! 

She stomped off in a huff. Before she knew it she was in the park. They had different play equipment and Dawn guessed from the look of them, better quality. No kid was there, however. She went over to the vacant swings, going back and forth slightly in the breeze. She sat down on one. 

"Awww, now Dawnie, I expected to find you somewhere more grown-up. What are you now? Over a hundred at least. Wait, no, you're the key. So, you have to be old as grit."

Dawn shot up from the swing. Dread filled her to the bone. She spun around and gasped. 

"Didn't expect to see me again did you, precious? Well, you need to realize that every heads has a tail. Every rose has a thorn. You didn't think only the good guys came back, did ya?" 

The key took a step backwards. 

Glory flipped her hair. "Oh, you did, didn't you?"

___________________________________________________

He he he. Pretty intense chapter, huh? Hope you enjoyed. Something I came to realize while writing this part, I'm probably only half done. Wow. This is the longest story I've ever written. 


	20. ch 22

Chapter 22

It was past noon by the time Buffy and Spike dragged themselves out of bed. They quickly pulled on some clothes and exited the bedroom. They did so mostly stumbling, considering how they couldn't stop kissing. 

As they came out of the hall, Buffy's stomach growled. She giggled. 

"Want me to fix you something, luv?" Spike offered.

She nodded, sweetly. 

The stove had a dirty skillet on a burner. By the toaster was an opened bag of bread. Spike held up the skillet. "Told you Dawn would make a mess."

Buffy sighed. Then she called out, "Dawn, get out here and clean up!"

When no one answered, Buffy began to head into the living room. "Dawn!"

Spike noticed a piece of paper on the counter. He picked it up and examined it. He trailed over to where Buffy stood. "She left a note," he informed. 

"What does it say?" Buffy asked. 

"Went out for a stroll. Breath of fresh air and sunshine and all that rot. "

Buffy frowned. "Ugh, we're supposed to meet Angel and his gang at the magic shop in a few."

"Here, luv, I'll gather up some breakfast, or rather brunch. Then you can tread off ta the shop while I wait here for the bit. We'll follow later through the sewer system," he suggested. 

She smiled. "Dawn'll love that," she said with sarcasm.

"Nah, she'll find it cool."

"The sewers? I don't think so. They're gross and eww. But she'll have to deal with it."

He cooked eggs, bacon, and toast. Buffy gulped it down, hungrily. For a vampire, he made some pretty okay food. If she was honest, he was actually better at it than she was. TV dinners and macaroni and cheese were her limit. 

After eating, Buffy gave Spike a quick kiss. "Thanks. I'll see you in a little bit."

"Bye, pet."

Spike watched as she exited through the door. He realized right then how big of a hole his slayer filled. He wasn't even sure there would be much of his heart left if she got taken away from him again. It was a good thing it wouldn't have to beat, or he would surely perish if that day ever came. On second thought, maybe is was a curse instead. 

|} - - - - - - {|

Dawn stared in shock at the hell god. She had never been so scared. Even when she had been tied up on the tower she hadn't felt this terror.

"All alone I see, Dawnie. Where's your big sister? She never seems to be around when you need her," Glory chimed. 

The key had existed since the beginning of time, Dawn had lived to adulthood physically, and now she stood there as a teenage girl. She had never been a child, but right then she could have sworn she was. Glory was so powerful and Dawn was . . .

Glory shook her head. "What's the matter, Sweet Thing? You don't have to be afraid. I'm not going to cut you this time. I don't even need the key's energy. I'm gonna stick around to see the hell that's coming on earth."

"S-So, you're not going to hurt me?" Dawn stammered. 

"Oh, no Dawnie! It won't hurt . . . Long. I'm not even gonna kill you. I'm only taking a little something. Brains are so overrated. They get in the way and cause pain. You won't ever have to worry about a thing after I'm done with you."

Dawn's eyes widened. She couldn't allow this. She had a duty. The prophecy had to be fulfilled. 

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you go on with that full head of your. You'll run and ruin my plans. I can't have you leading your friends and big sis toward utopia." A huge grin came to Glory's lips. "And, I'm hungry."

Taking a step back, Dawn tried to focus her mind. There had to be a way out of this. The powers had given her a substantial supply of knowledge and special abilities for situations such as this. All she had to do was overcome her overwhelming fear. 

Dawn closed her eyes, trying to block out images of her blood spilling and opening the portal all those years ago. She let out a tiny whimper. 

She felt fingers stroke her cheek. "Shhh, just relax. It'll only take a minute. Then you can be at peace."

Tara's face flashed in Dawn's memory. The witch had told her later, after getting her mind back, that she had felt so lost after Glory brain-sucked her. She described it as being trapped in a labyrinth where when you thought you had found the way out, there was a dead-end. Dawn didn't want to live that way. She'd rather be dead. Again.

Taking in a deep breath, Dawn's eyes shot open. Instead of their normal color, they were silver.

"What the . . .?" Glory began.

Energy filled up inside Dawn. She could feel it begging to escape. She had never actually done this and hoped it would work.

The power was released as a red sports car drove by. It hit Glory, making her fly into the road. The driver tried to swerve, but hit the god anyway.

Dawn didn't hesitate. She took off in great speed toward home.

****

Somewhere in England

Clark blinked. "Kill the slayer? Isn't she supposedly immortal?"

"That is true," Christina agreed. "But they plan on undoing that."

"I see. And this ending battle, why would they wish to prevent it?"

The woman smiled. "Come now, you know the council. They would be useless without demons in this world. But they cannot afford to allow demons to take over the world either. No, they are most successful as things are at the moment."

Clark took a moment to digest what she was saying. "You are saying that the council wants to kill the slayer, Buffy if you will, to avoid a battle that will either make the land pure good or evil. And they would be doing this for their benefit. Pardon me, but how can you be certain of all this?"

Frustrated, Christina let out a long sigh. "I told you, I work for the powers that be. I'm a missionary sent to carry out the world's destiny."

"Um . . . Yes." He couldn't stand it anymore and gave into his most awful habit. He removed his glasses to clean.

****

Somewhere in Las Vegas

David was watching football when the knocking came. He set his beer down on the coffee table and pushed the mute button on the remote. Getting up off the recliner, he headed to the door. He opened it to see Heather and a blond-haired woman.

"Hey, Heth," he greeted. He glanced at her companion. "Who's this?"

The girls shared a look. Both seemed completely serious. 

"Can we come in?" Heather questioned.

He cracked the door wider. "Sure."

They came in. The unknown woman was apparently nervous. She had her hands in front of her and was fiddling with her fingers. Heather noticed and grabbed one of her hands. David was surprised, but pushed it aside. 

"David, this is Tara," Heather informed. She gestured to the woman next to her. 

Tara raised her free hand. "Hi."

"Hey, there," he said. "Nice to meet ya."

Tara's raised hand went to her hair. She tucked some strands behind her ear. "Ac- actually, we know each other already."

His eyes grew larger. "Really? Did we have a class together or something? High school is sort of blur, I'm trying to black it out."

Tara shook her head. "No, uh . . ."

"We knew each other before in another life," Heather blurted.

His mouth hung open, not sure how to respond.

"Yeah, I know, hard to take in. But it explains a lot. How else would we know how to kill a vampire?"

In a daze, David went to his chair and collapsed in it. He stared straight ahead without blinking.

"David?" Heather asked.

He remained focused on the TV without moving.

Heather turned to Tara. "Did we break him?"

"I . . . I hope not." Tara's expression was worried. "We should have told him more gradually. But you handled it so well and . . ."

"He'll be find. He just needs time. " Heather paused. "I hope."

Suddenly, David stood up. He took his jacket off the coat rack and slipped it on. "I need to take a walk," he declared. Without a second glance he exited the apartment.

Heather leaned into Tara. "Oh, Tara, I feel awful. Maybe we shouldn't have told him at all. What does it matter anyway? This is now. Not Sunnydale. I'm Heather now. You're . . ." 

"Tez," Tara confirmed. "Tez Jones. But I chose to embrace my past. It is part of who I am."

The door burst open. The girls jumped, releasing each other. David came in, breathless. He took them in with curious eyes. 

"Buffy! Oh, God, I remember Buffy!" he exclaimed.

"Xander?" Heather whispered.

His head snapped to meet her. "What is going on?" His voice sounded confused and uncertain.

Heather walked over and hugged him. Hesitating, he held her back.

|} - - - - - - {|

Buffy approached the Magic Box and saw Angel's gang hanging outside the door. Angel jumped out of the car with a blanket over his head. 

"Sorry, guys," she apologized. 

Buffy hurried, drawing out her keys. She unlocked the store and allowed Angel to run inside the cool shelter. Cordelia, Gunn, Fred, and Wesley followed. 

"I got distracted. Overslept and Dawn ran off somewhere," she explained, feeling bad for being late.

"Where is Spike and Dawn?" Angel asked.

"Dawn's still out on her so called walk who knows where. Spike's waiting for her to get back. They'll meet up with us later."

Angel nodded. 

"She's probably either at a store or flirting with some guy. You know teens, always with the fun."

|} - - - - - - {|

Dawn was relieved to see the apartment building come into view. She hadn't looked back the entire way there.

They were in big trouble. Glory was the only enemy that had beaten them. They had killed her, yes, but she had defeated them by taking away their lives. They had been scoobies, and they weren't scoobies without Buffy. They had been left with nothing after Glory. A sharp stab of fear ran through Dawn. Now it wasn't just their group at stake of losing everything, it was the world. Buffy was the key to helping the planet keep what it had and giving back what it had lost. 

Buffy can't die, Dawn assured herself. No, that's not true, she contradicted herself. Magic could kill her. Magic can kill anyone if you found the right kind. And considering Buffy died a magical death wasn't a comforting thought.

Dawn passed the elevator and raced up the stairs. Her lungs burned and her breathing was rapid, but she pushed it aside. She made it to their door and threw it open.

"Buffy!" she yelled. 

"Nibblet?"

Her eyes shifted to Spike, who was getting up off the sofa. She rushed to his side. 

"Spike, where's Buffy?"

"Not here. She went to the magic shop to meet Peaches and his merry band of men."

Worry crept on her face. "We have to get to her. Now!"

"Hold on, luv, what is the matter?"

"Glory. She's back," Dawn said, frantically.

Spike blinked. "That's not possible."

"I don't know how, but she is. This is the hellmouth, there's always a way."

He took her arm. "Come on, we'll find your sis through the sewers."

Dawn nodded. She suddenly felt safe. Spike would die before Glory touched Buffy or her. 

|} - - - - - - {|

Glory walked into the mansion. She glanced down at her designer dress and frowned. "That bitch!" She smoothed her hand over a dirt stain that had appeared from hitting to ground. 

A tearing at her gut made her freeze. Her hands formed into fists. "No, not now," she said.

She let out a moan. Her face contorted, and then there was a man, a vampire actually, wearing the dress glory had been in. He had longish raven hair and dark eyes. He looked wild and mysterious. 

Damien glanced down at the red dress. He grimaced. Why couldn't the hell god put on jeans like normal females of the time? He headed up the stairs to his wardrobe to select a suitable black outfit.

This was getting tiresome. He hated sharing a body with Glory, but there was no way around it. He had summoned her to help him in creating hell on earth. She was the only one that had done away with the slayer and he needed her to do that again. Once that was accomplished, he would send Glory back where she came from, wherever that had been. Hell, probably. Or maybe she hadn't existed at all and he had brought her back into existence. All he knew was that he had risen her from her downfall, and he would banish again her when after his plan had come to a conclusion. He had found a way to do so too. The only problem was, before that. He didn't know how to control her while inside him. She kept taking over at the damnedest times. 

Damien grinned as he took out a silk button-down shirt. Nevertheless of his frustrations, the slayer would die, and hell would be leashed upon the land. 

_____________________________________________

Someone said that I better have a good ending or this would have been all for nothing. I agree. I already basically had a good ending, but I started to think it over and came up with details. I think it will be a really cool one. Especially the epilogue I plan on adding. : ) I hope you are all gonna love it. All I have to do is get there. Which won't be for awhile. I'll try to write faster for you guys. 


	21. ch 23

Chapter 23

****

Somewhere in Las Vegas

Xander Harris, he was trying the name out, watched as the two wiccans set up candles in a circle. He was weary about the spell they were planning on doing. Mostly because, frankly, all this scared him. The first spell, a mind renewal one, had been bad enough. He had passed out from it when all his memories returned. His brain couldn't handle the overload. And now, here they were, trying to locate any other reincarnated Sunnydale buddies. 

And what then? Were they supposed to get together and throw fireworks and get drunk in reunion? He had a generally good life as David and he wasn't entirely sure he wanted to be Alexander again.

"We're ready," Heather, no Willow, he reminded himself, announced.

Xander nodded.

The witches sat in the circle of the mystic glow, holding hands. They called upon the elements and goddess. A map of the United States lay between them. Xander wanted to ask about what if someone was in another country, but he knew it would be bad to interrupt. 

Willow and Tara began to chant. 

"We call upon the ones we knew

Another night, another day

Come what will, come what may

Draw us to the ones we knew

Bind us for our current day"

Tara let go of Willow's hands and grabbed a bag of some kind of gold dust. She sprinkled a hand-full over the map. Most of the particles disappeared as soon as they hit the paper. A couple, however, remained. A few dots had collected in California. Xander squinted down. 3 were in Nevada. Hey, is that us? he wondered. 

He suddenly noticed one spec that was on the carpet instead of the map. He bet that one belonged to someone over seas.

A wind from nowhere began to blow around the witches. Xander stepped backwards. Was this supposed to happen? When they had described the process to him this hadn't been mentioned.

The gust of air slowed and then stopped completely. Willow looking around. A giant grin spread across her face. 

"Buffy!?" Willow asked in amazement. 

|} - - - - - - {|

Buffy rested her head on her hand. This wasn't much of a business meeting without Dawn. The key was the one who knew all about the upcoming battle. Instead of making a plan they were listening to Cordy talk about her new and improved life.

"He said I was great in the detergent commercial. And then there was the offer for the soap opera. I could have been this really classy girl who somehow ended up with two husbands. But then I started to have my visions and had to decline. I'm sure that I'll be able to get an acting job when this is all over. Cuz this war'll end all the icky demons, right?"

Buffy raised her head. "Uh, I think Ask Dawn when she gets here."

"How does she know so much? I work for the powers too and don't know all the stuff she does," Cordelia complained.

"She's the key, Cordy," Buffy replied.

"That gives her some extra advantages then, huh?"

Buffy frowned. "Uh . . . yeah ."

Cordelia may have outgrown her cheer-leader attitude, but she was still tiresome. Truth was, Cordelia was only talking away because they weren't doing anything constructive. Everyone had sort of broken up into different parts of the store. Buffy, Cordy, and Angel were at the table. Wesley was browsing through the library. Gunn was in the training room checking out the weapons, and Fred had tagged along. No one knew quite what else to do without Dawn.

Angel shifted in his seat. "So, Buffy, when do you open to customers?"

"Nine in the morning tomorrow," she answered. "I hope."

"That's good."

There was a pause where no one spoke. It ended quickly with Cordelia starting up again. "Have you thought of lightening your hair, Buffy? It was lighter before. I think . . ."

A gasp came from the slayer. Abruptly, she stood up. She looked around, searchingly.

"Buffy?" Angel asked, concerned.

"Willow," she whispered.

"Willow?" Cordelia echoed with confusion.

"Shhh," Buffy hissed. "I can't hear what she's saying."

Cordy turned toward the vamp next to her. "Was her new body dropped on its head at birth? She's listening to invisible people."

"Please, Cord, be quiet," Angel urged. He put his total attention on Buffy with interest.

"Fine, shutting up now," Cordy said. She too focused on Buffy.

|} - - - - - - {|

"What is going on?" Xander asked.

Willow beamed at her mate and best friend. "I made contact with Buffy!" she exclaimed. 

"What! Wasn't this only supposed to be a location spell?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

Tara gazed over at Xander. "Sometimes the forces of magic will grant us with more than we ask. That is, if we are worthy of it."

"Ah, I see." Xander motioned around the room. "So the tornado like wind was a good thing."

"R-Right."

The chatter stopped when they noticed that Willow was preoccupied. She was in the middle of a conversation. To the other occupants of the room it appeared to be one-sided, but in reality the red-head was indeed speaking across miles to the slayer.

"Willow, is that really you?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, it's me, your big gun," the witch answered.

Crying could be heard through the link. Tears formed in Willow's eyes as well. When she had been only Heather, without her past memories, she hadn't know what she was missing. Now she did. Buffy was so important to her and she wanted the slayer back in her life.

"Where are you?" Buffy inquired. 

"Las Vegas."

"Vegas. Do any gambling?"

Willow laughed. "No, but I've met some people here." She looked up at Tara and Xander. "Buffy, Tara and Xander are with me."

There was a stretch of silence. Finally, Buffy choked, "Xander?"

"Uh huh. He's standing right in front of me."

"Oh my God." The slayer's voice was full of emotion. "I love you guys so much."

Willow addressed Xander. "She says she loves us."

Xander wanted to reciprocate those words. He really did. But something in him couldn't. This other life. This Sunnydale, the hellmouth, seemed like a distant nightmare that had occurred in his dreams. 

Willow answered for him. "We love you too, Buffy. How are you?"

"Oh, you know us slayers, all with the fighting and apocalypses." She let out a humorless laugh. "Besides that, I'm great."

A frown marred Willow's face. "Apocalypse?" 

Xander stiffened. He didn't feel comfortable with the mention of the end of the world.

"Yeah, but supposedly this will be the last one. At lease, that's what Dawn says."

"Dawnie," Willow said softly.

"Uh huh. She's all with the keyness and powers now. She's come to help us win the final battle."

"Buffy, do you need us there?"

A gasp was heard. "Spike!?"

"Spike? Buffy, what is going on?" Willow could feel the magic waning. "I think the connection's fading."

"Oh my God! Are you sure it was Glory?"

"Buffy!" Willow called in desperation. It was no use, the bond had disintegrated. 

|} - - - - - - {|

"Yeah, but supposedly this will be the last one. At lease, that's what Dawn says," Buffy explained.

She was sitting down again, chatting away. Angel and Cordelia were watching, trying to figure out what was going on. Occasionally, one would lean over to whisper something to the other.

Buffy couldn't believe it. She was actually talking to Willow. She had been told that her friends would come back to her, but it hadn't felt real. Not until now. Willow was alive and well. And according to the witch, so was Xander.

"Dawnie," Willow sent. 

A smile formed on Buffy's lips. She proudly said, "Uh huh. She's all with the keyness and powers now. She's come to help us win the final battle."

"Buffy, do you need us there?"

The slayer opened her mouth to respond, but that was when the cellar door burst open. Spike and Dawn came rushing in. A sword was in Spike's grasp, which made sense since they came from the sewers. Who knew what lurked down there.

The grave expression Spike wore didn't settle well in her stomach. "Spike!?"

He came near, as well as her sister.

"Glory. She's back, Buffy."

Willow said something, but Buffy didn't catch it. She was still recovering from the hit Spike's words had caused. She blinked, struggling to make her brain work again.

"Oh my God! Are you sure it was Glory?" she managed to get out.

"I didn't see 'er, but Dawn here did."

Dawn nodded. "It was her, Buffy, wanting to suck my brain and everything. She knows I'm was the key, but she isn't after my power. She wants me dead because I'm your guide in saving the world."

This was too much. They had enough to handle without this. Unless . . . Glory was connected to this final battle. Maybe she was the one who would start it. 

"Willow!" Buffy called.

Silence was her reply.

"Will?"

"Luv, why are you callin Red?" Spike questioned.

"I was talking to her. She contacted me through a spell."

Spike came over to her. He pulled her close. "She'll contact you again," he assured her.

Buffy fell against her chest. She shut her eyes, struggling to deal with the loss of Willow and the return of Glory.

|} - - - - - - {|

Willow sat there, unmoving. She had tried to regain contact, but it was unsuccessful. She had used up too much energy the first time.

"Honey, it'll be okay," Tara guaranteed her. 

Willow nodded. She picked herself up off the floor. She looked at Tara and then Xander. "We have to go to Sunnydale."

"Sure, sweetie." Tara ran a hand through her lover's hair.

"Wait a second," Xander protested. "Just like that? We rush off to SunnyD because of our previous life?"

Surprised, Willow said, "Xander, this is Buffy."

"Yeah, and I remember her staking vamps and killing demons. Look, I have a nice job here as a carpenter. I got a family."

"What are you saying, Xan?"

He gestured to Willow. "See, that's just it, I'm 'not' Xander Harris anymore. My name is David."

Anger filled Willow. "So, you're just going to abandon our best friend!?" Her voice expressed how incredulous she thought that was. 

He was silent for a moment. Then he replied calmly, "I don't even know this Buffy Summers. She doesn't seem real to me."

"How can you say that!? Remember the time we all had the Christmas party? You tried to teach us the Snoopy dance and I . . ."

"Leave."

Tears formed in her eyes. "Xander?"  


"Please, leave."

She nodded. "Bye, Xander. I hope you have a good life."

Tara gave her a sympathetic look. She took the red-head's hand and they both exited the apartment together.

|} - - - - - - {|

****

Somewhere in England

"Sorry, uh . . . Christina?" Clark said.

The black-haired woman nodded in confirmation.

"Yes. Sorry, but I cannot take your words as fact. You must understand."

"Yes, yes I do."

"We at the council have been taught to be cautious of trickery."

If only he had questioned the council themselves more. They had dealt with many devious matters that he was not aware of. 

Christina's eyes lit up. "What if there was a way to prove myself? Would you be willing to let me try?"

"It depends on your method," he answered.

"I can show you that I'm sent by the powers. Please, give me your hand," she indicated.

Hesitantly, he let her take his hand. Her touch was gentle and light. Warmth flooded into his palm.

"Your name is Alden Gary Clark. You were born in London. You're forty-two years old. You've never been married, but you were once in love." Christina concentrated, her eyebrows drawing together. "She died. I- I'm sorry." And she was, he could feel it in her tone.

She took a deep breath. "You want to believe me, but you are afraid. If I speak the truth then this war is really coming, the council is lying, Buffy Summers has returned, and . . . " She met his eyes. "Your suspicions of being Rupert Giles are correct."

He snatched his hand away. "Oh, dear Lord."

|} - - - - - - {|

They agreed to meet again the next day. Buffy just couldn't handle all this and needed time to recuperate. At least, that is what Spike said. Buffy had insisted on discussing a course of action, but had been shot down. She was clearly not dealing well. Everyone could see it since she was even shaking. Spike was determined to take her home, which to her dismay, everyone agreed on.

Spike dragged Buffy to their bedroom against her protest. He tried to sit her on the bed, but she refused.

"This is ridiculous! We need to be making up a plan, not here . . . doing other things," she declared.

"I didn't bring you here to shag, luv. You need to calm down. Clear your head," he explained.

She glared. "I am clear-headed! I'm the slayer, I have to be."

Spike went to stand in front of her. He grabbed her shoulders, forcing her to gaze straight at him. "Buffy, a slayer is still a person. They're allowed to break down and cry. They're allowed to be scared."

She violently shook her head. "No. No, Spike. I can't! This isn't about me, this is about the whole world!"

"And you can't take on the bloody world till ya take care of yourself. Buffy, luv, this is how you ended up in that coma before. Admit you aren't alone. We're all here to help. We're all afraid, but we'll get through it together, the whole lot of us. And, cor, I know I'll regret sayin this, Peaches and his lil band included."

Buffy began to hit his chest. "You don't know anything about being the slayer!"

He watched her with loving eyes, letting her beat on him. "There, luv, let it all out."

After a while, her fists lost their impact. Her hits slowed and finally they stopped. A sob escaped her, being the catalyst of her totally letting go. She collapsed in his arms, becoming a regular girl for that brief time. He was allowing her to be weak and dependent in their seclusion. It wouldn't last, they both knew, but hopefully it would give her breing a break before going into over drive. 

"It's gonna be all right. I gotcha, pet," he soothed.

She held onto him. "I don't know if I can do this again. It's Glory. I died from Glory."

He tightened his embrace. "You're not gonna die. We've fought her before, we know we're up against." His words were trying to assure himself as much as her.

"I'm not entirely immortal. I talked to Dawn the other day. I will heal from fatal wounds and illnesses may not be as severe. But, Spike, I'm not invincible. There are still ways to kill me, as well as there are for you."

"I know I'm selfish, Spike, but I don't want to sacrifice myself again." Her watery eyes met his. "I want to stay here, with you. I don't want to live forever, even if I could. But I want a little while. I want to be happy, live, and love. Just for a little while."

Spike swallowed. A distant conversation with Fredrick filled his mind. 

'They deserve to find love, start a family, and have children. They should be able to watch their kiddies grow big and strong.'

'Spike, these are warriors. Their only purpose is to eliminate demons so the human race isn't wiped out.'

'I swear that the next slayer will have a chance to do it. I'm going to see that she has the proper opportunity to find a mate and have youngins of her own.'

Spike glanced down at the fragile creature that had buried her face in his chest. This was wrong. She couldn't fully live with him, a dead thing. His heart twisted in a thousand nots. He couldn't give her babies. He couldn't walk with her in the light. And the worst part was that he was an entity that demanded eternity. It was in his nature to struggle for existence.

And she didn't want forever. Which in all honesty made sense. People get tired of going from day to day and long for more. A release. It was a natural human response. If he kept her chained to him she'd never get that heaven he knew she longed for. 

At that moment a truth was born. Someday he would have to let her go. When this was all over and a peace fell over the land . . . he would have to set her free. Into the sun.

Until then . . . he would hold her and have his little while. 

_______________________________________________________

Oh my God, 12 freaking pages! Usually, I only have 7 for a chapter. AHHH! 

Okay, yeah this chapter was full of the angst. You guys are probably not too happy about the Xander and Spike issues. But, just remember that I am not much of a sad ending type of gal, so it will probably have a good ending. *wink*

So, I hope you guys are ready for the big climax chapters coming up. It's gonna be pretty intense. Let's just say that season 7 has given me some ideas. Hint= It involves Glory and Spike. And, no, not like that! Dirty minds! *L* Anyways, hope you are enjoying and want more. 


	22. ch 24

****

Part 3: Reunion

Chapter 24

Spike knew he should stay. He should savor every moment with Buffy, even if she were sleeping. Just seeing her breath and hearing her heartbeat seemed sacred. But instead of staying to watch his fallen angel, he grabbed his duster, preparing to go for a walk. He gave Buffy a kiss on the forehead and headed out into the hall.

He was met with the sound of a gunshot from the television, which was accompanied by a woman's scream. He came closer to see Dawn engrossed in some action movie. Her hand dug into a big bowl of buttery popcorn. 

The teen tore her eyes away from the TV. "Hey, " she greeted.

"I'm gonna go out for a few," he informed.

"Oh, sure you don't wanna stay and see this? It's got Hank Tankins in it. Apparently he is the new Brad Pitt of today."

He shook his head. "Sorry, bit. My head's too muddy to even be able to pay attention."

"That's all right." She pressed mute on the remote. "How's Buffy?"

"Sleeping. She's mentally exhausted."

"She has a right to be."

He nodded his head. "So, I'll push off then. If I'm not back before this is over you be sure to turn in right after."

"Sure, sure," she said just to humor him. 

He went over to their weapons chest and grabbed a stake, and then exited the apartment. He passed the elevator and went down the stairs instead. The air was chilly outside, but the temperature had no effect on him. He fished in his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Walking down the side of the street, he lit one and put it in his mouth. He inhaled the nicotine, taking it fully into his dead lungs. 

He closed his eyes for a couple seconds, his heart throbbing. He was in conflict. He knew what he would eventually have to do, but he wasn't sure if he could bring himself to go through with it. He had been without Buffy before. Giving her up willingly was too much to comprehend. 

Suddenly, Spike dropped his cigarette. In front of him stood something he very much had hoped never to see again in his life. He fingered the stake in his coat pocket, wishing he had brought a battle axe in its place.

"Just the vampire I've been looking for," Glory told him. She was wearing a tight blue dress and high heels to match. She licked her bright red lips. 

Spike made himself laugh. He put a hand over his heart. "I'm touched. I didn't know our night together meant so much to you. But I'm sorry, baby, I'm seeing someone else now."

Glory stepped closer. "Funny. You know, you've got a good sense of humor."

"Gee, thanks, bitch. And if you're thinking of taking me in for another date you might get to hear some more of my snide remarks as you're cutting me open. Before the slayer comes and kicks your ass again that is."

"Oh, I have plans for you. Cutting you open isn't one of them, unfortunately. But I think what I have in store will be even more fun."

Spike prepared himself to fight. "Right then, let's get to it."

He didn't do that bad, considering he was battling a god. He managed to cause her nose to bleed, which got her really pissed off. Too pissed off actually. She took him and threw him in a brick wall, which knocked him out. 

|} - - - - - - {|

It was the first time in years that Buffy woke up to an empty bed. She reached out to feel nothing but cold sheets. She raised her head and frowned. Spike wasn't there.

Ok, maybe he is fixing me breakfast in bed, she thought. 

She got up and put on her terrycloth robe. She ran a hand through her disheveled locks and traveled out of the bedroom. She found Dawn on the couch. The girl had fallen asleep in her clothes, a bowl of a few popcorn kernels on the coffee table, and with the TV still on. Buffy shook her head and turned off the set. Then she gently shook her sister. 

"Dawn, wake up," Buffy commanded.

Dawn moaned, opening her eyes and squinting. "Huh?"

"Where's Spike?" the slayer asked. 

The key groggily sat up. "He's not here?"

"No, I can't find him anywhere. And we own a very small apartment so I doubt I missed him."

"He went out last night. He took a stake so he was probably going to patrol."

Buffy stepped over to the window. She drew back the curtains to let in streaming sunlight. The realization made her stomach twist. 

"He didn't come home," she whispered. 

|} - - - - - - {|

Willow stared out the window to watch the landmarks go by. She saw a building with a sign that said The Light. 

"They changed the name to the Bronze," she stated with dismay. 

Tara looked over from the drivers seat. "Things change, Willow."

"I know," Willow said, softly. "Even friends."

Tara gave her a sad smile. "I'm sorry about Xander."

"I don't get it. It's Xander. He was always there for Buffy and me. How can he turn his back of us now?"

The blond witch took a hand off the stirring wheel and patted Willow's knee. "Memories don't automatically change him into the Xander he was before. That is a conscious choice he has to make for himself." 

"That's probably the truth. But I miss my best friend. It hurts that I can't have him back."

"I know, but we can't force him."

There was a long silence. 

"Do you have any idea where to find Buffy?" Tara asked. 

"No, not really. All I know is she is somewhere in Sunnydale," Willow replied.

"Ok, we'll find her. This isn't a big town so it can't be that hard."

|} - - - - - - {|

Buffy paced the Magic Box. She was delaying the grand opening of the store. She was in no condition to conduct business. All she could do was worry about Spike. Horrible thoughts kept popping in her head. Most of them ended in a dusty boyfriend.

"I can't stand this!" Buffy declared. 

"I'm sure he's okay, Buffy. He probably ducked in somewhere to hide away until dusk," Dawn said, trying to reassure her. 

"Or he was too wounded to be able to." Buffy came over and collapsed in a chair. She leaned over and put her face in her hands. 

"Don't be so negative, Buffy," Cordelia told her. 

Buffy raised her head, pain on her expression. "Sure, you'd be real optimistic if Angel didn't show up before Mr. Sunshine came to visit."

"I'm sorry. You're right. I was just trying to . . . I don't know. I do understand, though. And I'm totally volunteering to help search."

At that moment Angel came bursting in through the cellar. He met Buffy's eyes. She knew instantly that he hadn't made any progress in the sewers. 

"Well, we eliminated one possible location," she said with a sigh.

"There are still plenty of place he could be, Buffy," Angel told her. 

"I wish someone here could do a location spell," Buffy muttered. 

The bell on the shop door rang. All heads went toward the sound. The sign outside said 'closed' so there weren't supposed to be any customers. A gasp came from Buffy. She jumped up from the chair. 

"Willow!" she exclaimed. 

The red head and blond ran toward each other and embraced. Behind them Tara came in, standing aside. She looked to be uncomfortable. 

When the two friends pulled away, Buffy turned her head to see Tara. She smiled. To the witch's surprise the slayer came over and hugged her as well. 

"I'm so happy to see you both," she cried. 

"We couldn't stay away, Buffy. You sounded like there was a problem when we were linked," Willow explained. 

The excitement vanished from Buffy's face. "Glory is back."

"How?" Willow managed to get out. 

"We don't know," Dawn said, coming up. 

"Dawnie." Willow hugged the teen. 

"Good to see you, Willow," Dawn said. 

Buffy looked around. "Where's Xander? Did he not come?"

"He isn't ready to accept all this yet, Buffy," Tara informed. 

Disappointment clouded Buffy's eyes. "Oh." She felt as if she might cry. She really needed all the friends she could get at the moment. 

"We are here, though, Buffy. And we want to help you in any way possible," Tara went on.

Struggling not to burst into tears, Buffy said," There is something you could do. A location spell."

****

England, Council Headquarters

Trevor Weaver stood at the head of a table. He addressed about a dozen conservative men and women. He straightened his tie and cleared his throat. He collected himself, preparing for the news he was about to give.

"The prophecy has come to play. We need to take action immediately. I have selected a well trusted team to journey to Sunnydale," he announced. 

A hand went up from a woman. She wore her hair up in a bun and glasses covered her eyes. 

"Yes, Ms. Kensington?"

"Sir, are you sure you picked a team that can be relied upon? There have been rumors that there have been a few . . . renegades, if you will."

Weaver smiled. "You must be referring to Mr. Gyver. Yes, he did try to start a rebellion against us. But I assure you it has been dealt with."

"Are you sure that there are not any more rebels among us?"

"Most of our watchers are not even informed enough to have any reason to act against us. And if there does develop a revolt. . . They will be disposed of the same way as Mr. Gyver. Does that answer your question Ms. Kensington?"

The woman nodded her head, satisfied. 

****

On the streets of England, Right outside the Council Headquarters (after the meeting)

Karen Kensington punched a few buttons on her cell phone. Then she put it up to her ear. 

"Gregory?" She paused, listening to the person on the other end. "You were right, Weaver doesn't suspect a thing."

An explosion was heard behind her. She turned to see the building she had just exited be disintegrated. A grin came to her lips. She spoke again into the phone. 

"It was a success. All we have left to worry about is the team headed for the hell mouth."

|} - - - - - - {|

Spike awoke to feel cold metal around his wrists. He struggled against the shackles. "So it's back to chains, is it?"

Glory turned around. She came over. An object was in her hand. She held it up in front of him. "Do you know what this is?"

He studied the thing. It was a cross, but had a loop on the top. Strange markings were engraved on the surface. 

"Never seen it," he stated. 

"Ever heard of the ankh of Gaia?"

Spike's eyes widened. He froze. "Are you serious? Is that what that thing is?"

She stroked the ankh. "Didn't think it really existed did you, sweet cheeks?" 

"It is thought to only be a legend," he informed. 

"Yes, well, here it is." She waved the ankh in front of his face. 

He gulped. This wasn't looking up for him. 

"So, I take it you know what this is for?" she inquired. 

"Yeah." He wished he didn't.

She grinned. "Good."

"Why don't you just kill me?" 

Her hand came up and stroked a chiseled cheekbone. "That would take the fun out of it, now wouldn't it?"

Oh great. Why did females always have to be about fun? Dru was always wanting 'parties' too. 

"You see, I was raised from the dead by someone on this planet," Glory said. "They seemed to overlook raising my army as well." Her eyes pierced his. "I think you could be useful to me."

Spike's gaze fell on the ankh again. "You know, that thing probably won't work. I'm already evil."

She made a clucking sound. "Come now, we both know that is a lie. You love the slayer as if she were your entire unlife. I doubt that would be possible if you were entirely heartless." She sniffed at him. "Besides, you reek of humanity."

He chuckled. "You know, I've been told that one before."

She was done playing games. Glory took the ankh and place it over his bare chest, right where his heart lay. He began to shake, and he hollered out in pain. 

_____________________________________________

Ok, if you saw season 7 you can see where I got my ideas. Please try not to spoil in reviews in case someone hasn't seen the current episodes. 

Thanks for reading and replying. I love you guys. 


	23. ch 25

Chapter 25

"A location spell, Buffy? Who or what are you looking for?" Willow asked. She gazed at her friend searchingly.

Buffy glanced down at her hands. "Spike. He went out last night and never came back," she choked out.

Willow seemed stricken. "How long has he been gone?" 

"He left around nine last night, and its after four now."

"He's probably hiding up somewhere till sunset," the witch tried to reason.

"That's what I keep telling her," Dawn spoke up. 

Taking a deep breath, Buffy fought to control her emotions. Maybe they were right. Spike was a master vampire, he wouldn't go dust in the wind when she needed him most. He survived the torment of a God, he . . . Her eyes became large.

"Oh my God!" She snatched onto Willow. Her expression was desperate. "Glory has him," she stated with certainty. 

Willow led the slayer to a chair. Buffy slumped in it. She gave off the appearance of a scared lost child. The relationship between slayer and vampire must have changed drastically, Willow realized. There was no doubt about it, Buffy loved Spike. 

"We have to do that spell now," Buffy insisted. 

"Sure, Buffy," Willow told her. 

Tara offered assistance by saying, "I'll gather supplies." 

"We'll find him for you," Willow assured her. "Do you have something he touched recently?"

After a moment, Buffy got up and walked over to a display of candles. She took a red one and brought it over. She placed it one the tabletop. 

"He helped set up the display," she informed. 

"That'll work. Every time someone touches something they leave behind a tiny amount of their essence. I can track him with it," Willow explained. 

|} - - - - - - {|

About an hour later, a circle was made in the back room. White candles surrounded it. In the center was the red candle that Spike had touched. The gang were gathered outside the circumference, waiting for the spell to begin. Buffy was closest, giving off apprehensiveness.

The red-headed witch hovered her hands over the candle in the circle. She chanted in a language no one was familiar with. The speed of her words got faster and faster, building up energy. She began to sway, and the others became worried. Suddenly, the candle flames went out and Willow collapsed to the floor in a faint. 

"Oh, dear, is she okay?" Fred asked. 

"Damn, I don't think that was supposed to happen," Gunn muttered. 

Tara rushed over to the other magic-caster. She knelt, cradling Willow's head. "Sweetie, are you all right?" 

There was a moan and then Willow stirred. Her eyes fluttered open to focus on Tara. "My head hurts," she muttered. 

A sigh of relief escaped Tara. "But you're okay, baby. You're okay."

Willow smiled. "I'm okay."

Tara helped Willow to stand. She made sure that the other girl really was fine before releasing her from her grasp. 

Willow glanced around, finding Buffy. The slayer asked, expectantly, "Where is he?"

Shaking her head, she replied, "I'm sorry, Buffy, I didn't see anything. It didn't work for some reason."

Without a word, Buffy walked out into the main part of the store. 

"What do we do now?" Dawn questioned. 

"I don't know, Dawnie," Willow answered. 

"As soon as nightfall hits we'll go search," Angel announced. 

There was silence. No one knew what to say because that was the only thing they could think of to do. Wait until sunset. 

|} - - - - - - {|

When they came out of the training room Buffy was gone. 

"Where is she?" Dawn gave off a hint of fear.

Willow went over to the window and glanced out. There was Buffy, sitting on the curb. "She's out here, guys." She opened the door. "Wait here, I'm gonna go out and talk to her."

She stepped out, studying Buffy, who was hugging her knees to her chest. She sat next to the blond. They both had their eyes directed out in the street. 

"He's dead, isn't he?" The slayer's voice was hardly above a whisper. 

Willow's head snapped to the side. "What? Why do you think that?"

Without averting her gaze, Buffy said, "The spell didn't work. You said yourself that it detects essence. There must be none for it to find."

"It might act differently for a vampire."

Buffy finally looked over. "Don't lie to me."

"I'm . . ."

"I should be used to it."

Confusion came over Willow. "Used to what?"

"People leaving. People dying," Buffy said simply. She gave a little laugh. "I was so stupid to think that Spike would stay. That he would be different than everybody else."

Willow felt her heart swell. "I didn't want to leave before." And even though it had not been her fault for dying, she felt apologetic. 

"But you came back."

"Yeah, I came back." Willow gave a small smile. 

About to break, Buffy squeaked, "He's not coming back."

Willow put an arm around her. Buffy hugged her in return. 

"I want him back, Will. I want him back," Buffy murmured. 

|} - - - - - - {|

The sun was going down when Willow and Buffy came back into the magic shop. Buffy was worn and tired. She wanted to go to sleep and have to never wake, escaping the cold world that surrounded her. 

Dawn stood up. "Are you okay, Buffy?"

"Fine, Dawnie," her sister lied. 

"Let's go look for Spike then. It is getting dark."

Buffy froze. What was the use of going out? They weren't going to find anything. Well, maybe a pile of dust. But she couldn't tell Dawn her suspicion. Not yet. 

Switching to slayer mode, Buffy took charge. "Willow, Tara, Dawn, and I will do a round through the cemeteries. Angel, Wesley, Gunn, Fred, and Cordy; go around town. See if you can find anything. A hint of where Glory might be."

"And Spike," Dawn added. 

The two teams went off to check their given locations.

The Scooby gang walked in silence. They were all solemn except for Dawn, who was optimistic. She went ahead of the rest.

"We have to search all the crypts," she insisted. She paused. "And we should try Angel's old mansion."

"We will," Tara told her. 

After a couple crypt searches, without any luck, Tara leaned over toward Willow. She whispered, "Willow, I'm getting worried."

"Yeah," Willow said. "Me too. And Buffy. . ." Sigh. "She's lost hope. She's only trying to be strong for Dawnie."

"You think he's dead?"

" I dunno. But the spell didn't work."

"We can't be sure, though. He was technically dead to begin with."

|} - - - - - - {|

Buffy trailed off a little away from the rest. She sat down on a tombstone, fidgeting with the wooden stake in her hands. She hoped she wouldn't have to use it. She was in no mood for a fight. In fact, she was in no mood at all. Hollowness had set in as if Spike had taken everything she was with him.

Suddenly a tingling pricked the nerves in the back of her neck. Oh great, a vampire. She stood up, spinning to face her foe. 

"Hello, slayer."

The stake in her hands fell to the ground. 

"Spike!" she cried. She took a few steps in his direction. 

He stood there, smirking at her with his hands in his pockets. She was relieved to see that he was generally unharmed. But . . . something was off. It was in his eyes. They didn't hold that gentleness they usually did when he looked her way.

"I was so worried. Where were you?" she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Around."

"Oh . . . k." He didn't sound like he was going to elaborate. 

With a gleam in his gaze, he took a fist and leashed out at her. Surprised, she was taken off guard and didn't block. She stumbled back, hitting a tombstone. 

"Spike? What . . .?"

"Come on, slayer, don't you want to dance?"

Her eyes widened. Slayer? He hadn't called her that in a 'very' long time.

Out of the shadows stepped Glory. She smiled, putting an arm around Spike. "Like my new pet vampire?"

Buffy shook her head, water accumulating in her vision. "No, no," she whispered. "Not again, this can't be happening again."

"Hurts, don't it, pet? Two of your lovers up and leavin you for the dark side of the force." Spike snickered. "Hmmmm, now I wonder which side is stronger."

To her horror, she watched as Glory's hands ran over Spike's hard chest. She was sickened, having the urge to throw up as their mouths met. 

"Oh God," she said. Even the old Spike wouldn't have gone for a hell god. Something definitely wasn't right here. 

___________________________________________

I know, I know, you've been waiting a long time for this. I really am sorry. I've been sooo busy. First with school and then with Christmas and all. *sigh* I hope I didn't disappoint. 


	24. ch 26

Chapter 26

Buffy sank to her knees. She dug into the grass beneath her. She couldn't do this. She couldn't face another 'Angelus'. It seemed like whenever she found something to hold onto it got taken away. She stared up at the hell bitch with disgust. 

"What did you do to him?" the slayer demanded. 

Glory grinned with mischief. "I made him into what he really is. A demon." Her painted nails brushed over Spike's perfectly sculpted features. "That little spark of humanity you love . . ." She met Buffy's eyes. "It's gone, sweetheart. And it aint coming back."

Buffy took in a shaky breath. Behind her, she heard someone approach. 

"Spike!?" Dawn gasped. 

Glancing back, Buffy warned, "Don't come any closer, Dawn!"

Confused, Dawn took in the scene. "What is going on?" She looked at Spike, a gasp escaping her throat. "What are you doing with Glory?" 

Cold blue eyes focused on Dawn. "Ello, bitty slayer. Came lookin for the big bad then, huh? I'm touched, really." He placed a hand over his unbeating heart, mockingly. 

Hurt spread over Dawn. "What is wrong with you?"

"The great Glorificus showed me the error of my ways, she did." 

"Error of . . . Huh?"

"Do I have to spell it out to you, pet? I'm evil again."

Dawn shook her head in disbelief. Her head snapped toward her sister, who was frozen on the ground. Then her gaze came back up, this time with horror on her expression. 

Glory studied the fallen slayer. Pleased she said, "I think we broke her, dear, Spikey. Come on, we have an apocalypse to start."

Spike waved at the Summers girls. "Bye, it's been fun."

As they left, Dawn gave Buffy a concerned look. "You're just going to let them go?"

Buffy picked herself up off the ground. "And what do you suggest I do!?" she shouted. She grabbed her discarded stake. "Huh!? Should I run up and embed Mr. Pointy into his heart?"

"What? Of course not!" 

"Well, what do you want me to do? Cuz, I'm at a loss here." Buffy began to cry, her lips trembling. "Oh God, tell me I don't have to kill him? Please, Dawnie, I can't kill another man I love."

Dawn came forward. She took the stake out of Buffy's hands, and gave her older sister a hug. "We'll find another way. But we have to stop this apocalypse."

Buffy nodded. She pulled back, wiping her eyes. "Yeah, I can't fall apart. Gotcha."

Just then the pair of witches ran up. 

"Buffy, Dawn! We didn't know where you two were," Willow said, breathlessly. 

Now under control, Buffy turned to face her friend. "We're fine, Will." She paused. "At least, we're not hurt, that is."

"Good," Willow replied. 

"Buffy, we couldn't find Spike or any signs of Glory," Tara informed, sadly.

"Unfortunately, we did," Buffy murmured. 

By Buffy's tone and her words, Willow knew something was up. "What is it? Is he . . .?"

"He's not dead," Dawn offered. 

"He's just as undead as he always has ever been," Buffy said. "Something happened to him. He's not himself."

"Wh-what do you mean not himself?" asked Tara. 

"Glory turned him evil. In her words, 'took away his humanity'. He doesn't even act like he did before the chip." Buffy sighed. 

"What are we going to do?" Willow questioned with worry.

Tiredly, Buffy said, "I dunno. I seriously don't know."

|} - - - - - - {|

****

Las Angelus airport

Karen Kensington stepped off the plane at the Las Angelus airport. She glanced around her, being cautious. She went and retrieved her bag. It was green and light, with not much in it but a few garments of clothing. She waited until she was outside to get out her cell phone. 

"Gregory, I made it. I'll be grabbing a bus to Sunnydale in an hour."

|} - - - - - - {|

****

A hotel, the nearest to Sunnydale/ the dining room 

(AN: I just don't see the watchers going to a motel, and I don't think there is a hotel in SunnyD)

A man in a brown suit sat at the head of the table. "I know that we are all full of remorse with the news of our comrades back at headquarters. But we have a job to do, and we will still do it. There is enough of us left to save the council."

|} - - - - - - {|

Buffy stood in the magic box. It would be a miracle if it ever actually opened again, she thought. No time for business when the world was at stake. 

She eyed the gang. Or, army, if Dawn was correct. And she was their leader. At that moment Buffy wished she could go back in time to when she was twelve, before her calling. Her mother and father were together. She lived in Las Angelus, away from the hellmouth and baddies. She had had a normal life. She sighed. Oh well, no use wanting the past. This was now, and that was what she should be worrying about. 

"Okay," Buffy announced. "We need a course of action. Anybody got any ideas?"

"Oh!" Cordy exclaimed. "We could curse him!" Eyes fell on her. "Okay, I know Buffy would like to keep him without a clause and all. It's no picnic having a boyfriend with a curse, believe me, I know. But, if their isn't another option. . . Or maybe not."

"No, no. Cordelia, has a point. If we can't find a way to save him, we could always curse him with a soul." Last resort, Buffy added in her head. At least, I have an option other than dusting him. "Any other suggestions?" 

Willow raised her hand. "A spell. To, ya know, figure out how Glory made him like this in the first place. If we know that, we might know how to undo it." 

"Yeah," Dawn agreed. 

"Thanks, Will, that's a good idea. Ya think you could find one?" Buffy inquired. 

"I think so," Willow stated. 

The bell rang on the door. Everybody turned their heads, curiously. The store had a 'closed' sign outside. Who was . . .?

"Is there a party going on? Why wasn't I invited?"

"Xander!" Willow shrieked. She jumped to her feet. 

"Xander!" Buffy yelled at the exact same time. 

Both females rushed toward him. They rammed into him, giving him a hug, and making him go, 'oof'. The three original scoobies embraced for what seemed like hours. 

Finally, Xander muttered, "Not that I'm not flattered to have two beautiful girls fall into my arms, but I'm having a difficulty breathing here."

They backed away slightly. 

"Sorry," Buffy apologized, a giant grin on her face. 

Willow pointed to Xander, addressing the entire crowd that was collected in the store. "Look everybody, Xander!" 

Dawn and Tara were smiling. Cordy seemed as if she didn't care. Angel looked 'grrr', not having any fuzzy feelings for the boy. The rest of them looked on in interest, not really knowing this Xander that just burst in. 

Xander studied Buffy carefully. "Wow, Buffster, like the new look."

Suddenly, Buffy hit Xander in the chest. 

Puzzled, he asked, "Huh? What was that for?"

She crossed her arms. "For making me think I would never see you again."

"Yeah, mister," Willow piped up. "What was up with the 'I'm not going with you and I don't care what happens' routine?" 

He gave her a remorseful smile. "Sorry about that, Will. I had some time to think and figured out what a jerk I was being. Forgive me?"

"Mmmmm. . . I guess so," Willow said. 

"I'm so glad you are here, Xan," Buffy told him. 

He must have seen the sadness she was trying to conceal. "Buff, what is it?"

She shrugged. "Oh, just a tad of apocalyptic fun. Glory's back. And Spike turned evil."

Xander blinked. "When was Spike ever good?"

____________________________________________

There you guys are, chapter 26. Hope you all enjoyed it. I know I don't have Glory in character. To tell you the truth, I really don't know how to write her. So, if stuff she says doesn't fit, I'm sorry. Maybe I should have just created my own villian. 

Thanks for the reviews! Have a happy Buffy day on Tuesday with Showtime. Can't wait. 

****


	25. ch 27

Chapter 27

"You do know that you are going to have to kill him, right?" Xander said, after being brought up to date on Spike's condition. 

Buffy remained silent, deep in thought. 

"He's a vampire, Buffy. You're the slayer. Do your duty."

"It's not that easy, Xander," Buffy commented. 

"Because you're in love with him." He said this with distaste. 

Fury spread across her face. "Yes!" she snapped. "I do love him. And you know nothing about him anymore. He's changed. This person. . . thing he is now is not him. He's spent the last seventy-five years helping slayers."

"So, that makes him a saint, huh? Just cuz he's obsessed with slayers."

She opened her mouth, then shut it. She stood up. "I can't deal with this right now." With that, she stormed off into the training room. 

Behind her computer, Willow gave Xander a look of disapproval. 

"What!?" Xander asked, defensively. 

"She doesn't need this right now. She has the world to save again. From a hell god who once killed her."

"Yeah, well, I don't want another Angel running around trying to do us in."

"I know," Willow agreed. "But she won't let it go that far."

"Are you sure?" 

Willow bit her lip. 

|} - - - - - - {|

"What's your name, ducks?" Spike questioned. 

The pretty little girl in the tight leather skirt grinned seductively at him. If he was going to go for a human, which he wasn't, this would be it. Punkish and damn right sexy. 

"Max," she breathed. 

He smirked. 

"Want to go somewhere a lil more private, Max?" 

She hooked her arm with his. "I'd love to."

They walked out of the dance club, the Light, out into the black night. 

|} - - - - - - {|

"So, has he been killing?" Cordelia asked, worriedly. 

Willow glanced up from her labtop screen. "There aren't any reporting of bite mark victims."

"Oh, good," Cordy said with optimism. "Maybe he won't go after us after all." 

"There are, however, a handful of people missing," Willow informed.

"Oh, darn. At least I didn't invite him into my car." She paused. "Wait, we're staying at a motel. Does that count with the 'inviting in'? It's not really a house."

Just then, Angel walked in catching their conversation. "Actually it does. We've been sleeping there for days now. Technically we are living there, even if it is temporarily. "

Cordy let out a sigh of relief. "Well, that's comforting."

"I know my grandchilde," Angel said. "And if he is going to go after someone it won't be you."

Cordy frowned. "What is that supposed to mean? Aren't I tasty enough?" 

Uncomfortable, he said, "That's not what . . ." 

"He meant Spike would be after me. He has no reason to go after you," Buffy spoke up, coming into the room. She was drenched in sweat from a workout. In her hand was a bottle of water. 

Angel turned toward his ex-girlfriend. "Buffy."

Buffy met his eyes. "You said you knew him, but you don't. We don't know what this 'Spike' will do. Look, I have a connection with him and I felt it. Whatever Glory did to him screwed him up good. I don't even know if our Spike is even in there anymore." The last part she said with remorse. 

"Buffy?" She raised her head to acknowledge Angel. "I don't like Spike much. But I can see that he means a great deal to you. So, we'll get him back for you."

"Yeah," she whispered. But her eyes were empty and her tone was hollow.

|} - - - - - - {|

Dawn knocked on the apartment door. After a moment, Willow opened it. She smiled out at the teen, warmly. 

"Dawnie, what can I do for you?"

Dawn snuck a glance inside. Boxes were set on the ground. "Unpacking?"

Willow cracked the door wider for Dawn to enter. "Yeah. It's kinda fun. You get a reminder of everything you own."

A giggle escaped Dawn. She plopped down on the blue couch. "I'm so glad you decided to move here permanently," she said.

Beaming, Willow replied, "Me too. Now that I've got my friends back I couldn't stand being apart. I'm thinking of going to college here too."

"That's great!"

"Mom says she's happy that I've found a place for myself."

Dawn crossed her legs, sitting Indian style on the cushion. "Is it weird? Having different parents, I mean?"

Willow thought about that for awhile. Finally she said, "Sort of. But I was never close to my other mother and father. Mine now are so much better."

Sadness and longing came on Dawn's face. "I miss my family."

"I miss Joyce too sometimes, Dawn," Willow told her. 

Dawn shook her head. "That's not what I mean. Sure, I miss Mom. I'll never stop missing her. I'm talking about my husband and daughter. The powers put me in this body without thinking about what it would do to me. They could have at least took away my memories of them. It's too painful."

Stricken, Willow stopped taking books out of a box. "Rebecca," she muttered.

Tears accumulated in Dawn's eyes. "Yeah."

Willow moved to sit next to the teen. No, not a teen. A woman, despite her appearance. She put an arm around her.

"Have you thought of contacting her?"

"I can't," Dawn said. "Not with all this going on."

"Afterward then. You can call her and get together," Willow announced. 

Dawn nodded. But I won't have the chance, she thought. When this is over, I'll be gone. She fought to stifle the sobs that wanted to rip out of her chest. 

|} - - - - - - {|

Kantu late masu pe (From the night I call upon thee)

Reptu yake su na le (To make thyself as I will it)

Cerx menti lemni (Bend flesh to bone)

Hant hant (I wish, I wish)

Yu men ren (So it shall be)

Inside the circle of chanting vampires, Glory doubled over. Pain shot through her veins and she cried out. She changed form to Damien and then back again. This went on and on. Finally it stopped, Glory collapsing to the floor.

After a few moments, she picked herself up. She examined her arms, then looked down at her designer outfit. She smiled. 

"Well, I guess that worked. No pesky Damien to tell me when and when not I can be around." She turned to Spike. "Thank you."

He on his cigarette. "What, me? Didn't do the spell, luv."

She gestured to the vampires around her. "No. You got me my army."

He smirked. "That I did."

_______________________________________________

Whew, I'm on a roll here! I've gotten the last 3 parts out pretty quick wouldn't you say?

Oh, hope you liked the angsty Dawn part. I know you probably feel sorry for her, I do and I'm the one writing it. Remember, I said there would be a happy ending. : )


	26. ch 28

Chapter 28

She was at The Bronze. She had been transported back in time to the dance club, before it had transformed into The Light. A female rock band was onstage. The lyrics were about being alone and hating it. Buffy sat at a secluded table, watching the crowd.

A waitress came by, setting down a diet coke. Buffy thanked her, taking a sip of the drink, and leaning back in her seat. She scanned the people for a familiar face. She really wanted to find one of her friends to hang out with. 

There was a tap on her shoulder. She turned to link eyes with Spike. His were no longer cold and dark, like the last time she encountered him, but back to warm blue. He smiled, outstretching an arm.

"Dance, luv?"

She took his hand without speaking, letting him draw her into the moving crowd. The song ended, beginning a softer, slower one. She rested her head on his chest, savoring his presence. They swayed to the music in silence for a bit. 

As the song ended, Buffy glanced up. "I missed this," she whispered.

Spike stroked her hair. "I wish we could have more," he said.

"Huh?" she asked, confused. More what?

He swept his arm, gesturing around him. Their surroundings had changed to a dessert. It was night and the air was cool. 

"All I can give you is death," she heard Spike say.

Her eyes widened and shook her head. "No."

A fire burst up in front of the couple. Buffy clung to Spike's hand. In the flames, the first slayer could be seen. 

"Love ... give ... forgive. Risk the pain. It is your nature. Love will bring you to your gift," the ghostly voice of the guide rasped. 

Buffy stepped backward, still grasping Spike's hand. "No, death is not my gift!" she shouted. 

The conflagration was extinguished. Buffy reached out and hugged Spike to her. She buried her face in his shirt. Death was not her gift. Death was not her gift. It was a mantra, repeating over and over in her head. 

"You're gonna have to kill me," Spike told her.

Buffy abruptly pulled away. "NO!" she protested. "I can't."

He looked up at the sky. "I can't find the light, Buffy. If I can't find it, then you'll have to kill me."

Tears blurred her vision. "I can't," she said again.

"Help me. I can't find the light. You're light. Help light my way."

From out of nowhere came a burst of sunlight. Buffy dodged to knock Spike to safety. She was met with air, falling to her knees. He had vanished. 

|} - - - - - - {|

Buffy shot up in bed, gasping. The clock on the nightstand read 2:07 am. She rolled off the mattress and got to her feet. Her toes met cold carpet. Then she crept out into the hall. 

Trying to be quiet, she went into the kitchen. She groped in the dark for the light switch, and got a glass down from the cupboard. She filled it with cold water from the sink. She drank, greedily. The liquid passing down her throat was refreshing. She struggled to block out visions from her dream that wanted to surface. 

"Buffy?"

Buffy jumped. She spun around to face Dawn. 

"Dawn, what are you doing up? Did I wake you?"

"No," her sister replied. "I can't sleep."

"Neither can I."

Dawn came further into the room. She grabbed the metal kettle on the burner. "Hot chocolate? Mom always fixed it, saying it was comfort drink. I think we could both use it."

"Sure," Buffy answered. She hoisted herself up on a stool. She watched as Dawn heated up the milk. It had been forever since she had drank anything besides the microwave packets. 

"Do we have marshmallows?" Dawn asked, searching in the lazy Susan. 

"Yeah, in the pantry. The small ones," Buffy said softly.

Dawn glanced over in understanding. 

|} - - - - - - {|

Later that day, Buffy came out of the training room. She sat down at the round table. Dawn and she were the only occupants there at the moment.

Suddenly Willow came rushing into the store. "I found out what happened!" she announced. She waved a piece of paper around in the air, flauntingly. 

"Huh?" Buffy said.

"I did that spell I told you about. It's a knowledge gaining spell. Well, I did it for Spike." She laid the printed piece of paper in front of Buffy. "The Ankh of Gaia."

Buffy examined the paper. It displayed an image of an Egyptian cross with writing engraved on its surface. Below was a description. She scanned over it, catching the gist: talisman for evil, takes away humanity, one's will taken away, controlled by hell. Basically, Spike was stripped of any altruism he possessed, and was being controlled by darkness. Didn't sound good. 

Raising her head, the slayer inquired, "Where did you get this, Will?"

"Oh, this website called Talismans and Trinkets. I looked it up after I did the spell." Willow sounded triumphant.

Dawn came over, hovering next to Buffy to get a peek at the paper. "Now we're getting somewhere."

"Any idea on how to reverse the ankh's will on Spike?" the slayer questioned. 

Willow shook her head sadly. "Not yet. But, I'm gonna keep looking. Don't worry, Buffy, we won't give up."

Buffy nodded. She stood up from her chair. "Okay. Do you think you could stay here and research with Dawnie while I patrol?" 

With a smile, Willow replied too cheerfully," Sure, Buffy."

Remaining solemn, Buffy grabbed a freshly sharpened stake, and headed out the door. 

|} - - - - - - {|

Karen was relieved. She was finally in Sunnydale. Her heart fluttered and hope filled her aura. This might actually work. The world might be saved, and the erroneous watchers, who she used to call colleagues, stopped. That is, if she could find the slayer to warn her. The only trouble was that she had no idea where to find her. She had already tried the girl's apartment, where she found no one home. Fredrick had spoke of Angela's (or Buffy's) whereabouts in his journal. He only mentioned her apartment and his home. His house appeared abandoned. 

So, she was walking the town aimlessly. Maybe she should try the cemeteries. That was the slayer's common battle ground after all. The woman headed off in the direction of where she suspected to find a graveyard. 

She must have good instincts because she soon came upon Shadyside. She had just entered when something lunged at her from the shadows. Karen reached into her coat. Her fingers wrapped around a piece of wood. A watcher without a stake at all times was a fool. 

The vampire had on a long, flowing leather coat on. He smirked at Karen, his golden eyes holding amusement. "Hello, sweetheart," he greeted.

With a hand, Karen brought her stake up. She faced the vampire, ready for a showdown. She fought to collect herself. Truth was she wasn't much of a fighter. She had been through watcher basic training, but she was only a researcher. She collected data in an office, and hadn't ever been called on a mission. 

For a second the vampire actually seemed take aback at her weapon, but recovered quickly. "Ooo, a stake, I'm scared. Know how to use that thing, pet?" 

"I've got an idea," she retorted, taking a skirmishing stance. 

"I'm a master, luv, so you don't have much of a chance. But I'll commend you for your bravery. I'd be running now if I were you, though."

Karen didn't falter at his words. She waited for him to attack.

|} - - - - - - {|

Buffy's mind was preoccupied. She had dusted three vamps, mechanically. They had been stupid fledglings. Easy, no-brainers.

Suddenly she heard some commotion nearby. Going into action-mode, she sprinted in its direction. She stopped dead in her tracks when she came upon the scene. 

She recognized Spike immediately. His blond hair and duster were unmistakable. But that wasn't what told her it was him. She would know him even if he dyed his hair and switched to orange clad. She could feel him. He hit something dormant inside her chest that only came alive when he was near. 

She blinked, forcing her muscles to work. Her brain began to work again and she processed what was going on. He was feeding on a girl, draining her dry. 

The slayer knocked him away from his prey. The female dropped to the ground, inert. He snarled, blood dripping from his chin. Ewww. She punched him in the jaw. 

"Slayer," he growled. 

Normally she'd come back with a witty remark, but she couldn't. This was Spike. Not the Spike she loved, but still Spike nonetheless. Her face was blank, mouth kept closed, and just moved. She blocked, ducked, dodged, kicked, and punched. They weren't dancing. They were in combat. It wasn't exciting or thrilling, and filled her with a deep melancholy.

Buffy pulled out a stake. She brought it up, preparing for its use.

"Gonna stake me, slayer? That it?" Spike moved back and forth in front of her. He looked as if he were trying to urge her on.

Buffy stood frozen. Her instinct told her to plunge the wood into his chest. Even her mind told her to go through with it. Her heart, however, was quivering and begging her not to take action. 

The stake slipped from her grasp. Spike lunged, grabbing her shoulders. He pulled her flush to him. And even when he tilted her head, exposing her white neck, she didn't regret her decision. At least she wouldn't have to live without him. 

His fangs sunk into her flesh with a sting of pain. She hissed at the sensation. She didn't struggle, surrendering freely. She could feel the blood rushing from her veins into his throat. 

"I love you," she whispered, closing her eyes. 

At that moment Buffy felt that she had finally discovered what it meant to love someone. It didn't matter what happened to yourself as long as the other person was okay. 

All of a sudden, the strong hands holding her in place gave away. The teeth were removed. It happened so fast that her legs gave out. She ended up on the cold grass, stunned. It took her a moment to focus and develop mobility again. She felt light-headed, but not ready to pass out. 

Slowly, she turned her head to see what had happened. She was in shock to see a middle-aged man standing there. He held a cross out, holding Spike back. 

"Giles?" Her voice was dry and scratchy. 

He offered her a hand, which she accepted. She got to her feet, finding her strength return. 

Giles studied her carefully. "Buffy?" he inquired, not sure if he believed it was her.

She smiled. "Yeah, that's me. I know I look a little diff."

Concern marred her ex-watcher's face. "Are you alright, Buffy?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"Are you sure? Can you stand?"

She let go of his hand to show him that her legs could indeed support her. "I can stand."

Giles kept the metal cross out in front of him. "I would suggest you keep back, Spike," he advised the vampire. 

The man was offered a growl as his reply. Spike glared at Buffy. Then his mood suddenly changed. He let out a manic laugh. He pointed at them. "This is awfully funny to see you again. And with that, a cross. Don't you watchers stake vampires anymore?"

"I can assure you, Spike, that I am armed at the moment."

Spike smirked. "Scared to use it then?"

"Not at all," Giles answered. "I have my reasons for not harming you, Spike. But if you continue to carry on so I may disregard them."

Spike's jaw clenched. After a brief hesitation, he gazed at the slayer. "I'll get back with you, luv." Then he turned, walking briskly away. 

Buffy let out a long breath. She let her eyes fall on Giles. "Giles, I'm so glad to see you," she told him. She threw her arms around his form. 

He hugged her back, a little stiffly. Then he pulled back. "Buffy, I am happy to see you as well. But, we must see to the woman."

Buffy's eyes widened. She spun to look at the fallen woman. She felt ashamed. She had forgotten the poor victim Spike had been feeding upon. She rushed over, kneeling at the female's side. The grass was stained with blood from the neck wound. A shiver ran down Buffy's back. She raised a hand to touch her own neck. She felt the puncture markings. They had already began to scab.

The woman moaned at Buffy's touch. Her eyes fluttered. 

"We'll get you to the hospital," Buffy informed. 

The woman grasped her arm, surprisingly stronger than expected. "NO! There isn't time. I have to tell. . . tell you something."

Giles came over. He gasped in horror. "Karen? Karen Kensington?"

Buffy glanced up at Giles. "You know her?"

"Why, yes, I do. She works for the council."

The woman gave them a small smile. "Not anymore."

"Excuse me, what was that?"

"The council was blown up."

"Good lord!"

"Yeah, the bloody bastards." Karen winced in pain. 

"We have to take you to the hospital," Buffy insisted. 

Karen shook her head with difficulty. "Not . . . time."

"You said that already," Buffy said a little too harshly.

"Need to tell you," Karen muttered. 

"Tell me what?"

"The watchers . . ."

"I thought the council was blown up?" Buffy asked, dubiously.

"There are still a handful left. They're after you. The slayer."

Buffy sighed. Great, more enemies. Like she didn't have enough to deal with as it was. 

"Why? What have I done to piss them off this time?" Buffy asked. 

"End . . . Battle . . . Light." The words were faint. 

"Karen?"

Karen went limp. Buffy bowed her head, grief sweeping over her. She should have dealt with the woman sooner. 

A gentle hand was placed on her shoulder. She lifted her head to Giles. "We should have taken her to the hospital," she stated matter of factly.

"It wouldn't have made any difference. He took too much blood."

Sobs rose up and Buffy found herself letting go. Giles took her in his arms, giving comfort. 

"I don't know what to do, Giles. I don't know what to do," she cried. "I'm the slayer. . . I'm supposed to know."

"No one expects you to deal alone, Buffy. I will help. We will help."

She nodded, her tears still falling but not as blindly. 

__________________________________________

So, that ended up being longer than I anticipated. Good for you, though. 


	27. ch 29

Chapter 29

Alden Clark had decided that being Rupert Giles was not such a bad thing. His life before had been a fulfilling one, with many people who cared for him. The one he was living now had been spent mostly alone and lonely. So, it was refreshing to embrace these people from his past. He didn't recall everything from before, but as time went on it came back little-by-little. 

In front of him, Buffy stood with her arms crossed. She looked commanding and in control. A feeling of pride coursed through him. 

"So, that is the whole story," Buffy concluded. She glanced over her audience, the first of the Scooby gang. 

Giles found himself removing his glasses. He took out a hankie and began to clean them. 

A wide grin appeared on Willow's face. "Aw, he still does that."

Giles raised his head, curiously. "Wha- What?" He was confused. 

Willow looked around at everyone. "He still cleans his glasses. I never knew I could miss that. Anyone else miss that?"

Xander raised his hand. "I sure did miss the G-man. Even his compulsive cleaning ritual." 

Buffy smiled at her best friends. "I think we've all missed Giles. Every bit of him."

Giles shifted uncomfortably. He wasn't used to being admired and it was strange. Yet, also comforting. He put his glasses back onto his nose and changed the subject. "Yes. . . well I can see how this situation has upset you, Buffy. And let me assure you that we will find a way to return Spike to his usual self."

"Which isn't that much better than his non-usual," Xander muttered. 

Willow elbowed Xander in the side. She gave him a frown.

Turning her attention over to them, Buffy asked, "What was that, Xan?"

"Nothing," Xander answered, sheepishly. 

"Good," Buffy said before focusing back on her former watcher. "Thanks, Giles."

"Say, G-man, why are you so set on helping evil dead? I thought you strongly disliked him. Like me," Xander stated. He seemed rather pleased with himself for telling them all that he still hated Spike. 

"I must admit I don't think highly of Spike. I just had the memory of him in my bathtub. He is loud, eats too much, and overly annoying." Giles paused before adding, "And, Xander, please do stop calling me 'G'- man." 

"So, we agree that the bleached wonder is not on our 'Top ten list'. Why are you wanting him back then?" 

Buffy felt the need to stick up for her boyfriend. "Spike isn't so bad anymore, you guys. He's changed."

"Yeah," Willow spoke up. "He's been helping the council. Well, probably not anymore, since it blew up and all. But, the point is, he's been doing good. He's still the same Spike, but he's over the 'I'm the evil big bad'."

"Actually, Wil, he still does say he's evil. That's not the point, though. The point is that he 'isn't' evil no matter how much he insists he is."

"Yes, um, Buffy is right," Giles said. "I've been collaborating with someone. She told me that she has been sent from the powers themselves as a messenger. She is the one who sent me here. If it wasn't for her . . ."

"Who is this 'her'? Where is she, Giles?" Buffy interrupted. 

"Her name is Cristina. I don't know where she is residing at the moment. We parted at the airport. She told me that we would meet again when the time was right."

"And you trust her?"

"Yes, Buffy, I do. I believe that she is what she claims to be."

A sigh escaped Buffy. "All right."

"She has informed me that there is a battle coming of such nature that we have never faced before. The 'final' battle." Giles looked into Buffy's eyes. "I'm sorry to put pressure on your shoulders, but you are to be the leader in the direction toward good."

Buffy nodded. "This isn't new info. I've heard it before." Seeing his puzzlement, she said, "Dawn told me. She is like a walking computer these days with all the keyness she's absorbed. "

"Good. Then I take it I won't have to go into detail since you've already heard it. Of what you have told me, I gather that Glory will be the leader of the dark side."

That was the perfect opening for Xander and he couldn't refuse. "Use the force, Buff. Use the force."

Everyone laid eyes on him. "What? I can' t crack a few jokes in times of need? You know, when things get too serious they can be harmful to your health."

"I appreciate your good motives, Xander, but that is quite enough," Giles declared. "As I was saying . . . Buffy is the leader for our side. But she will not be doing it alone. Spike is to be her second in command."

A snort came from Xander. "Spike is our leader? Like I'll be taking orders from him."

"I suggest you do. It is prophesized that Spike is the Dark Keeper. Without him, Buffy, the Light Bearer, will not be able to use her gift. And therefore, darkness will rule forever."

Xander leaned back in his seat, pouting. "Ok, ok, let's work at getting dead boy Jr back."

|} - - - - - - {|

When Buffy returned home she found Dawn on the couch. She was watching something intently on the TV. She didn't even notice the slayer was home until Buffy said, "Hey."

Dawn shifted her gaze to fix on her sister. "Oh, Buffy, you're home." She paused. "You look like shit."

"Dawnie, language," Buffy scolded. 

Dawn stood up from the couch. "It is true, though. Something happen?"

Buffy shrugged. "Oh, the usual. Almost got killed by Spike. Got saved by Giles. You know, a slayer's normal night."

"Giles is back?" 

"Yeah."

"Cool." Dawn's eyes suddenly got big. "You almost died? How?"

"Oh, Spike wanted to drain me. I know, me immortal and all, but I think he wanted to turn me."

A shudder ran through Dawn. "We really need to get Spike back. It is freaking me out to think of him as evil. Cuz even when he was evil he wasn't this evil. Ya know?"

"Yeah, I know." Buffy glanced over at the TV. "What ya watchin?" 

Dawn went back to the couch and sat down. She pointed at the screen. "Some romance movie. Before that I caught a tid-bit on the news. I know I'm breaking one of the teen rules by watching it, but I still got a little bit of adult left in me. Anyways, they say that there is gonna be an eclipse coming in about two weeks. They're shocked that they didn't catch it until now. Major cool, huh?"

Buffy froze, staring off into space. Something about that new knowledge didn't set right with her. 

|} - - - - - - {|

Buffy and Dawn burst into the magic shop. "Giles, I think I know when all this is going down," Buffy announced. 

They halted when they saw the woman Giles was with. She was lithe, black tendrils flowing around her, and green eyes that seemed to glow. She smiled over at the sisters. 

Giles gestured to his companion. "Buffy, Dawn, this is Cristina."

"I know," Dawn said. 

Shock filled Buffy. "You know her?"

"Oh, yeah, we met up in the astral plane. Cristina is a missionary. The powers were talking about sending her down too if she was needed." 

Buffy shook her head. "Anyone else wigged about this? My sister is a key sent by the powers, who knows another being sent by the powers."

"Hello, Buffy Summers, it is a honor to meet you," Cristina greeted. "You are quite famous upstairs."

"I'm famous?" She never thought of herself as famous before. But if she thought about it she was even famous down here. At least to the vampire population. 

"Oh, yes. That is why they sent you back. You're the most successful slayer that ever lived. And you will be rewarded for it."

"Th-That's nice."

"Buffy, I believe you were wanting to tell me something important," Giles reminded her. 

"Oh, yeah. There's gonna be some solar eclipse in like two weeks. I think that is when all this is gonna take place. All the bad stuff happens when there is an earthquake or . . . hmmm, eclipse."

"Good observation, Buffy. We must look into this."

Cristina gasped. "Two weeks? We don't have much time. We need to act now!" She stood up from her seat. 

Worry crossed Dawn's face. "What is supposed to happen, Cristina?"

"They sent me to tell you guys about the key."

"Huh, I'm the key."

"No, the key of darkness. You are the key of light."

"Key of darkness? That doesn't sound good," Buffy concluded. 

"It isn't," Cristina agreed. "Glory is going to raise him. We have to act quickly."

_____________________________________________

So, next chapter is when the excitement starts. 

Please review, guys. I don't want to be one of those authors who bribe you by saying you will get another chapter if you post. But, reviews makes me feel good. I want to know I still have people reading. 


	28. ch 30

Chapter 30

Just then the bell over the door rang. All inhabitants looked over to see Angel and Cordelia enter. Their expressions mirrored that of the Scooby gang. Everyone seemed to be aware of the direness that they were about to face. 

Buffy stepped toward her ex-boyfriend and his seerer. "What's up?" The tone of her voice betrayed the upbeat phrase. 

"Cordy had a vision," Angel informed with dismay.

The slayer's eyes fell on Cordelia. Cordy gave off an appearance of weariness. "I take it we aren't gonna be dancing at the Light anytime soon. What was it of?"

"Spike, Buffy. I know where he is. Glory's keeping him at her mansion," Cordelia told her. 

Buffy nodded. She suspected as much. "Can you take me there?" 

"I think so," Cordy said. "The PTB's gave me a pretty good idea."

Buffy spun to face Giles, Cristina, her sister, and her friends. "Everybody suit up. We're going in."

"Shouldn't we call the others?" Xander suggested. 

Buffy headed toward the training room, the others following. "Not enough time."

Angel passed Giles on his way behind Buffy. "Rupert," he addressed civilly. 

"Angel," Giles replied with little emotion, but without hostility. If the vampire would have taken a moment to look closely at the watcher he might have seen the contemplative expression cross the man's face. Giles was trying to remember something, but found it difficult to collect all the details he wished.

Buffy stood before the weapons. They were placed together, shining with glory. She carefully took up a sword and practiced slashing in the air, accustoming herself to its feel. Satisfied, she let the blade fall at her side. 

The slayer turned around to face them. "Pick up a weapon, people. You're gonna need it."

The group stared at her a moment, hesitantly. It was Dawn who reached for a weapon first. 

"Dawn!" Buffy snapped. She had forgotten about her younger sibling being among the group. "You are staying behind."

The teen scowled, crossing her arms. "I'm not deficient. I can be a help now. Please, Buffy."

"I know you're big with the key powers, but I have too much to worry about right now. I don't need my little sister tagging along to face a hell god."

"You don't . . ."

"Quit! End of discussion, you are staying here." Buffy turned toward Xander. "Could you. . .?"

"Sure thing, Buff, I'll keep an eye on her," he confirmed.

She gave him a small smile of thanks. 

Cordelia selected a weapon. After that everybody began to move. Cristina stated that she would rather go in free-hand, being a messenger and not a fighter. She would be attending for strictly observational purposes only. 

Giles caught Buffy's arm as she went by. "Buffy, are you sure this is the right way to handle this situation? Maybe you should think this through first."

She met his eyes. "You should know that thinking wastes time. We can't spend hours making flow charts and maps. Many things can happen in a matter of minutes."

"Quite right; I realize this. I recall the previous battle with Glory. There was hardly enough given time to breath. Even so, I think you are letting your emotions guide your course instead of your head."

"You know what? I don't care right now! All that matters is that we go in there and retrieve Spike without anyone dying. If we don't defeat Glory, oh well."

His eyes widened. "Oh Well!? Buffy this is the world at stake! You can't let your judgment falter because your bloody boyfriend has been turned against you. Besides, what are you going to do when you get there? Fall into his arms? He will snap your neck without any pause. Dear lord, Buffy, you are the slayer for crying out loud! Act like one!"

She stared at him in shock. She had never heard him speak that way to her before. "I'm trying the best I can!" she threw back. "Last time I had to face Glory and be the slayer she killed me. Don't you think I'm scared? God, you don't even know how hard this is." 

They were silent a moment. Giles took off his glasses to clean them. When he put them back on he said, "I don't believe I do. I'm sorry, Buffy."

She bit her lip. Keep it together, she told herself. Nodding, she turned away to go back to the main part of the shop. 

|} - - - - - - {|

****

A hotel, the nearest to Sunnydale

Hadrian Gibbs straightened his tie. He glanced out the window at the moon. It was a new moon, precisely fifteen days till being full. Almost two weeks, he thought, a frown marring his face. 

"We act tonight," he told his companions who stood behind him. 

|} - - - - - - {|

Cordelia led them to a mansion on the outskirts of town. It was big, but not overly so. The place stood on a hill, as if on a pedestal to emphasize its beauty. No one had noticed the house before. 

"Musta just been built," Buffy commented. 

Beside her, Willow touched her arm. "You ready for this?"

Buffy's eyes darkened. "Am I ever ready for this?" She drew up her weapon. "Let's go."

|} - - - - - - {|

"Got any sevens?" Xander asked. 

From across the table Dawn just gave him a look. 

"Come on, Dawnie, stop pouting. If you're bored we could always do something else. I could teach you the snoopy dance." She glared at him. "Ok, not in the mood for snoopy."

"Stop trying," Dawn advised. 

"Trying what?" Xander questioned. 

"Trying to cheer me up. 'And' to be the old Xander. You don't have to make jokes all the time. It's too forced. Stop it."

Xander sighed. He set his hand of cards down. "I thought that was what everybody wanted. The good-luvin Xan-man."

Dawn shook her head. "That isn't what everyone wants. They just want you. And if that comes with the jokes and fun- loving, then good. If not, then ok. But you are trying too hard."

"Fine, all right. You want to know how I really feel. Confused. One day I'm a regular guy fresh out of high school. Next I'm staking vampires with a red-head who seems vaguely familiar. Then, she tells me I'm reincarnated. It's happening too quickly and I don't know my place in all this. Why am I here in the first place? I can't fight. I'm not a brainy bookworm or computer nerd. I'm scared and ready to run." He paused. "But then. . . There is this side of me that knows that this is right. That this is my purpose. That I'm not useless. That I'm not here only to. . . baby-sit teenagers who could get into trouble."

"Yeah, well I wouldn't have to be baby-sat if I had gone along. I can do stuff, you know. I can even float. And do this cool glowy thing."

"Sorry you feel left out. So do I. A little. But I bet we aren't missing much. I mean, Glory doesn't even have an army anymore. They'll kick her ass in a heartbeat this round."

|} - - - - - - {|

The front door wasn't locked. The front hall was lit up, showing a red rug and plants. There was even a stone statue. 

"Classy," Cordy remarked. She noticed the winding staircase. "I wouldn't mind living here. Hey, if this place is already paid for and we defeat this Glory chic, I get first grabs, k?"

"The house wouldn't be in your name," Willow pointed out.

"You can make a fake will, though, right? With the computer. Glory can be my long-lost aunt or something."

Buffy shot Cordy with a stern glare. "Sorry," Cordy apologized. "I wasn't totally serious." She gripped her sword tighter. "Where is everybody? You sure Glory's here? It looks deserted."

As soon as she finished saying it the ambush started. Vamps came out from all directions. Damnit, why hadn't they brought stakes?

Buffy tried to count the demons, but soon gave up. She quit thinking and fixed on swinging her sword. She hit one's neck, watching it disintegrate, and moved on to another. 

Angel dusted two vamps with no trouble. He made it a note to keep an eye on Cordelia. Surprisingly she was fairing pretty good. Better than in her previous life in fact. He wondered where she had picked up the skills. 

Giles was thanking whatever God was above that he had aced the watcher combat training. A vampire almost banged him into a statue, but he managed to regain control and avoid it. The memory of being knocked out multiple times in the twentieth century flashed in his mind. He made the decision to never let it happen again. He raised his battle axe and swiped at the vampire. 

Willow was trying out a new spell she had come across. She thrust out her hands, aimed, and called out, "Abustae!" She smiled in satisfaction when there was a cloud of dust. 

No one was advancing at Cristina for some reason. They were probably too occupied at trying to get the real threats. She stood by a plant and watched the battle unfold. 

Buffy was getting tired. There were so many vampires. The crowd was thinning, but she wondered if she would be too fatigued to continue until the end. The vampire she was fighting kicked the sword out of her hands. It slipped out of her fingers, crashing to the polished marble floor. 

She blocked punches that were thrown at her. Her muscles ached, making her vulnerable. The vampire made his move, slamming her into the wall. She hissed from the impact. 

A chuckle escaped the vampire. "Poor little slayer. Tired?" 

"Yeah. Didn't get my beauty rest. But you're one to talk. From the looks of it, I don't think you've gotten one in the last few centuries," she threw back. Her leg came forward, meeting his stomach. 

The vamp stumbled backwards. To her surprise, he changed into floating dust before her eyes. When it cleared she came face-to-face with Spike. He held her abandoned sword. His expression was blank, staring into her with shadowy eyes. She leaned against the wall, her heart racing. 

"Spike?" she said, breathlessly. That one word held all the hope she still possessed. Please let him come back to me, she pleaded silently. 

"Don't get any ideas, slayer," Spike began. "I didn't save you. I dusted him cuz you deserve a worthy opponent."

A sinking sensation filled her. 

His mouth shifted into a smirk. "This my good day, Summers?"

Buffy stood up tall. "I'm not gonna let it be." A new found strength came over her. She felt . . . alive with determination. 

"That's my girl."

"I'm not your girl. I don't know who you are."

Spike laughed. "That right?"

She pointed to the sword he gripped. "Ya need a weapon for this?"

"They make me feel manly. But I guess I gotta be fair. Right then . . ." He threw the sword aside. 

Buffy threw a fist at his chin, which he blocked. Spike kicked, and she dodged out of the way. The look on Spike's face clearly expressed how much he was loving this. It made Buffy sick. 

"You are never gonna win, pet. You can't kill me and you know it," Spike told her. He rammed her in the side. 

"Maybe not, but I can still kick your ass." She swiped her arm at him. He caught it before it made contact. 

He took a second to snigger, then threw a right hook to the left of her face. Her head snapped to the side and he hit the other half of her face. She recovered, throwing her own punch. When she went for another he ducked, swiping a kick. She jumped over his leg. 

Buffy slammed her fist in his chest. After that, she let it fly at his mouth. His head swung back. She attempted yet another blow, but he snatched her wrist. He grabbed a hold of her and threw her body aside. She hit a small table. The fancy vase that had been sitting on it wobbled and then fell off to shatter in a myriad of pieces. Ooops, Buffy thought. That must have cost a pretty penny. 

Recovering fast, Buffy hopped to her feet. She ran at Spike, going at him in a frenzy. She let her fists go like crazy, not giving him a chance to react. Before he knew it, she kicked his legs out from under him. He fell to the floor with great force, hitting his head. He let out a grunt. 

Buffy jumped ontop of him, straddling his waist. She punched him a few more times in the face. 

"This is not your good day. And it certainly isn't mine. We are both going to live, damn it!" she shouted. 

Below her, Spike's face was a bloody mess. One of his eyes was developing a very nasty bruise. 

"Buffy!"

At first Buffy didn't hear the call. When it was yelled again, she stopped her violent actions and turned her head. Cristina was a few feet away. 

"Use your gift, Buffy."

Buffy blinked. "Gift?"

"Yes. Your gift."

The slayer glanced down at Spike. He looked on the verge of passing out. He wasn't going to be fighting back anytime soon. She really had given it to him good. 

My gift, Buffy thought. My gift is death. She bowed her head. Tears began to fall down her cheeks. 

"I can't kill him," Buffy whispered. 

Her body shook, her vision full of tears. I can't save him, she thought. She collapsed on Spike's chest. 

|} - - - - - - {|

The female vampire had a dagger and she was determined to use it. Her fangs were bared and she was snarling. 

Cordy made a dodge for her fallen sword. She was caught on the way there. The female vamp gripped her tight around the throat. Cordy kicked, trying to get away, but it didn't help. As a last resort (and ewwwing as she did), she bit the vamp's arm. 

The vamp thrust her aside. "You whore!" she screamed. Then she came at Cordelia with her blade. She slashed into the seerer. Cordy let out a yell as the metal ripped through her flesh. 

Angel heard Cordy's outburst and came upon the scene. He went up behind the female vampire and sliced through her midsection. 

Rushing over, Angel knelt next to the fallen Cordelia. He helped her up. "You okay?"

She clutched her side, wincing. "Yeah, but she ruined my Tenko."

Confusion came over Angel. 

"My shirt," Cordelia clarified. She looked down at her maroon blouse. "She completely ruined it."

Angel smiled in relief. If Cordy could worry about her fashion sense she would be all right. 

|} - - - - - - {|

Buffy was forced out of her state by Spike. He flung her off of him. "What do you think you're doin, bitch!?"

"Spike," she sobbed. 

He snorted. "God, slayer, I thought you were tougher than this."

Buffy regained some control. She crawled back over to Spike and sat back on him. He began to sit up, but she slammed him back down. She cupped his cheek. He flung his head away in revulsion. She held his face in place, making him look at her. 

"I love you," she told him. 

He let out a series of laughs. 

She smashed her mouth down on his, pinning him the entire time. When she pulled back, there was disgust in his eyes. He lifted himself up on his elbows. 

Buffy got up off him and walked over to the sword lying discarded. She stared at it for a long time before picking it up. She stepped over to Spike's side. 

"What are you . . .?" Cristina asked. Fear could be heard in her voice.

Buffy raised the sword. "I love you," she repeated to Spike. 

Spike's eyes enlarged in comprehension and astonishment, yet didn't move out of her way. 

Buffy swung the sword. 

______________________________________________________

I bet you all hate me. You shouldn't, though, cuz this took hours to write. Seriously, hours. I kept being interrupted so I'm sorry if there are mistakes. I hope the action scenes didn't suck. I tried, you guys. I even watched the fighting scenes from Smashed and School Hard. I'm sorry for leaving you at a horrible spot, but hey, it was getting long and cliffhangers keep the reader hooked. *backs away in surrender* Ok, ok, I admit it I'm EVIL. *he he he*

BTW, thanks for the reviews! 


	29. ch 31

Chapter 31

A hundred things can happen in a matter of minutes. But sometimes even more can happen in only a couple of seconds. And they did. As Buffy swung the massive sword at Spike all the reasons she loved him flashed through her mind. His eyes. His smile. The way he made her laugh. His nicknames. The way he cocked his head. It was all there, every single explanation and memory. She wasn't aware of it, but a loud battle cry erupted from her throat. 

Something built up inside her chest, burning her heart. She was positive that somehow a fire had actually established itself in her body. A white blanket covered her vision. The heat intensified, and then finally calmed until being quenched out completely. The blinding whiteness faded and everything became quiet. 

"Oh my God, you were going to kill him!" 

Buffy looked over to see Cristina. The woman had a concerned expression on her face. Buffy turned away to gaze down at the floor. Spike was laying there, his baby-blue eyes fixed on her with confusion. The blood and bruises on his face had vanished. 

"Buffy?" Spike choked. 

The sword slipped from her grasp. Her right hand came up to cover her mouth. 

Cristina came nearer. "What were you thinking?" she demanded. 

"Death is my gift," Buffy stated tonelessly. 

"Death is not your gift. Light is," Cristina corrected. She gestured to Spike. "I meant for you to heal him. You're the Light Bearer, Buffy, not 'death' bearer."

Emotion took over and Buffy began to shake from the sobs that escaped her being. She didn't know how she felt. Was she relieved? Ashamed? Happy? Sad? It didn't matter. All she knew was that she couldn't think and the tears kept coming. 

|} - - - - - - {|

Willow surveyed the room. She spotted Angel, Cordelia, and Giles. When she saw Cristina, Buffy, and Spike her puzzlement grew. "What happened?"

Angel and Cordy walked over holding hands. There was a tear in Cordy's blouse and a darkened stain around it. 

"Cordy's wound is gone," Angel said. He touched the spot tenderly where she had been stabbed. 

"It was Buffy," Giles told them. "She used her light bearing energy. It's astonishing. I never anticipated that intense of a light."

"Why couldn't she mend my shirt as well?" Cordy asked. 

All eyes fell on her. 

"Just kidding. Geez."

Beside her, Angel stiffened. Cordy craned her neck to look up at him. She noticed that his attention was elsewhere, a pensive expression on his face. 

"Why so gloomy?" Cordelia inquired. She glanced around at the others, addressing them as well. "All the vamps are gone and no one's hurt. I say we have a party or something."

Taking a step forward, Angel murmured, "Buffy."

Cordy sighed. Of course. Buffy was always spreading melancholy to anyone around her. She knew that Angel loved her, but he still had some connection with Buffy. She had faced the fact that that would never change. Sometimes it really bothered her, though. Like now. 

She looked over to see what had Angel captivated. She saw Buffy crying uncontrollably, Spike still on the floor. Unlike before, he had drawn himself into a ball. She furrowed her brow. She'd never seen Spike like that. He was always standing tall, ready to make snide remarks or throw himself into battle. 

Cristina sighed. "Buffy, pull yourself together. We have to find Glory." She said this aggressively, but not coldly. 

The slayer complied. She composed herself as much she could. She knew that she couldn't spare time working out her emotional problems. She hastily brushed the wetness from her eyes. 

"I think we can conclude that Glory is not here," Buffy announced. 

"She's not."

Buffy's gaze snapped to Spike. He was no longer in a fetal position, but sitting up. He looked worn and enervated. 

"Where is she?"

He swallowed. "She's raising the key of darkness. She's. . ." He tried to stand, but fell back down. 

Buffy gestured for him to stay where he was. "No, don't get up. Just tell me where she is."

"The construction site." He met her eyes. "Where you died."

She shook her head. "They never tore it down?" 

"Lot of negative energy, pet. Tends to keep people away."

Buffy turned to the others. "Alright. Cordy, stay with Spike. The rest of you, come with me."

"Hey, now, I can fight! Just cuz I got hurt . . ." Cordelia complained. 

"Listen to her, Cord," Angel ordered. He gave her a chaste kiss before heading for the door. 

"Hey!" Cordelia angrily called after him. 

When everyone else had left, Cordelia faced Spike. She crossed her arms. "I don't like being stuck here with you."

He staggered to his feet. "Then I'll make it simple. You won't have to." He began to walk to the exit. 

Cordelia followed behind him. "Where are you going?"

He didn't bother to answer. 

|} - - - - - - {|

Buffy ran. She was aware of the others behind her. She felt bad for poor Willow and Giles, surely they wouldn't be able to keep up. But, she had a feeling in her gut that they needed to hurry. Something was going down. Now. 

A disturbing thought entered her brain. What was she going to do when she got there? She no longer had the troll hammer, or the glowy orb. She only had her slayer strength to rely on. And her light bearing energy, yet she still had no control over that. It seemed to come only at the last minute when a perilous situation got even more perilous. 

As she approached the haunted location, she stopped dead in her tracks. A large circle of demons were surrounding a giant ball of blue energy. She glanced around, finding Glory not in sight. She took a deep breath and forced her muscles to work again. 

The energy pulsed, growing brighter. The vampires backed away from it, clearing out of its path. Buffy squinted, positive she saw something in the midst of the blue blaze. From within, emerged a form. Out stepped a boy, about fifteen years old. The blue energy died away. She watched in horror as the vamps bowed down before the child, chanting.

"What the . . .?"

"We're too late," Angel's voice said, making her jump. 

She pointed at the teenage boy. "You mean, that's the key of darkness?"

"What did you expect? Dawn's about that age."

"Oh, god," she whispered. The boy was human. The boy had barely reached puberty. And the boy was evil. Which meant, she would have to kill him. 

Giles, Willow, and Cristina made it to their side. Giles and Willow were out of breath. 

"Dear lord, I am far too old for this," Giles wheezed. 

"Phew, that was a workout," Willow said. Then she gasped when she noticed the boy. He was looking straight at them. He held out his hands and smiled. All five of them flew through the air from an invisible force. They toppled onto the hard ground with strong impact. 

Buffy climbed off Giles. "Sorry, Giles," she apologized. 

Giles sat up, straightening his glasses. "No, no, quite all right. Not your fault."

"He has the same powers as Dawn," Cristina muttered. "But he seems to have a better grasp on his."

"Great," Buffy said. She hated having to bring her sister into the mix. 

|} - - - - - - {|

Cordelia quickened her pace to keep up with Spike. He seemed to have recovered from his prior exhaustion. "Wait up!" she demanded. 

He ignored her.

They passed the old mansion on Crawford street, sending chills down Cordy's spine. She despised being reminded of their terrible past. 

"Come on, where are you going! If you're going to aid Buffy, she's not this way."

Without looking back, Spike replied, "Not going to Buffy. She's a big girl, she can manage. Besides, she's got the big poofter and the rest of em to help. Don't need me. All I do is bollocks her life up."

Cordy rolled her eyes. "Good attitude, Mr. Don't you remember that this is Glory she's going to face? The one who 'killed' her?"

"Not gonna happen again. She's looked after by the powers."

Something wasn't right. This wasn't like him. She didn't know much about Spike, but she had heard that he was very protective. He was always by Buffy's side, helping her along the way with everything. 

Spike came to a hill, overlooking Sunnydale. He sat down on the grass. 

"Just great! You're going to just sit there!?" Cordy shrieked. 

"That's right."

She glanced at her watch. "You are a moron. Sunrise is in less than an hour."

"I know," Spike remarked, tonelessly. 

_____________________________________________________

I know, I know. I don't ever give them a break. *L* But I love emotional roller coasters. 


	30. ch 32

Chapter 32

Cordelia was fuming. "What is your deal!?" she cried

Spike looked up at her from his place on the ground. "Isn't it obvious? I killed people again. I've brought nothing but trouble to Buffy. I have finally realized that I can't be with her. But I can't go on without her. So . . ." He swept a hand up at the sky. "Hence the impending sunrise."

"God, get over it! Buffy needs you. What did you do, grow a soul? Cuz if you did, it is so not adding to your personality. You were smarter as a badass."

A snort of indifference escaped Spike. He wasn't going to move. It didn't matter what logic the ex-cheerleader dished out. He had made up his mind. Buffy was better off without him. And so be it if he was becoming like his poof of a grandsire.

"Fine!" Cordelia shouted. She stomped off. 

"He's changed from a badass into a dumbass," she muttered as she headed toward the construction site. 

She may not think of Spike as a friend, but she was not going to let him fry. He was important to Buffy. And even though the slayer wasn't one of her highest people either, she owed it to her. Buffy had saved her from doom a couple times, and it was time to repay her.

|} - - - - - - {|

Buffy was fighting the key of darkness. Well, not really fighting, more like picking herself off the ground every few seconds. The truth was, the boy wasn't allowing her to get near him much. . . At all.

Buffy picked herself off the ground. She had lost track of how many times she had repeated the act. "You know," she told the kid, "You're never gonna get a date at this rate."

The boy just smiled. The vamps around them didn't interfere. They seemed to all be in some sort of trance. Either that, or they were mindless zombies who hadn't been given enough blood. 

"Will, help me out here," the slayer begged. 

"I - I can try," Willow replied.

The red-headed witch took a deep breath. She closed her eyes and then opened them again. "Eliminaté!"

Nothing happened. "Uh, Buffy . . . The spell. . . didn't work so much."

"They've set up a shield around him," Christina observed verbally. "I can sense it. They're concentrating, keeping it up."

Great, thought Buffy, that's why they're acting all brainless. Not that they would be all brainy otherwise, though. Most vamps were plain out stupid, especially fledglings. The only ones that amounted to anything were the masters. Speaking of masters, she heard the one next to her speak.

"Buffy, I don't think this is working," Angel commented. 

"Don't you think I know that!" she threw back.

His eyes darkened. "I didn't . . ."

She sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. It's just that I'm so stressed. I doubt things could even get worse. And that is saying a lot living in SunnyD."

Just then Cordy came running into view. She halted before them, trying to catch her breath. Angel came over to her, snatching her shoulders and gazing into her eyes. 

"Cordy, what is it? Why are you here?"

Cordelia turned her head to Buffy. "Spike . . . He . . ."

"What about Spike?" Buffy demanded. 

Codelia was about to continue when they noticed the dark key move. He began to walk away, the vamps trailing behind him.

"Oh, he thinks he can walk away like that, does he? He so can't!" Buffy charged, but was quickly deflected. She landed on the ground once again. She picked herself up for the countless time that night with irritation. "Okay, maybe he can."

"I think we're going to have to let him go," Giles stated. "We are not prepared to confront him."

Buffy nodded in defeat. 

"Buffy!" Cordy shouted to get her attention. "You have another pressing matter. It's about your bleached egg-head boyfriend."

Looking around, Buffy muttered, "Things just got worse. Remind me to never say they can't."

"Buffy!?" Cordy yelled. 

"Tell me already," Buffy ordered.

"Spike took off."

The slayer's eyes widened. "He what!? He took off!? As in 'you' don't know where he went!?"

"Oh, I know where he went. He went to sit on a hill near Crawford Street."

"So?" Buffy asked, not getting it.

"So- Sunrise, as in less than an hour," Cordelia emphasized. She pointed up at the lightening sky.

Buffy began to stomp off. "I'm gonna havta kill him."

"Somehow I doubt that will be a problem if you wait an hour."

"You guys, go find out what you can about this key of darkness. I can handle Spike alone," Buffy addressed.

She looked over when she heard someone come up. She saw Angel walking by her side. "What are you doing?" 

"I'm coming along. I think I can reason with him," he explained. 

"I don't think he'll listen to you." Spike hated Angel with a fiery passion. He didn't even want to be in the same room as Angel, let alone hear what he had to say.

Suddenly cold, Buffy hugged her arms as she moved. It had suddenly occurred to her where she was headed. Spike had gone to the same hill Angel had after being haunted by the first evil. She had almost lost her lover that day. She didn't know what she would do if she lost her new one. She needed Spike far more than she needed Angel. She had barely survived without her first boyfriend, but she wasn't sure if she could even take one breath without Spike. He was her life-preserver, the only thing she could hold onto.

They were silent the rest of the way. After what seemed to be hours, but in reality only a few moments, Buffy spotted their target location. She sprinted up to it, finding the back of the bleached head that belonged to her vampire. He was staring off into the horizon. 

"You selfish son of a bitch!" she screamed, coming up beside Spike. 

Spike glanced over. "Hello, Buffy," he greeted dryly. "She told you, I take it."

"Do you even care what this will do to me?" she demanded.

He gaze shifted to rest on the town below them. The buildings were darkened, the inhabitants still in slumber. But there was no rest for the weary- the warriors.

"You don't need me, slayer. All I do is screw up your existence. Shoulda staked me properly when I first came to town."

"Idiot," Buffy spat. " 'You' are the only reason I get up in the morning."

He shook his head. "What about Dawn and the rest of the scoobies? You got them back in your life now."

Her hands formed tight fists. She forced herself not to use one to punch him in the face.

Angel came up. He stopped before the couple, eyeing his grandchilde with dissatisfaction. "I've always found you daft, William, but I never thought you were an imbecile. I was wrong."

"As if you never wanted to end it all, Angel." Spike said it lacking the spirit to use one of his retched nicknames.

"Actually, I have," Angel confessed. "On this exact hill."

Spike vaguely thought how embarrassing it was to be caught reciprocating his grandsire's behavior. But he was too dejected to care. That much. 

"I wanted to not exist. I figured that there wasn't a reason to be on earth anymore. I felt as if I brought nothing but damnation onto the world. But the powers showed me how mistaken I was."

"Good for you, peaches." Okay, maybe he did have some spirit left.

"Is that what you're after, Spike. Huh?" Buffy challenged. "A miracle to prove that you have a purpose. Cuz I can give you one. Me. You have a purpose with me! Get off your miserable ass and fulfill it!"

"Buffy . . . It's better this way."

Angel stiffened. He sniffed the air. "I can smell the dawn."

"Go, Angel. Go find shelter," the slayer urged.

Angel looked down at Spike, hesitating. "I don't think . . ."

"Angel, go now! One pile of dust is better than two. I can handle Spike. If I have to I'll pick him up and carry him to safety then so be it."

Spike raised his head. "Bloody better not!"

Angel nodded. "Alright. I'll meet you back at the magic shop." Then he jogged away.

Buffy put her hands on her hips. "You know I'm not going to let you do this."

"Not much you can do. We're evenly matched. You start using force, I'll just use some back. We'll be caught in the fray when Mr. Sunshine comes out to play. And guess who will have a dusty ending?"

"You think we're evenly matched?"

"I know it, pet."

Buffy grabbed Spike and hoisted him to his feet. She punched him directly in the nose. "I don't think you've ever fought me when I was REALLY pissed off!"

She sent another blow to his head. "I WILL NOT LET YOU DO THIS!" 

Spike stepped backwards. He ducked under another fist. Then he caught her arm, drawing her to him. "I love you, Buffy. I'm doing this because I love you. You don't deserve a monster."

"Did you grow a soul when I used my light mojo?" she questioned. She head butted him, making him lose his grasp on her arm. 

"Not likely. I just want what is best for you."

"How do you know what is best for me?" Buffy kicked him in the side. 

Buffy was about to beat him up some more when she noticed his stance change. He cocked his head to the side, gazing out at the sky. She realized that it had significantly brightened in the last couple minutes. Panic grew in her chest.

"Spike," she squeaked. "Please . . ." 

He turned his head back to her. "I love you, Buffy. Remember that."

She did the only thing she could think of as the burning rays fell over the landscape. She pounced, landing on top of Spike, and sending them both to the ground. Her body spread over his, trying to shield him from the harmful radiation.

Her fingers tore at his leather coat, frantically. "Help me get your coat off!" She needed to cover him. 

Spike reached up and grabbed her wrists. He met her eyes, fright and wonder in his gaze. "Uh . . . Buffy?" 

They both shifted their vision up. Blue sky hung over the couple, vivid and clear. When Buffy turned back to her boyfriend she was sure she would find him smoking. But instead she found a very pale, yet smooth-skinned vampire beneath her. 

Spike hadn't wanted a miracle, but he had received one anyways. 

_________________________________________

Ok, explanations will come soon. And no, it isn't a copout PTB miracle like Angel's salvation. Although, I think they would have interfered if Spike really was in danger. I mean, he is the dark keeper. 


	31. ch 33

Chapter 33

Buffy slapped him. "Are you happy now? You get your miracle."

Spike looked at her as if she had lost her mind. "I wasn't' after a sodding miracle, woman."

She slipped her hand under his t-shirt. She pressed her palm onto his bare chest. His flesh was cold and still. She found that she was only a tad disappointed. All she really cared about was that he wasn't catching on fire. 

Spike raised an eyebrow. "In the mood, luv?"

She removed her hand. "Oh, please! I was checking to see if you were human."

"Well, I coulda told you that." He sat up on his elbows. "All quiet and such inside. Which is the way I like it. Not sure what I'd do bein mortal."

"Then what is going on?"

"Don't know. It's an awfully strange experience, I'll have you know. I haven't seen the sun in . . . well, ever since the Amara session." He lifted a hand and moved it around in the sunshine. 

"Do you think it has anything to do with my light bearing energy? Maybe I made you some kind of super vamp," Buffy suggested. "You know, invulnerable?" 

"Maybe."

They were silent for a span. Spike broke it by pulling her down to him. He smashed his lips to hers with passion. A moan escaped Buffy. She wrapped her arms around him, savoring the contact. 

When they separated it took a moment for Buffy to recover. "Wow! What was that for?"

He twirled a lock of her golden hair. "Noticed how beautiful you were during the day. Couldn't resist touching my angel."

"It was- It was nice." She lightly punched his shoulder. "I'm still mad, though." At that, she scrambled off him. 

He got to his feet. "Come now, Buffy, you have to understand . . ."

Her eyes widened. "I don't, and I never will! You were going to leave me." Her voice trembled. "I could live to be over a hundred with this little curse of immortality the powers have bestowed upon me. And I would have to go through them without you by my side."

Spike stared in horror. Buffy sounded as if she were about to break. What had he done? He crept over to her side and took her in his arms. She willingly accepted his embrace. 

"You know I love you, right?" she whispered.

He stroked her hair. "Heard it once or twice."

She lifted her head to look into his eyes. The blue orbs were even more intense in the intense light. "No, I'm serious. You do know, right?"

"Yeah, luv, I know."

She rested against him, taking a deep breath. "Forever."

He smiled. "Until eternity."

"And longer," she added. 

They figured that everything had settled down for the moment. The rest of the group most likely had gathered at the magic box. They were probably wondering what was going on, but right then they weren't thinking of the others. The only thing right then were the two of them. They made love on the hill, overlooking Sunnydale. The newly risen warmth from above absorbed into their glistening bodies, warming them. Many unspoken promises were made during their union. When Spike entered Buffy, she knew that they really were one. They balanced each other: the dark and the light. The light bearer and dark keeper. She knew that Spike was her anchor and she was his. She vowed to be by his side for as long as she possibly could. And in the afterlife, she'd throw a fuss until the powers agreed to let Spike join her.

They entered the magic box with satisfaction on their faces, holding hands. Buffy's expression fell when she scanned the people inside. Her gaze fell on Xander. She let go of Spike and went to his side. 

"Xander, what happened!?" she exclaimed.

The young man had a black eye. He squinted up at her. "Watchers," he said.

Confused, Buffy asked, "Huh?"

"Christina says the watchers are after you because of your light bearing energy. They ambushed me while you were away. They took Dawnie and left this." Xander held up a piece of paper. 

With a shaky hand, Buffy snatched the letter. She read it hurriedly. 

__

Slayer, 

We have your sister. Come meet us alone at your old house tonight. We'll make the exchange then. 

Sincerely,

The Watchers

She crumpled the paper in frustration. "Those bastards!" she shrieked. 

Spike took the rumpled paper and read the note as well. A growl came from his throat. 

"I tried, Buffy. I managed to get one good too. But then another came and knocked me out with a fertility goddess," Xander told her. 

"It's all right, Xan, it isn't your fault," Buffy commented. Determination set in. "They're gonna pay. Nobody messes with one of the people I love."

"This is a trap, Buffy," Spike said. 

She nodded. "I know. But I don't have any other choice. I have to meet them."

"Buffy, you can't risk yourself. You are the light bearer. If something were happen to you then the world is at stake," Christina spoke up. 

Buffy shot Christina a glare. "I will not abandon my sister!" 

"Buffy, please be reasonable," Giles urged. "At least consider what you will do when you get there. Sit down and we will create a course of action." 

"Ok," she agreed. Buffy surveyed the group. "If anything happens to me, promise me you will all keep fighting no matter what. And I love you all. I'm glad you're all back." She had been addressing the scoobies, but she also turned to Fred, Gunn, and Wesley who were now among them. "Uh, and nice meeting you."

The bell over the entrance door suddenly chimed. They all looked over to see a woman walk in. She had an expression of irritation on her face. 

"What is a closed sign doing on the store?" she demanded. 

Xander stood up. His mouth hung open in shock. 

"Where are the customers?" the woman went on. "You aren't going to be making any money like this."

Willow blinked. "An-Anya?"

"Hello," Anya greeted. Then she noticed Xander's condition. She rushed over to him. "Xander, who hit you? Are you going to be okay?" 

"Ayn?" Xander choked in amazement. 

"Yeah, it's me." She pushed Xander back in his seat, gingerly touching his bruise. 

"Anya, how'd you know we would be here?" Buffy asked, curiously.

Anya glanced over. "Oh, the underground told me."

"Underground?"

"You know, the creatures underground. Rumor had it that the slayer and her pals had risen again. It's been circulating through the vengeance demons for a couple days now. I had to come and see for myself." Anya moved to sit on Xander's lap. "I've missed you so much," she told him. 

Spike turned around, heading for the door. "I'm going out for a smoke," he informed. 

"Did I just see Spike go out into the sunlight?" Angel questioned. 

"Um . . ." Buffy began. 

_______________________________________________________

Short, I know. But I gave you something to hold you guys over. To tell you all the truth I really can't wait to get this done. I've been working on it for so long and am needing it to end. 

__


	32. ch 34

Chapter 34

When Spike returned all attention fell on him. Curiosity was held in everybody's eyes. No one knew what to think of the paradox set before them. A vampire walking in the sunlight was too much to comprehend.

"I'm not a bloody sideshow, people," Spike snapped. 

Giles had taken his glasses off. "This is . . . simply extraordinary," he expressed. 

"I do believe so," Wesley agreed. "No vampire has ever been recorded as resistant to sunlight. Except for those in possession of the gem of amara, that is."

Spike went over to the counter and hopped up. "It's nice and all that you find this so fascinating, but we do have a very frightened key to rescue." He could see by the look on Buffy's face that she had mutual thoughts. 

"Yes, indeed, but wouldn't you care to know why you have uh . . . gone through this metamorphosis, if you will?" Giles inquired. 

The man's words made it sound as if Spike were a butterfly. Spike shrugged. "Don't care as long as it's permanent. Wouldn't fancy lying out for a tan and suddenly combusting." 

"Oh, it will last," Christina informed. "Buffy has cleansed you with her light. Vampires are not allowed to exist during the day because of their impurity. But now, you are worthy to venture in such an environment. The powers have given you permission."

"So, let me get this straight," Willow began, "He doesn't have a soul or humanity? He's only cleansed?" 

"Precisely," Christina replied. 

Spike had a strong urge for another cigarette. He found his hand reaching for his pocket to grab a stick, but stopped himself. Buffy hated smoke inside. 

Xander shifted in his seat. Anya, who was still residing on his lap, seemed displeased with the movement. The ex-carpenter had a dubious response to what had just been said. "Spike's demon is clean now? As in 'clear as a crystal'?"

A frown came to Spike's lips. He hated to be described as anything 'clean and clear'. It made him sound wholesome. He was a monster and nothing would change that. He had come to accept it. So what if he could prance around in the sun? It didn't change who he was inside. But if it pleased the white hats to think he had crossed over, so let it be. 

"Yes, Spike has reached a balance. His demon has accepted that there still is a bit of William left inside," Christina concluded. 

Spike rolled his eyes. This was ridiculous. 

Buffy crossed her arms. She had stayed quiet through the whole conversation. "I'm going to train," she declared. 

"Fine. Why don't we all take some free time? I'm sure our brains need a break," Giles reasoned. 

Spike got down from his perch on the counter. He followed Buffy into the training room. She was beating up the gray punching bag. He had learned that that meant she was frustrated. 

"Luv, it's Dawn, isn't it?" he asked. 

"No one seems to care. My sister is in the hands of some council psychos. Who knows what they will do to her. What they'll do to me."

He understood how she felt because he felt it too. He was worried about Dawn, and what would happen to Buffy when she went in alone to rescue her. The watchers knew magic, which meant they could bring Buffy down. He wished he could rush in and rip the whole lot to bloody shreds before they even had a chance to lay a finger on his girls. 

Buffy stopped her punching and went over to the wall of weapons. She grabbed some knifes and began to throw them at a hanging dummy in shabby clothing. 

"If only I could control my light bearing energy. I'd blow those bastards into oblivion," Buffy said. 

"They're human," Spike told her. Maybe he wanted to kill them, but he knew Buffy's morals would prevent it. 

She paused, eyeing the blade of a knife. "I know." She hurdled the sharpened knife toward the dummy, where it imbedded into the head. 

Spike blinked. It wasn't like her to sound so vicious. Not even when she was going into battle against a demon.

"Pet, I really don't think you mean that."

"Oh, don't I?" she challenged.

"No," he reinforced. 

Her shoulders slumped. "I don't know," she confessed. "A part of me really wants to."

"That's not the point." He spun her to face him. "It doesn't matter what we 'want' to do. It matters what we 'do' do. What we know is right." 

A smile came to her lips. "Wow, you really are cleansed," she teased. 

Spike released her. "Oh, bloody hell," he muttered. 

|} - - - - - - {|

Willow burst into the training room in a frenzy. She held a shiny metal device in her hands. Buffy and Spike were sparring at the time. The intrusion interrupted Buffy's concentration, allowing Spike to pin her to the cold floor. He held a cocky smirk on his face from the victory. She decided to be evil and kneed him in the groin, which got him off her in a flash. 

The red-headed witch raised an eyebrow at their display. "Um . . . Guys?"

Buffy got to her feet. "Yeah, Will, what's up?"

Willow shook her head. She came forward, holding out the item in her clutch. She handed it to Buffy. 

The slayer examined the mechanism in her hand. It had a little screen, which currently was blank. The thing was about the size of a cell phone. 

"What is it?" Buffy asked in ignorance. 

"A text-o-matic," Willow said as if that explained it all. 

"In English that would be . . .?"

Willow took the text-o-matic. She hit a button and the bottom opened to reveal a small keyboard. "It lets you type in messages here and send it to other people. Sorta like instant messenger on the computer. Although . . . not."

"Oh-kay. That's great, Will."

Spike came up behind Buffy. "I think she wants you to use it, luv," he informed. 

"Yeah," Willow acknowledged. "If you get into a jam you can contact us with this. Or, at least try. It is small, so you can put it into your coat pocket without being noticed."

The text-o-matic was placed back in Buffy's hand. She gripped the machine firmly and met Willow's eyes. "Thanks. If I need you guys I'll use it."

"Even if you don't. Contact us and tell us what is up. It will set us all at ease."

Buffy nodded her head in confirmation. 

A brightened expression passed over Willow. She seemed extremely pleased that the slayer would use her gift. Spike watched the two friends. He also was grateful for the little device. At least Buffy would have 'something' with her in case of an emergency. 

|} - - - - - - {|

As soon as the sun went down Buffy set off toward Revello Drive. As she approached her old house a sense of nostalgia swept over her. So much had happened in that dwelling. That was where her mother had cooked pancakes for Dawn and her in the morning. It was where Joyce and Spike had drank hot cocoa together. Where Willow had come to have a girlie sleepover. And even though there were so many bad occurrences that had happened there, the good outweighed it, tipping the scale. 

Her feet came to an abrupt halt, standing in front of the white two-story. It looked the same. Okay, maybe there was a little more peeling of the paint, but it basically was the image Buffy had stored in her head. My house, she thought. But then she had to remind herself that she no longer belonged there. 

I wonder what the watchers did to the people who did belong there, she wondered. Dread filled her. Nothing good could have come to them. Either they were homeless or . . . Would the council actually kill them? These people weren't really the council. The council was gone. These people were a group of their own and had the freedom to do whatever they chose. So that meant they very well could have eliminated the owners. 

Buffy forced herself to move forward. She went to the door and rose her fist to knock. She immediately lowered it. What am I doing? These are the bad guys. I have every right to barge right in. With that thought, she opened the door and went in. 

The place was bare. All the furniture had been removed to leave pale carpet and walls. Buffy stepped cautiously past the stairs towards the kitchen. 

"Hello, men in tweed!? You here?"

On the wall, just before entering the kitchen, she saw a piece of paper stuck up with some scotch tape. It said one word: Basement. 

Buffy went to the door that led down into the basement. She opened it and crept down the stairs. When she reached the bottom she saw a ring of cloaked figures. They surrounded a frightened Dawn. 

Buffy started forward. "Dawn!"

A man turned around to face the slayer. "Stop! Stop or she will die."

Buffy froze. She held her hands in front of her in surrender. "Okay, I've stopped. Now let her go. You've got me here alone."

The watcher nodded. "Yes, we did say we would make an exchange. Very well, we will let the key go. 'If' you step into the circle."

She shook her head. "I don't think so. Let her leave and then I'll join your little game."

"It doesn't work that way, slayer. The girl can't leave because she is trapped. The circle needs someone in the middle at all times to anchor it. We have created it that way. You have to come inside the circle in her place and then she may go."

Buffy rolled her eyes. Of course. 

The watchers parted to allow her entrance. Buffy came forward. The circle of magic wasn't visible unless you peered very closely. If you did so, you could see a slight shimmer in the air. 

"Buffy, don't do this!" her sister warned. "They're going to trap you inside."

"I have to, Dawnie, you know that."

And her sister did. Buffy jumped off a tower to save her life and the world. The slayer was a hero who thought of others before herself. Tears trickled down her face. 

Buffy walked into the circle. Electricity began to ignite within. Dawn was propelled out of the energy, leaving Buffy behind. The key tried to run back inside, but the circle now had walls that held her back like a force field. 

"No!" she cried. 

A watcher grabbed down and dragged her away upstairs. Dawn wriggled and fought, but he had a good hold of her. 

"You better not harm her after our bargain," Buffy said with malice. 

"No worries, slayer. We are simply putting your sister outside to run back to your friends," the watcher that appeared to be the leader told her. He laughed. "They'll try to help you, but it is no use. Nothing can terminate that circle now."

"By your terms maybe. We've done a lot of the impossible, buddy."

"I assure you, Miss Summers, this 'is' unattainable even for your group of friends."

With that, the watchers began to leave. They started upstairs in a line. The head watcher turned back before he followed the rest. 

"See you later, Miss Summers."

Buffy let out a grunt of frustration. She sat down on the floor. She dug into her pocket and removed the text-o-matic. Time to call the scoobies and tell them what was up, even though she was sure Dawn would tell them the whole story vocally. 

______________________________________________

God, I hope this watcher deal isn't gay. I seriously was having writer's block for the whole thing, and finally came up with the circle deal. Is it good or stupid?

Oh, and I've started a collaboration fic called Soul Combination. If you haven't, go check it out under my name. And if anyone is interested I began a novel called HalfLight. You can find it at fictionpress.net


	33. ch 35

Chapter 35

It was agony having to wait for the slayer. Spike paced back-and-forth throughout the store. A cigarette dangled from his mouth. No one seemed to care about the smoke, too wrapped up in other worries. 

Giles scanned pages of books, trying to convince himself that he was looking for a way to defeat Glory and her key of darkness. In reality, he was attempting to turn his mind away from perilous events involving Buffy. It wasn't working. Reading about Glory only reminded him of how they would have to face something even larger after this council matter had been resolved. It never seemed to let up for them. How much could they possibly take? Wesley glanced over his shoulder, giving input about certain passages. 

Willow kept checking the text-o-matic for a message, Tara standing by her side. Xander sat in silence, his expression blank. Angel also sat, although broodiness clearly written on his face. Anya checked the store's condition. She was very dissatisfied with some of the displays. Gunn and Fred had gone to get some food. Cordy sat at the table with Angel and Xander, occasionally sighing in boredom. 

"I can't take this anymore. I'm gonna go outta my bleedin mind!," Spike burst out. 

"And what would you have us do, Spike?" Giles asked, raising his head from the book before him. 

A growl rumbled in the vampire's throat. "Anything besides twiddling our thumbs."

"M-maybe I could do a spell," Willow suggested. 

"Like what?" Cordy chirped. 

"Uh . . . Um, maybe I could send the council to an alternate universe or something."

"Send them to the universe without clothes," Anya recommended. "They'd miss their tweed suits. That would be funny."

Giles narrowed his eyes at the vengeance demon. 

"What?" she asked, and then shrugged. 

Xander suddenly stood up. "Anya, can I talk to you?"

"He's finally decided to endith the imitation of an inanimate object," Cordy muttered. 

Xander ignored Cordy's remark. 

"Oh, ok." Anya put down a rabbit's foot. "What?"

"In the training room, please."

They walked off to the back room. 

"I wish they made the text-o-matic beep when it receives a message," Willow stated. "Why didn't they do that?"

Tara touched her girlfriend's shoulder. "That would have been a good idea," she said. 

Just then the door swung open. Dawn came rushing in. She looked generally unhurt, although she was out of breath and greatly alarmed. She spotted Spike and ran to him. 

"Bit?" Spike said. He gave her a quick hug. 

Dawn lifted her gaze to his eyes. "Buffy! They've trapped Buffy. We have to do something!" 

"Trapped?"

She nodded. "They've got her in some kind of magic circle thingy. We gotta do something."

"I've got a message!" Willow exclaimed in triumph.

The teen key went over to see what the witch was talking about. She eyed the metal devise with skepticism. "What is that?"

"A text-o-matic. It sends text messages."

Willow read the message displayed on the small screen. 

__

Hello, somebody there?

Willow typed back on the keyboard. 

__

Buffy?

__

Yes. Willow?

__

Yes.

Willow squealed. "It's Buffy. I have contact with her."

The others gathered around. 

__

Will, did Dawn get back?

__

Yeah, Buffy, she's right here. She's ok

__

Good. 

__

Are you all right?

__

For now. But I think they are coming back soon. They're going to do a spell, I think. One to make me go poof. 

What should we do? Should we come stop them?

Negative. Don' t rush in with the Calvary just yet. 

|} - - - - - - {| 

"Did you drag me back here to have sex?" Anya inquired. 

Xander sighed in annoyance. "No, Ahn, I am not wanting to have sex right now."

"Oh, ok then. What did you want?" 

"I want to talk to you."

"Sure. Talk then."

"Anya, I've missed you."

She smiled. "I've missed you too."

"But . . ."

Her face fell. "There is a but?"

"I'm not sure if I can start in where we left off. I'm all confused right now. I'm not even sure who I even am anymore."

"You're Xander Harris." She said it in a 'duh' manner. 

"It isn't that simple."

She frowned. "This is because I am a demon again, isn't it?"

"What? No."

"Yes it is! You can't stand the fact that I am a demon. That is why we can't be a couple."

"This is not about that. This is about me being screwed up in the head."

"You're screwed up in the head? As in crazy?"

"I feel that way." He crossed his arms. "Ok, maybe this partly does have something to do with you being a demon."

"Ah hah! I knew it!"

"I had a normal life, Ahn. Then I make friends with this cute red-head. She shatters my whole existence by telling me I am this other person. And I want to ignore it, just be the normal person. But then I get flashbacks and all these feelings of things from the past that I can't ignore. So I come back here to Sunnydale cuz I feel as if I abandoned her."

"Sorry your life can't be easy, Xander. But it never is no matter what."

Xander blinked. Had she really said something enlightening? 

"I just want this all to be over. Yes, I want my friends, but not with demons and hell gods. Take what is happening now for instance. Buffy's locked away with some psycho watchers. She should be here with us. And we should be out partying at the Br- The Light." He shut his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall. "Why am I even here? I'm not even useful."

"Yes, you are. Buffy needs you."

"For what? It's not like I do anything. It isn't like I can get her out of any messes." He paused. "I wish I could free her from the watchers."

At those words Anya's face changed into that of a demon. "Done," she said. 

|} - - - - - - {| 

Buffy's head shot upward. The visible ring of power had suddenly disappeared. Huh? her mind asked. She took a step forward. She hesitantly stuck her hand through where the magic force field should have been. To her amazement nothing happened. 

A grin came to her lips. She walked fully out of the circle.

Buffy brought up the text-o-matic. She punched into the keyboard. 

__

Um, guys, I'm somehow out. 

The sound of footsteps grabbed her attention. She looked over to see a watcher come down the steps. She waved at him. "Oh, hi, how ya doin?"

________________________________________________

Ok, I'm at a loss. What should happen now? I want to watchers gone. But Buffy can't just kill them. Should Willow do a spell? What? 

Oh, and if you noticed that Christina is gone, I just want you to know that I haven't forgotten about her. But the scoobies did. *L*


	34. ch 36

Okay, Xander did not know Buffy was confined in a circle. All he knew was that she was in a house with a bunch of watchers who probably weren't going to let her leave (at least not without a fight). His wording, however, made it possible for Buffy to break free from the magic circle. 

Thank you Wiccan_Willow for helping me get past my writer's block! The idea for the Light Bearer energy came from her, guys. 

Chapter 36

"What do you mean she's out? Just like that?" Cordelia inquired. 

Willow glanced up from the text-o-matic. She nodded. "That is what it says. She's no longer in the circle. I don't understand how, but yeah. "

"We do."

Everyone turned to see Xander and Anya emerge from the training room. Willow stepped toward them, a questioning look on her face. 

"Anya decided it would be nice to play demon in the backroom," Xander went on. 

"Hey, I just saved Buffy's butt!" Anya protested. "Isn't that what you wanted? To save her?"

"Yeah, but, Ayn . . ."

"All right, people, let's go then." Spike hoisted up a sword that he must have retrieved when no one was paying attention. He headed for the door. 

A sigh came from Giles. "Spike, we can't barge in there. That is how Buffy got into this mess in the first place."

A growl was heard from the white-haired vampire. "Bloody hell, watcher. I got a plan. Go in there, kick some counsel ass, get Buffy, leave. Good enough for you?"

"Mr. Giles is right," Wesley spoke up. "Rash action . . ." 

Anger passed over Spike's features. "Fine, mate, you can stay here and think up your brilliant plan. Meanwhile, I'm gonna go actually DO SOMETHING!"

With that said, Spike exited the shop. The group was silent for a moment, just looking at each other. 

Finally, Tara broke the silence. "Sp-Spike might be r-right."

Willow looked over at her girlfriend. "What was that, baby?"

Softly, the other witch continued. "We can't sit around and w-waste time."

"We can't go in there and start dropping human beings to the ground either," Wesley acknowledged.

Willow raised her hand. "I could do a spell," she offered. "Maybe put them out of action. A freezing spell?"

"Yes, that may be sufficient," Giles stated. 

"Come on, guys. I know Buffy is free now, but there is no telling what they might do to her," Dawn said. 

The group prepared to leave. Willow and Tara grabbed a magic book that might help them and the ones that had any fighting experience selected some weapons. Then they began to go. Just then Gunn and Fred came in. Gunn held a white box, which he held up. 

"Pizza?" the dark-skinned man asked. 

Fred examined them. She pushed her glasses further up on her nose. "Are you all going somewhere?"

|} - - - - - - {| 

The watcher glanced at the empty circle and then back to Buffy. A smirk crept onto his face. "Quite impressive, Miss Summers. I'm not sure how you managed to escape, but very impressive. You do not fail to live up to your name."

Buffy smiled. "I'm glad I didn't disappoint you."

"You do understand that you will still be stopped," the watcher told her. 

She shrugged. "Maybe. But I'm thinking might not."

"What are you going to do, Miss Summers, kill us? I don't think so. It is not in the slayer's nature to do such things."

"I've been known to break the rules. And as for killing you, well, I'm not too hott on the idea. But if it comes to that. . ."

Another watcher began to come down. He halted in shock. "Bram, what should I do?"

Without looking away from Buffy, Bram answered by saying, "Get the others."

Buffy's eyes widened. She rammed into Bram, pinning him against the wall. 

"How many of you are there?" Buffy demanded. 

She was surprised to see no fear on Bram's face. "Enough."

"I'll snap your neck if they come down. I think you better cancel your order."

He chuckled. "We are a special unit of the council."

"Don't you mean 'was' a special unit? The council is gone."

He ignored her comment. "We were trained to be fearless of death. If we must die for the cause, then so be it. Go ahead, snap my neck."

Buffy put more pressure on his throat. "Why do you want to kill me? I thought we were supposed to be on the same side. Okay, scratch that, I was never on your side. I always thought that you guys thought so, though. What changed your mind?"

"You don't understand? We are watchers, slayer. What are we in a utopian society? We would have no identity," Bram explained. 

She blinked, confused. "That makes no sense."

"Think about it this way. You are the slayer. That is what you are. Take that away and who are you?"

She grinned. "Buffy Anne Summers, USA citizen."

The sound of footsteps approached. Her head flung to the side and she saw five men come down. One held a gun. Tranquilizer, she thought. Things happened fast then. The man's finger went for the trigger. Panic built up inside her. On autopilot, she let go of Bram. Her palms thrust outward and white energy spurted forth. 

The band of watchers fell to the floor. Buffy stared down at her hands in shock. 

|} - - - - - - {| 

Spike rushed into the house. He reached out and flipped on the light switch. The place was vacant, with no furnishing whatsoever. It didn't resemble his girl's dwelling anymore. It was just empty space. Joyce came to his mind and he felt sorry that her house had ended up this way. 

He banished his thoughts and started to scan the place. He thought he heard noise from the basement and went in that direction. 

He found her standing before five fallen men. He ran to her and flung his arms around her tiny frame. 

"Buffy," he whispered. The sword he clutched fell to the floor, forgotten. 

The slayer held him back and then released him. Her attention went back to the watchers. "I- I did that. With my light bearing power. How could I . . .?" She glanced down at her hands as if she expected them to catch on fire.

Spike went over to the bodies. He bent down and checked their vitals. "They're not dead, pet."

She took in a shaky breath of relief.

The two were so absorbed with the other five watchers that they didn't notice Bram. He sneaked over and snatched up the abandoned sword. He held it up and slowing moved toward Buffy and Spike. Before he could do much of anything, however, the weapon flung out of his grasp. 

The three of them turned to see Christina. The sword floated over and landed in her hand. "I don't think so, Bram."

"Wha . . .?" the watcher began.

"Christina? How did you get here?" Buffy asked. 

"The powers have sent me to give the watchers a message." Her gaze never left Bram. "They are very disappointed. They created the watchers to aid the slayer. Throughout the years the council have thought to reverse that. The powers have overlooked that until now. You have forgotten your cause and turned against the slayer. The powers strip you from your duty. The slayer no longer has need of you."

Bram's expression was blank. 

"The powers that be shall be watching you. I trust that you shall obey. I bid you goodbye."

"Wait, Christina, where are you going?" Buffy questioned. 

"The powers want me back on the upper plane. They say I am not needed at the moment."

"Oh. Well, thanks for everything."

Christina smiled. "It was nice meeting you, Buffy."

Spike came over to Buffy and put his arm around her. She leaned into his strong form. It felt so nice to relax now that the encounter was over. 

"So, luv, guess the battle's over. Now for the war," he said. 

"Don't remind me, Spike. I just want to be like this, with you, no worries. Just for a little while. No thoughts of Glory and her dark key."

"The key of darkness is here!?" Bram exclaimed. 

Buffy's eyes snapped to land on Bram. "Do you know about him?"

Bram swallowed. "Yes."

"How much do you know about him?"

"All that I need to, and I wish I didn't know that."

"Do you know how we can stop him?"

"We hoped it wouldn't come to this. We wanted to sacrifice you and stop this whole light vs. dark ordeal. Let the world go on like it has been, the world in gray." He paused. "Yes, slayer, I know how to stop him, but you aren't going to like it."

Buffy broke away from her vampire boyfriend. "How?"

Bram met her eyes. "The only way to get rid of the key of darkness is to get rid of the key of light."

A loud gasp hit their ears. They looked over to see the Scooby gang. Dawn stood before them with a hand over her mouth in horror. 

________________________________________________________

What do you think? 


	35. ch 37

Chapter 37

They let Dawn have the bed that night. Buffy and Spike wouldn't have been able to sleep anyway. Dawn didn't say anything, just went into the bedroom and shut the door. The couple sat together on the couch, Buffy huddled in his arms. 

"I can't lose her. I can't," Buffy muttered.

The blond vampire stroked her silky hair. "You won't I'm not gonna let it happen. We'll find a way to prevent it, we always do."

"If I have to die again I will. But I am not losing my sister."

Spike brought her face up to meet her eyes. "Don't you dare think such a thing! I-Am-Not-Going-To-Lose-Either-Of-You."

She sagged against him. "I am so sick of this. I need a break, Spike. I really need a break."

"I know. You deserve one."

"I can't do this for eternity. Why are the powers making me do this forever?" 

The arm around her tightened. "Because they're selfish gits who take all you have and won't give you anything in return."

Buffy clung onto him. "I'm scared," she confessed. 

The soothing motion of his hand on her hair was conforting. She allowed herself to relax . . . for the moment. 

"It's going to be all right, angel," Spike whispered. 

A small smile crept onto her mouth. "It has been awhile since you've called me that. I like it."

Spike placed a tender kiss on her head. "My sweet, beautiful angel. My touch of heaven."

"I love you, Spike," she told him. 

"I love you too, angel."

|} - - - - - - {| 

"Anya, wait up!" Xander shouted. He sprinted down the abandoned street to catch up with the vengeance demon. 

With a sigh, Anya spun around to face her . . . boyfriend? . . . exboyfriend? 

Anya met his gaze with annoyance. "What, Xander?"

He came up in front of her, breathing hard. "Where are you headed? Do demons have some secret underground city or what?"

She rolled her eyes. "N-o. I have an apartment," she replied. 

"Oh, uh . . ." He straightened. "I wish the key of darkness would disappear," he suddenly blurted. 

Xander waited for Anya to grant his wish. Instead she shook her head sadly. He made hand gestures. "Are ya gonna do your stuff?" 

"You have such a big heart, Xander."

A frown came on his face. "I don't understand."

"I can't grant your wish. It is against the rules."

He stared at her, dumbfounded. "What!? Screw the rules!"

"Even if I could, I don't know if I would have enough power for that. Keys are mystical entities. You can't just wish them away." 

Xander nodded in understanding. "It was worth a try."

|} - - - - - - {| 

Later, around two in the morning, Dawn came in. Buffy and Spike had somehow managed to drift off. They were curled together, almost appearing as one unit. Spike's vamp senses alerted him of the approaching presence, and his movements woke up Buffy as well.

"Dawnie?" Buffy murmured.

The key stood before them with an expression of resolve on her face. "I have something to tell you."

Buffy sat up. "What?"

"I was sent here to guide you both. That is it. After my job was completed I was supposed to leave. I would go back to being a ball of glowing light."

Buffy remained unresponsive to her sister's confession. Spike, however, was oozing out malice. 

"Those bloody wankers!" he shouted. "They think they can give you back to us and then take you away again."

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys, but I didn't want to upset you. You had enough to think about as it was."

"So you were planning to wait until it was time to leave!?" Buffy spat. "You'd wave good-bye and just go on your merry way? I can't believe you'd agree to that."

"This is war, Buffy, and I have a duty. Sure, I love you and I want to stay, but I am willing to put my feelings aside for the greater good. You must know what that is like."

Buffy nodded. "Yeah, I know what that is like! It is painful and unfair. And I'm sick of it. I'm sick of giving up 'everything'!"

A deafening silence fell over the triad. Inwardly, they were cursing the world for being so unjust. It never gave them what they deserved. All it did was take and take until there was nothing left. 

"I don't want to leave you guys, but . . ." Dawn said. 

Buffy knew what her sister was saying. So much was contained in those few words. Dawn loved them with all her heart, but she knew she would have to leave. She had made a deal with the powers for the fate of the world. She accepted her duty and knew that it was the most important thing. She was going to have to go no matter what, so why not by dying? 

A small trickle of water accumulated in Buffy's eyes. She was proud of her sister. And yet, it hurt so damn much. 

"I know," Buffy breathed in response. 

|} - - - - - - {| 

Willow jarred awake. It took her a moment to comprehend what brought her out of slumber. There was knocking at the door. She glanced over to see that Tara remained unaffected by the noise. 

The red-headed witch carefully got out of bed and tiptoed to the motel door. She pulled it open to find Spike on the over side. She was generally surprised. They used to hang out all the time, but they hadn't lately.

"Spike, do you know what time it is? Okay, it is probably like afternoon for vamps, but for us humans it's beddy-bye time," she told him. 

"Red, I need to talk to you," he said in a fluster. 

Willow nodded. She stepped outside, closing the door behind her. She didn't want to wake up Tara if it were possible. The air was slightly chilly, and Willow wrapped her arms around herself.

"What about?" she questioned. 

"Magic."

She blinked. "Huh?"

"Come on, Red, there has to be some kind of spell you can do. Anything. I know I'm not too fond of the wiccan rot, with the consequences and what not. But I'm desperate here, so I'll go for anything." Plead could be detected in his eyes. 

Willow understood how he felt. Right after Tara died she had gone through every magic book she could find. She would have settled for anything as long as she got her girlfriend back. It was Spike himself who had got her to understand what she was doing. He told her about Dawn's attempt at bringing back her mother. Tara wouldn't come back as Tara. 

"Give me a minute to leave a note for Tara. Then we'll head to the Magic Box, all right?"

Spike gave her a small smile. "Thanks, luv."

Just before she headed back into the room, she said," Ya know, I still love those chocolate covered cherries. If you ever feel the need to wake me up like this again, it wouldn't hurt to bring a box."

"Will do, Red. Will do."

|} - - - - - - {| 

Spike told Buffy to go to sleep while he was gone, but she couldn't do it. Every time she closed her eyes an image of Dawn lying cold before her plagued her head. When the curtains lightened from the sun outside she knew it was hopeless. 

"Where's Spike," asked Dawn.

Buffy stood up from the couch. "He went to see Willow."

"During the night?"

"He thought she might be able to find another way to kill the key of darkness."

"Buffy, I already told you I . . ."

The slayer held up her right hand. "Stop! I don't want to hear it. I don't care what the powers say. I'm not going to let you leave without a fight. Now come on, we're going to the magic shop."

They walked the ways to the store in silence. Buffy tried to bring some kind of peace to her mind, while Dawn fought to deal with her sadness. They arrived to find Spike and Willow hovering over a book. 

"Hi, guys," Buffy said flatly.

Spike and Willow turned toward them. After a moment, Willow's lips turned upward. A sparkle came to the vampire's eyes. He inched closer to Buffy and Dawn. 

"We found a solution!" he cried with excitement. 

Dawn looked confused. She didn't know how this could possibly turn out okay. 

"What have you got?" Buffy asked. She kept her emotions neutral, not wanting to get her hopes up too soon. 

"The boy doesn't have to be the key!" Willow explained. "All we have to do is draw it out of him. He'll be a normal teenager. Nobody has to get hurt."

"That is great!" Buffy said with emotion this time.

Dawn faked a smile. She knew that this didn't change her fate. She would still have to leave when this was all over. 

__________________________________________

I think I'm almost done! About two more chapters and then an epilogue! 


	36. ch 38

Chapter 38

One by one the group gathered together. Angel and Cordelia were the last to show up. They burst inside the Magic Box, Angel smoking. He stomped on the blanket, smothering it. Spike smirked with the knowledge that the tunnels would have provided easier access. When the blanket was cooled, Angel and Cordy faced the group. 

"It's all going down tomorrow. I had a vision," Cordelia announced. 

Angel grabbed his love's hand. He remembered the pain Cordy had experienced during the vision. It was worse than the others before. Afterward, she had to take four ibuprofen pills in order to ease her headache. Then she had to lie down. 

"The solar eclipse is tomorrow?" Giles inquired. 

"Yes. And I hope we're all prepared cuz this one's going to be quite a big one," Cordy informed. 

Buffy stood up. "Okay, what are we facing?"

"Oh, about a zillion vampires. And of course, Glory and the key of darkness."

"When you say a zillion . . .?" Spike said, holding up his hand. 

"A whole lot of the Sunnydale undead, if not all. We're going to be swamped," the seerer told the blond. 

"Bloody hell. We're gonna need a lot of stakes then."

"The key of darkness is covered," Willow declared. "I found a spell to turn him human."

"Very good, Willow," Wesley complemented. 

"So, all I need to do is defeat Glory again. No problem." The slayer turned toward her former watcher. "Where's the hammer?"

Giles removed his glasses. "Gone, I'm afraid. It was stolen shortly after your . . . " He coughed. "Departure."

"Oh," Buffy said softly. 

"Don't worry, Buffy," Anya stated. "All you need to do is use your light energy. It'll be a piece of cake."

The teen among the group frowned. This wasn't going to be as easy as they thought. The powers wouldn't have made such a big deal otherwise. 

"Buffy?" Dawn said. 

Her sister shifted her attention to focus on her. "Yeah, Dawnie?"

"If the spell doesn't go as planned and the key 'does' open the portal to unspeakable hell, you and Spike are gonna have to use your power."

Spike's head snapped to the side. "Power!? Wait a sodding min, I don't know how to use any power!"

"Your dark keeper power," Dawn explained. 

"I've never used any such thing. How am I gonna . . .?" 

"You'll know," Dawn said. She looked at Spike and then at Buffy. "Both of you will know what to do."

"Whatever you say, nibblet, you're the knowledgeable key of light here."

Buffy folded her arms. "Okay, people, we have a big day ahead of us. Get some sleep, kiss your honey, whatever. Just be ready for this."

There were nods of acknowledgement. 

|} - - - - - - {|

Buffy lay a hand on Spike's shoulder. He jumped, startled. 

"I thought vamps were supposed to be super alert," she teased. 

"I was preoccupied, pet. Readin the prophesy again. Maybe it'll give us a clue as to what to do," he told her. 

"Spike, Dawn said that we would know what to do."

"That she did, but . . ."

"You're scared, aren't you? It's okay, you know. This thing is big even for a big bad like you."

He remained quiet. He wouldn't admit to his feelings with words, but she knew his silence was confirmation. 

Buffy leaned forward reading the passage Spike had open. 

**__**

One with no beginning and no end

She who is who she was, and was not who she is

Making up what has never been

Blood of yesterday pumps renewal for today

Trickles until gone, and fills up again

Light Bearer for the Dark Keeper

Hand in hand

Set the clock of time back

Rise from the dark

Breath from the light

Army of stars to brighten the blanket of night

"Light Bearer for the Dark Keeper," she whispered. She reached out and took his hand. "Hand in hand."

The vampire gazed over at her. His clear blue eyes swam with emotion. She smiled at him. He moved in for a tender kiss. Their tongues battled, trying to steal forever in just one moment. They pulled away with reluctance. 

Buffy rested her head on his chest. He wrapped himself around her, drawing her as close as possible. 

"We stick together," she murmured. 

"What, luv?"

She breathed in his scent. A mixture of cigarettes, blood, and that odor she could only identify as Spike alone. "Hand in hand. We never leave each other's side. All right?"

"I'd stand beside you until the end of the world and beyond, Buffy."

****

|} - - - - - - {|

"It's the end of the world as we know it! It's the end of the world as we know it!" Xander sang off-key, pacing in front of the magic shop. "And I feel fine!"

"What in hell are you singing?" Anya asked from her seat on the sidewalk. 

"Ya know, REM."

The vengeance demon wrinkled up her nose. "Well, it is dreadful."

"I guess it is kinda inappropriate, huh? Sorry," Xander apologized. 

Anya shivered. She's scared, he realized. She looked so small and alone. Xander moved to sit down beside her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She gave him a look of surprise. They stared at each other, unmoving and not speaking. 

|} - - - - - - {|

****

The Next Day

"It's starting, you guys!" Willow called. She turned the radio volume up. 

__

"The sun and moon are moving into alignment. Scientists predict that they should be in place around 3:30."

"Everyone, grab your weapons!" Buffy commanded. 

"Wait a sec, Buffy. Where is this taking place?" Xander questioned. 

It was Spike who answered. "The tower. She'll do the ritual to open the portal there."

"Makes sense," Buffy remarked. "Okay, everybody ready?"

They exited out into the darkness. Buffy had to fight the urge to glance up at the covered sun. 

Soon they were approaching the construction site. It looked just as it did all those years ago. Except for one thing: vampires. There was a myriad of vamps. They all had their necks craned, attention fixed on the top of the tower. 

"Will, Tara, got your stuff?" Buffy asked. 

"We're ready," Tara informed. 

"Good." Buffy scanned the gang. "Don't let anyone up the tower. We have a better chance of success if we can keep it vacant."

Buffy grabbed Spike's hand. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," he replied. 

"We stick together," she said with determination.

He squeezed her fingers. "Right, luv."

|} - - - - - - {|

The first thing Tara and Willow did was build a force field. They would be protected from harm while they performed the spell. The archaic book of magic was placed before them, its words seeming to glow. 

Willow took Tara's hand. Their fingers curled together. She placed a kiss on Tara's mouth. "Love you, baby."

Tara smiled. "Love you too."

They closed their eyes, building up their power.

|} - - - - - - {|

"So, the slayer and her pet vampire have decided to be joined until death. How sweet," Glory mocked. 

Buffy and Spike were unmoved by her words. They got into fighting stances, aware of the other person's actions. Amused laughter came from Glory.

"Missing your hammer, sweet cheeks?" the hellgod asked. 

Buffy threw a massive punch at the god. It hardly effected Glory. The badly permed female returned the punch with her own. Buffy went flying. Spike caught her, returning the slayer to her feet. 

"Gonna haveta try harder than that blondie," Glory remarked. 

With that, Buffy did try harder. She sent a series of powerful punches and kicks. 

|} - - - - - - {|

Anya was closest to the tower. She was the first one to spot the boy heading toward the stairs. 

"Hey, kid, you can't do this!" she shouted. "You don't know what you're doing here. This planet is a very nice place. At first I didn't think so either, but now I know differently. It has commerce, friends, and love. You can't just unleash a hellish darkness and destroy it."

The boy shot her an eerie grin. His hands came out, aiming toward her. 

Xander saw this. He rushed toward them. "Anya! Watch out!" 

She dodged the bolt that was sent from the dark key. The kid aimed again, this time hitting her in the chest. She was sent crashing to the ground. 

Xander knelt beside her. "Anya!?"

She struggled to sit up, but he held her down. "No, stay still."

She groaned. "But the key of . . . darkness . . . he's getting away," she choked. 

"Don't worry about that, Ahn. Just rest."

Anya surrendered. She felt a great warmth coming from Xander's presence. She relaxed, looking up into Xander's brown eyes. 

|} - - - - - - {|

Things weren't going so great. Glory had the upper hand. She was too strong. Buffy and Spike were a mess. They were covered in scrapes and bruises, but they refused to give up. 

Glory grabbed a hold of Buffy's hair, tugging. Buffy managed to get lose. She sent her foot smashing into Glory's middle. The god staggered. 

Something had to be done. Buffy was getting pretty tired, and Glory seemed basically unfazed. She glanced over at Spike, who was in about the same condition she was. 

Spike rammed into the god, to be knocked aside with her arm. She chuckled. As he was picking himself up, he noticed Buffy's situation. She was being grabbed by Glory. She struggled in the god's grasp, but to no avail. The god was too powerful, and Buffy was too exhausted. 

"Say goodbye to your slayer, vampire," Glory said. 

No! Spike's mind cried. He knew what Glory was planning. He had done it a hundred times. Before Sunnydale he had done it to many humans, and lately to great numbers of the demon population. It was written all over the way Glory tilted Buffy's body, the way she held his precious lover. She was going to snap Buffy's neck. 

His eyes widened, no longer blue, but a darkened gray. He jumped to his feet. Something grew inside of him. It burned, coursing through his entire being. With a scream, something unleashed itself. His vision went black. After a moment it passed. 

Spike blinked, his vision focusing. He spotted Buffy on the ground, unmoving. Glory was nowhere to be found. 

The vampire crouched near her form. With a shaky hand, he checked for a pulse. He was relieved to find one. 

"Pet?" He stroked her cheek. 

Buffy moaned. 

"I think I used my dark keeper power," he told her. "Glory's gone."

Her eyes slowly opened. She coughed and then said, " Good. Damn bitch pulled a chunk of my hair out."

Spike sent her a smile. "You good to stand?"

She nodded. He helped her to her feet. 

"Spike?"

"Yeah?"

Buffy pointed up toward the tower. "Somebody's up there."

He peered up where her finger indicated. Sure enough there was a dark figure moving around on the platform. "Bloody hell."

|} - - - - - - {|

"Dawn, where are you going!?" Xander demanded. 

Around Anya and him, chaos reigned. Vampires stirred about, battling the warriors among them. Xander felt guilty for not fighting. But he refused to leave Anya's side. 

The teen key ignored Xander and ran up the tower stairs. Her feet pounded as she traveled upward. She could hear her heart pound inside her chest. She kept her pace up until she reached the top. 

The boy was standing near the edge. As she came closer she could see the large knife he held in his hand. She gasped. 

"What the hell are you doing? Don't tell me you're going to bleed yourself," Dawn said in disgust. 

The boy spun around. "Who are you?" he spat.

"Dawn Summers."

"Oh, you. Glory told me about you."

Dawn put her hands on her hips. "Oh she did, did she?" 

"Yes. Did you know that we can't live without each other?" He noticed the shock in her eyes. "It is true. Your existence depends on mine."

"So, why don't you stop this cutting thing and we can both live happily?" 

The boy gazed down at the battle going on below. "I've only spent a few days here on earth. Already I don't like it."

"That's because you haven't been able to see it during the day. It is quite nice when you aren't consumed by shadows."

A snort came from the dark key. "I am part of the shadows."

"But you don't have to be. We can make you human. Just a regular guy."

He froze. "Nice thought."

"Please, let us . . ." Dawn pleaded. 

The boy shook his head. "No! This world is turning into hell little by little. I'll be doing it a favor by speeding up the process. Less suffering."

The teen girl watched as he inched the blade toward his wrist. "No!" she protested. 

The knife cut into the boy's skin. Red droplets ran down his arm and over the tower's edge. She watched in horror as a massive ball emerged. It resembled that of her own making, yet this one was a mass of pitch blackness. It pulsated and crackled. 

"My God," she whispered. 

The boy was captivated by the energy ball. "Amazing. So many dimensions all clustered together. Not just hell, but 'all' the dark dimensions together as one."

Dawn screamed as a giant greyhen-like creature flew out of the energy. She was witnessing the end. The end of everything she knew, to be enveloped in a black nothingness. 

__________________________________________________

Please review people so I know someone is reading. I know this chapter wasn't that great, but I hope the next one is better for you guys. 


	37. ch 39

Chapter 39

Blackness spread through the sky. Creatures from the netherworld swarm out of the gloom to bring disorder unto the land. Xander's attention shifted from Anya to the energy above. He gaped, appalled by the sight.

"We're too late," Anya whispered.

Xander looked back down. He couldn't speak. He ran his thumb over her cheek.

"The salvation has began," a nearby vampire said. 

"It's the end," Anya continued. "Evil will rule the world now."

Xander held her to him. "Nah, don't be so cynical. We always stop these things."

A choked laugh came from Anya. "Don't be stupid, Xander. We're all gonna die."

Suddenly Anya grabbed onto Xander's arm. She let out a cry or pain. 

"Ahn, what's wrong?" he asked with worry. 

She took in a few ragged breaths. "Powerful little key. He screwed me up good." 

"Anya?"

Sadness crossed over her face. "This isn't the way it is supposed to be." She gazed up at the portal of destruction. "We're all gonna die. But I think . . ." She winced. " . . . that I'm gonna be going a tad sooner than the rest of you."

Shocked and disbelieving, Xander's eyes widened. "What!? Ahn, you aren't dying. Vengeance demons don't die. "

A small smile of regret appeared on her mouth. "Maybe not by a sword, but I was hit by magic energy." She paused. "I didn't want this to happen. I wanted to live to be wrinkly with you. To have endless orgasms of pleasure. And when we did die, I wanted it to be together. You weren't supposed to die before me." Tears formed in her eyes. She cupped his face. "I'm so lucky to have you back. I'm just sorry you don't love me anymore."

"I never said that!" he protested. 

"It's all right, Xander. I know you can't feel the same way about me anymore. Demons will always be unworthy to you."

He shook his head violently. "I still feel the same way about you. I just don't know how I feel about myself. Please, Ahn, you gotta understand. . ." 

Her eyes fluttered. "I'm so tired," she muttered. 

His eyes began to sting. 

"Can you just hold me?" she pleaded. 

Xander was already holding her, but he brought her even closer to him. She was so close that he could breath in her sweet scent. She stared up at him with so much emotion that it made him want to burst. 

"Don't forget me?" It was said as a question. 

He felt her body go limp. Her lovely eyes closed. He waited a beat for them to open again, but nothing happened. 

"Anya?" He shook her, but there was no response. "Anya!?"

|} - - - - - - {|

Willow held onto Tara's hands with all her might. A force was trying to throw them apart. 

"Turak han cor mae tu!" the red-head shouted in a form of ancient language. 

"Ku yo pay sae!" Tara added. 

"Rare be gen su!" Willow finished. 

They both shook with the intensity of the spell. It abruptly ended. Both girls fainted from exhaustion. 

|} - - - - - - {|

As soon as Buffy saw the portal open she snatched Spike and started to run. They rushed through the crowd of vampires, dusting a few on their way. Then they went up the tower steps, heading to the heart of it all. 

The couple stopped at the top. A small boy sat on the platform, staring at a silver blade. A trickle of red ran down his arm. Beside him, Dawn knelt. The key of light turned her head toward the slayer and vampire. 

"I think he's human now. That the spell worked," Dawn explained. 

The boy trembled. 

"The darkness has left his soul," Dawn said. "But it's too late."

Buffy took in the scene. She stepped forward. "Okay, portal equal badness. But we can stop it, right?" She glanced at Spike. "We're the prophesy people. All we gotta do is use our gifts."

"There is more to it than that," Dawn said. "You have to 'join' them."

"Why couldn't the power blokes tell us how to do this?" Spike stated with disapproval. 

"But they didn't. All they left us was a cryptic prophesy. No time to dwell on it," the slayer said. She pondered for a moment. "How about I try to shoot my light bearing energy and you shoot your dark keeper energy? We'll try to combine them in the air."

"I don't know if I can do it again," Spike confessed. 

Buffy sighed. She understood. She wasn't so sure she would be able to do it either. She had tried to summon her power at will while fighting Glory but it hadn't worked. 

"I got an idea!" Spike exclaimed. 

The bleached male went over to the abandoned knife. He picked it up, facing Buffy and Dawn. "Blood! It is always about blood. Blood might be the trigger." 

"Worth a shot," Buffy said. 

Spike took the blade and cut his palm. He handed it over to Buffy, who did the same. They pressed the wounds together, letting their blood mingle. After a long wait they discovered that nothing was happening. Buffy pulled her hand back in frustration. 

"Ugh! This is ridiculous." Buffy raised her head to the sky. "Stupid bastards! You send Dawn down here to be our guides but don't tell her anything useful. How can she guide us if she is clueless as to how this will work!?"

"Buffy?' Dawn called in a small voice. 

Buffy looked over at her sister. 

"I think I know a way to stop this," Dawn went on. 

"How?" 

"I'm the key of light, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, the key of darkness made the portal open. I think I can make it close."

"How?"

Dawn grabbed the knife. 

"No!" Spike seized the knife from Dawn's grasp. He threw it over the edge of the tower. 

The vamp got on his knees before Buffy. He craned his neck up. "I've figured it out, luv. _Blood of yesterday pumps renewal for today. Trickles until gone, and fills up again. Light Bearer for the Dark Keeper. Hand in hand_."

Buffy got down on her knees also. She gazed deeply into his eyes. Suddenly it was all clear. She didn't know how, but she knew what to do all of a sudden. A thick blanket of fog had been lifted from her vision. 

Buffy brushed her golden hair to her left side. She tilted her head, exposing her neck. Spike shifted into game face. He lowered himself to her pumping pulse point. He gave her creamy skin a loving kiss before sinking his fangs into it. At first it stung, but then warmth spread through her. She relaxed, knowing that this was right. This was what was supposed to be. 

Spike pulled back. "Mine," he said in a husky voice. 

"Yours," Buffy acknowledged. 

He lifted his wrist to his mouth. He tore into it and then placed it before Buffy. She brought it to her mouth and sucked in the red liquid he offered. She swallowed the substance, not in the least disgusted. She knew when enough was enough, and she released his wrist. 

"Mine," she breathed. 

"Yours," he replied. 

The couple held hands. As one, they said, "Darkness to light. Light to darkness. Together as one. . . forever until eternity." 

Bright light shot forth. All they could see was light. All they could feel was heat. When it passed, the sky was no longer dark. It had been replaced by blue. The sun beamed down on them with life. 

Buffy grinned. "We did it."

They both noticed Dawn come up beside them. "That was really cool. . . Yet, entirely gross." 

"Pet?" He said to Buffy. "Look."

The slayer did as she was told. She looked at his wrist, seeing that the blood had completely vanished. 

"Your bruises are gone too, luv."

She leaned in for a kiss. "We've been healed." 

He knew she meant the world in the 'we'. And he also knew that she didn't only mean on the outside. 

_________________________________________________

Please tell me what you think. There will be one more part after this, along with an epilogue that takes place years later. 


	38. ch 40

Chapter 40

Angel was about to cut of a vampire's head when it happened. The vamp disappeared, along with all the rest. He had a few seconds where he was completely confused before the pain started. He collapsed to his knees from the intensity of it. 

"What is going on?" Cordy muttered nearby. She looked around in bewilderment. 

He couldn't answer. He gasped, his lungs filling with air. He was vaguely aware of a concerned Cody by his side. 

"Angel?" Cordelia asked with apprehension. 

Things cleared then. It was as if he could see for the first time in over three-hundred years. Everything was shining in the sun's glorious rays. He froze, too amazed to move. His skin soaked in the wondrous warmth that he hadn't experienced since Pylea. 

Cordlia yelped. "Angel, we gotta get you covered!" In a panic she searched around for some kind of protection. 

He turned his head toward the woman next to him. No, not a woman . . . an angel. That was the only creature that could possibly be this beautiful. The light danced around her form, bringing out her silky locks and glistening eyes. 

Angel halted her actions, taking her arms. He looked deeply into her eyes. "And I thought you were beautiful in the dark," he whispered. 

"What is happening? You aren't on fire."

He smiled at her, cupping her cheek. "I'm alive," he told her, before bringing her lips down to meet his. 

|} - - - - - - {|

Since becoming the slayer Buffy could not think of a time when she had felt truly content. She was never allowed to set her mind at ease. In the back of her thoughts she always had some worry floating around. Looking around now, at the glittering landscape, and feeling Spike's hand in hers; she let herself take the luxury of being satisfied. The world was full of tranquil peace. She shut her eyes for a moment, absorbing it into her pores. 

She descended the tower with Spike and Dawn, the former key following behind in a daze. They made it to the ground to find their friends. Everybody had bright smiles on their faces. 

Xander was on the ground with Anya in his embrace. They only had eyes for each other. Xander was murmuring sweet nothings about how special she was to him. 

"I'm so glad I didn't die," Anya told Xander. "Now we can have lots of sex together and grow old." 

"Everything is all right. Does anybody else feel this way?" Willow inquired. 

"I know I do," Angel spoke up. He gestured up to the sky above them. "I'm out in the sun and am not on fire. Anybody else notice how alive I am?" He let out a laugh, twirling Cordy around in a circle. 

"Wow," Buffy commented. "I've never seen him this way. He's always been broody and withdrawn."

"Poofter is what he is," Spike muttered. 

Buffy faced Spike. "We saved the world. Again. What number was this apocalypse? We in the millionths yet? Think we'll ever reach the trillions?"

"Not likely," a voice said. 

The blonds turned to see Christina. The messenger smiled at them. "Considering the world no longer needs saving. You cleansed it. It's not perfect. There's still famine and war, but there aren't any demons anymore. The ones that were found worthy have become human. The rest . . . well let's just say nothing good happened to them."

"I- I don't understand," Buffy stammered. She placed her hand on Spike's chest to find it still. 

"He took part in making the cleansing, so it didn't effect him." Christina looked directly at Spike. "You are the last vampire on earth."

"Good thing too," Spike commented. "I was a right nancy boy as a mortal. Think I fancy myself being undead." 

"I'm glad," Christina said. "Immortality is a rare gift. I hope you use it well." 

Christina turned her attention to Buffy. "You're still the slayer. You will always be the slayer. But you will once again grow old. You now have the chance to live your own life. To have babies and . . ."

"No chance of that," Buffy interrupted. There was no way she would be with anyone besides Spike. 

"Oh, I guess you don't know."

"Know what?"

"Spike can reproduce. When he acquired the right to see the sun he also gained the ability to have children."

The slayer's mind swam. She studied Spike, trying to picture him with a toddler crawling all over him. The image was sweet, and she knew that he would be a good father. 

A stunned expression was on Spike's face. She touched his arm. "Spike, you okay? You do want children, don't you?" 

He blinked. He brushed a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Yeah, luv. It's just . . . I always accepted that I could never be a parent. I'm having trouble grasping the prospect. Seems too good to be true."

"I know what you mean."

Christina directed her gaze to fall on Dawn. The teen looked back with uncertainty. Dawn took a step back, her aura turning to anger. 

"I'm not going and you can't make me," Dawn expressed. 

Christina's face softened. "I think you misunderstood the powers, Dawn. The key returned to the upper plain when the cleansing took place. You can stay here if you wish. You are a normal girl now." 

It took a minute for the news to sink in. Then Dawn slowly smiled. "I can stay?" 

"Yes," replied Christina. "You won't be able to use any of your key abilities anymore. But you are still you."

"I don't mind not having the powers. If what you say about the world is true I won't need them."

Christina glanced around at everyone. "Not many get a second chance. I hope you make the most of your time and live to the fullest." With that, she disappeared. 

|} - - - - - - {|

****

A Month Later

"He's decided to go by Brian," Dawn told Spike. 

"Nice name as any," the only vampire in the world said. 

Dawn sighed. "I just hope he gets well."

They were talking about the former dark key, now going by Brian. The boy had been admitted to a psychiatric hospital. He was better than he was a few weeks ago, but was far from cured. Dawn visited him frequently and offered her friendship. 

"Not sure if he'll ever be completely well, bit. But your support is sure to made a difference," Spike told her. 

"I hope so. He doesn't remember much of what happened. And what he does, the doctors are trying to get him to believe was a fantasy." She let out a great sigh. "Oh well, maybe that is for the best. He shouldn't have to remember all that awful stuff anyway."

There was a jingle from the front door. A woman with frizzy red hair entered the magic shop. The store had finally opened two weeks ago. The merchandize had changed a bit. The mummy hands had been converted to good-luck crystals and aromatherapy. The dark arts were a thing of the past. Now people were into the white new age practices. 

Dawn watched as an eager Anya approached the customer. Buffy had handed all rights to the shop over to the ex-demon. 

Spike extended a folded piece of paper over to Dawn. 

"What is this?" Dawn asked. 

"A number you might want to call," he answered. 

Dawn unfolded the paper and read it. She instantly rushed to the phone. She punched in the number. A voice came over the line. With tears in her eyes, Dawn said, "Katie, is that you?" 

|} - - - - - - {|

Spike crawled into bed that night. He scooted up as close to her as possible. He breathed in deeply, taking in her vanilla shampoo. He thanked the powers for letting him keep his vampire senses. He didn't know what he would do if the scent of Buffy were to become dull. 

Buffy rolled over to make eye-contact. She gave him a grin. "Hey."

"Hey there, pet."

She placed a kiss on his mouth. "Tired," she muttered. 

"Go to sleep. Dream of something sweet."

"Mmm, then I hope I dream of you."

He stroked her hair as she drifted off. Christina was right when she said those last few words. He was lucky. Not many people were given a second chance. He didn't have eternity with Buffy, but he had right now. And at that moment it was enough. 

_______________________________________

: ) That is the last part, except for the epilogue. 


	39. epilogue

I've been so eager to post this epilogue for you guys. I've had this ending in mind since about chapter 11. Hope you guys like it and aren't disappointed. 

Epilogue

"I thought I might find you here," the forty-five-year-old woman said. 

Spike looked over to see her. She was as lovely as the first time he had laid eyes upon her. He could remember that day as if it were yesterday. She was wet, red, and crying, but she had been beautiful. The years had not changed that one little bit. 

Jade had sparkling green eyes that were so full of life. Her blond hair was flowing and soft, like her mother's. She was tall, supple, and completely enchanting. Her husband was a lucky man. 

"Just wanted to wish her happy birthday, luv," Spike explained from his kneeling position. A dozen red roses were laid on the grass before him. 

Jade got down to his level. She gave him a hug. "I know. But it is getting dark. I think you should come home now, dad."

He nodded. "Just a few more minutes."

Reluctantly she agreed. "All right. But only a few." She stood up and walked away. 

Spike was left alone, the silence closing in around him. It was too quiet. He reached out and ran a hand down the tombstone before him. 

__

Buffy Anne Summers

Though gone, she will live forever in our hearts

The date of birth and death had been left out. Buffy had lived longer than any normal mortal should. 

The vampire felt wetness come to his eyes. He didn't fight it and let the tears streak down his face. 

"Happy birthday, Buffy. I brought you some flowers. I got you the fullest, most alive dozen out of the bunch. You deserve only the best." He paused, drawing in an unneeded breath. "It's been twenty years. I miss you. But you probably already know that."

"Sometimes . . . Sometimes I think the powers cursed me. Christina called my immortality a gift. I don't see it. Some days I long to die so much. I've actually fiddled with a stake, contemplating doin the bloody deed. Then I think of Jade and I can't."

"She's beautiful, Buffy. She resembles you so much. I wish you were here to see her all grown up, luv."

Spike leaned forward and pressed his lips to the stone marker. "Love you, Buffy. Love you until eternity."

He got to his feet, making himself turn away. He glanced up at the night sky to see scattered stars twinkling back at him. He wondered if somebody up there was looking down on him. Maybe Buffy. 

He walked through the cemetery, dodging graves. So many. The numbers of deaths had dropped tremendously in the last fifty years, but so many remained from before. 

He reached into his pocket and drew out a pack of cigarettes. He lit one and put it in his mouth. 

Suddenly he halted. His keen vision spotted the silhouette of someone. As he came closer he identified it as a woman. She stood before a grave. She had long blond hair that cascaded down her back. 

"Kinda late for visits," Spike told the woman. 

"Sometimes I like the night," she answered. She glanced down at the tombstone. "I feel more connected with the dead in the dark. I think my mother can hear me during the night." 

Her voice sent shivers down the vampire's spine. "Good you were born now, pet. Used to not be safe out here at night."

She laughed. "Don't tell me you believe there were once ghosts?" 

"Nah, never fancied the notion of spooks. I was talkin about monsters."

She laughed again. "You think there were once big nasties roaming around?"

Spike almost choked on his cigarette. "Buffy?"

The woman turned. His eyes widened at the sight of her. There stood Buffy. Not the body of Angela, but Buffy. His Buffy, inside and out. 

"Excuse me?" the woman asked. 

Spike smiled. "What's your name, pet?"

"Anne," she informed. 

"Mind if I call you Angel?" Spike asked. 

Anne gave him a long look. Her green eyes sparkled in the moonlight and he swore he saw something awakening in their depths. 

"I'd like that," she replied. 

"Can I walk you home?" 

She hesitated. She didn't know this man. He could be a psycho killer for all she knew. No, she did know. Somehow she could feel that he wasn't going to hurt her. 

"I think I'd like that as well," she answered. 

Spike took her arm and began to lead her out of the cemetery. 

"So, where did the big bads go?" Anne questioned. 

"Don't rightly know. Maybe they went to hell. Maybe they simply vanished into nothing." 

"What made them leave?" she inquired with curiosity. 

"That is a hell of a story. It starts with a girl. . ." 

Anne looked over and their eyes met. Spike realized then that he wasn't cursed. Not at all. He had been given the most glorious gift the powers could have given him: Buffy's love for eternity. 

___________________________________________

*does a happy dance* I AM DONE! OMG!! Thanks everybody for reading. And thanks even more for the wonderful reviews. I am so happy that this is finally done and I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
